Separation (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: What if Mabel and Dipper had another sibling? Separated from Mabel and Dipper as a baby, watch as Tyler rejoins the group. Will she break the bonds between Dipper and Mabel? Or will the bonds between the three of them be as strong as could be? Sometimes, things are meant to be forgotten.
1. Prologue

Separation

 **A/N: Welcome everyone! This is my first Gravity Falls fic, so let's see how I'll do. I guess I should add some background info for this fic.**

 **AU: So in this universe, the Earth is more populated than now. Parents can only give birth to two kids at once. If you have triplets, you have to give away one. You can have 3 kids in your house, they just can't be triplets or too close in age. This rule became looser by the time Mabel and Dipper get to Gravity Falls.**

 **Other AU: As you can see, there is an OC. So pretty much Mabel and Dipper have another sibling named Tyler. They're triplets. Because of the AU above, they had to be separated. Tyler joins the group at some point, changing the stories of Gravity Falls, making this an AU.**

 **Enough with info, time for the story!**

 _13 Years Ago…_

Mark and Anna were happy to hear the news that they were having a child. Most parents would be joyous. They were even happier when they found out they were having twins! Having twins was so rare these days.

"I can't believe it Mark! Twins! We get to have the maximum amount!" Anna had said when they found out the news. They were at the hospital.

"I know Anna, but we have to let the doctors finish. They haven't done a full check yet." Mark replied. Anna gave a look of understanding. She knew what would happen if she happened to give birth to _triplets_. She couldn't bare to see that happen.

"I hope it's just twins. I don't want my baby to be taken away!" Anna said, pain in her voice. Mark saddened slightly. He didn't want that to happen either.

"If it weren't for that damn rule…" Mark started. He noticed that sad look on his loving wife's face and decided to change the subject slightly. "Population has really grown in the last few decades. Can you believe we are approaching 10 billion?"

"I know. Just think, only 30 years ago, we were only at 7.5 billion." Anna said. They were both baffled by how the population has grown. People have really moved on. The couple heard some footsteps coming from the hall behind the brown hospital door. Anna noticed that they sounded a little too rushed, like the doctor coming had bad news.

The brown door burst open. The doctor had a pained look on their face. She hesitated to say anything. She hated this part of the job. It had happened to her, so she knows how it feels.

"Mark, Anna. I am so sorry, but, you're having triplets." The doctor said. Anna broke into sobs.

 _5 Months Later…_

Anna sat at the kitchen table. She had already gone on maternity leave from her job. She hated it. She knew what would happen. There was nothing she could do.

She heard the garage door go up, and then she saw her husband come in. He looked so exhausted.

"Long day?" She asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. The boss is just giving everyone hell. I wish I could go on parental leave, but they don't do that anymore." Mark replied.

"I just wish it could've stayed twins." Anna said, visibly saddened. She moved around the spoon in her coffee.

"Well, we are going to have to be honest with the two we have." Mark said. He looked away.

"Mark!" Anna said, infuriated. She knew one would be gone, but hoe could her husband say something like that? "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true!" Mark retorted.

"I don't care! I don't want to know about that!" Anna shouted.

"How can you not care? It's our children!" Mark yelled. Anna hesitated.

"I _do_ care! I just don't want to dwell on how one of them will be taken away!" Anna said.

"Anna-" Mark started, but was cut off by Anna.

"I will, _we_ will have triplets! One of them will be taken away and put in an orphanage! Or worse, brainwashed and turned into a mindless drone like all of the not as smart ones! The ones with defects! The ones that are different! I will live with the knowledge that my baby is gone!" Anna shouted. She broke into sobs. Mark didn't know what to say, so he left the room.

 _3 Months Later (The day the triplets are born)…_

"Don't worry! We are almost there!" Mark said. He was very worried. Anna said the four words that make husbands and wives worry. 'The babies are coming!' She had yelled. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes. At the speed Mark was driving, it should take about 5 more minutes to get to the hospital.

"I'm not worrying!" Anna said. She slapped her face with her hand. "What am I saying? Of course I'm worrying!"

Mark could see the hospital. They parked by the ER. He and Anna burst inside. The nurses took Anna. Mark followed behind.

Once Anna started to go through childbirth, Mark went out of the room. It had been about 16 hours since he was in there. The children were born about an hour ago. He went inside the white room. There was three little blankets on Anna's bed, each with a little bundle of joy. It was already decided which of the triplets would go.

The names were already chosen, well except for the boy. All of the babies looked the same, a true mark of triplets. There was Mabel on the far left, and the boy right next to her. Tyler was on the right, away from the two. She was going to be taken away.

"They are wonderful." Anna said, hours later. They had about an hour or two before they took Tyler away. They decided to spend the most time with Tyler. They wished this would make up for the future, but it couldn't.

"Tyler is going to be brave. She has to." Anna said. She stroked the top of Tyler's hair. She was the only one of the triplets that didn't cry when she came out. She actually came out quiet. She as independent, that's for sure. Three hours after she was born, she took off her oxygen mask. Anna and Mark tried to make some form of memories with Tyler. They knew she would be gone before they could make any memories that lasted.

 _Two Hours Later…_

The agents walked into the room. Anna held Tyler tight. The agents came closer, arms out, wanting to have the baby.

"Leave her! Please just leave her!" Anna begged. The agents had took her baby. She was left with just two bundles of joy. She cried for hours. When she stopped, she and Mark had to think. Will they tell the twins that they had another sibling, or lie to them? They chose the latter.

 _12 Years Later…_

"Come on kids!" Anna yelled upstairs.

"We don't want to go!" Mabel and Dipper said simultaneously. That got creepy from time to time. Sometimes Anna wondered what it would have been like if Tyler was there.

 _'No, I will not dwell on those thoughts.'_ Anna thought to herself. She forced herself to walk up the stairs. Ever since she told the kids they were going to Gravity Falls for the summer, they've been like this.

"I said, come on kids!" Anna yelled again, into Mabel and Dipper's shared room. Sometimes she thought it was weird that they shared a room. It would be better if they were the same gender. Oh well, they get along great so what's the harm? They only have 3 bedrooms in the house anyway.

"No!" Mabel shouted.

"Please Mom!" Dipper shouted right after. Anna sighed heavily. This was going to take a while. She grabbed the kids' arms like they were two.

"C'mon you guys! You are acting like two year olds!" Anna yelled. Mabel and Dipper instantly stopped resisting. They finally got outside after what seemed like hours. Mark put Mabel's brightly, sticker-covered bags into the car. Then, he put Dipper's rather mundane bags. Well, at least compared to his sister's.

Dipper put his worn out star hat on.

 _'Dipper really needs a new hat. Maybe Stanford can give him one.'_ Anna thought. Anna climbed into the front seat of the car. Mark got into the driver's seat. Mabel and Dipper unenthusiastically got into the back seat. Anna made sure to not let Dipper bring any electronics.

Anna was actually considering just making Dipper go. Mabel wasn't on electronics that much. Anna knew that Dipper couldn't live without his other half, same went for Mabel. So she just made them go together. She didn't know that Mabel wouldn't like it as well.

Mark started the car, and it made the humming noise. They started their journey to the bus stop.

 _20 Minutes Later…_

They had finally made it to the bus stop. Mabel and Dipper were quiet the whole ride. Anna looked back at the back seat a few times to make sure they were okay. They had sullen looks on their faces each time. Anna felt a little bad for doing this to them, but they needed fresh air.

The family climbed out of the car. Mark took the bags out of the trunk. Anna could see the bus coming from a distance.

"Oh kids! I'm going to miss you!" Anna said, as she pulled the three of them into a big hug.

"Mom!" Dipper said, obviously embarrassed. Anna didn't care, she wouldn't see them for nearly three months, she deserved this.

"We'll miss you too Mom!" Mabel said. She always liked hugs more than Dipper. Anna released them from the family hug. Mark was quiet, like he usually was. Ever since the trip-twins, birth.

"Make sure to put on sunscreen!" Anna yelled. She squirted some of her sunscreen and before her twins could protest, she put it on them.

"Mom we'll be fine!" Dipper said. His face was covered and sunscreen. Dipper was obviously annoyed by this, so he wiped it off. Mabel made faces in her sunscreen.

 _'Always the artistic one.'_ Anna thought. Her little Mabel was drawing before babies were supposed to even pick things up.

The bus finally pulled up. Anna felt tears come up. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, so she didn't.

"Goodbye! We love you!" Anna said. She was overjoyed and sad. She would miss them. She kissed them both on the forehead. Mark walked up to Mabel and Dipper and said something Anna couldn't hear. Mabel and Dipper started to smile. They boarded the bus and got on the back.

Anna and Mark waved as the bus drove off.

"I'm going to miss them." Anna said.

"Me too, but it's only for a few months. It not their whole live-" Mark said. He cut himself off when he realised the implications of what he said.

Mark and Anna were silent the whole car ride home.

 _This Moment at the Woods Miles Away From Gravity Falls…_

I was panting. My long, dark braid was hitting my back multiple times, but I didn't care. How long had I been running? Who knew? These trees were just making it harder and harder to see. I couldn't run any longer. My chest started to hurt. I leaned on one of the pine trees in this big forest.

I could hear a faint voice. "Where is she?" It said. It was probably an echo. That means I'm far. I have to be careful. I don't want them finding me. I hated being there. Why was I even in that horrible place?

"Where is that girl? Tyler! Get your ass back here!" I heard the voice yell. It was louder. Only slightly, but I don't take chances. After a few more deep breaths, I ran more. I ran for at least ten minutes, then I stopped again. I listened as hard as I could, was the voice close?

These stupid woods. I may like the outside, but I can't take the noise. The birds chirping, the animals running amuck on the ground. It's making it hard to hear footsteps or the voice! I listened for a few minutes, but I couldn't hear anything.

 _'Good, they're gone. Now what am I going to do?'_ I think to myself. My own voice echoes in my head. I actually knew what I had to do, I had to make a fire.

Curse this damn forest! It must have rained last night. The sticks were all wet. I gathered the driest things I could. I found about 13 twigs and sticks, a few leaves, and some dry grass.

I took the backpack of my back. This had been planned. I had been planning my escape for months now. I pulled my lighter out. As I started it up, thoughts came into my mind.

 _'Things used to be so great, what happened?'_ I thought to myself. After a few times, a fire started going. I managed to find a huge stick that was mostly dry. This made the fire grow even larger and warm me. It was the best I could manage. I had to think of the future. I couldn't be in the woods forever.

"I think I'll sleep on it." I say to myself as I pull a folded blanket out of my backpack. I lay my head down and let the blanket fall over me.

 **A/N: Well, here's the prologue. Man, lots of timecuts. As the story goes on, there won't be as many. This actually took only two days to write. When I'm in ultra-writing mode, multiple chapters can be written within the hour.**

 **Well, there's not much to say. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	2. Into The Forest

Separation 1

Dipper and Mabel stepped off the blue bus. They were right in front of their Great-Uncle's place. The Mystery Shack so it's called. They went inside and saw their Great-Uncle. He was dressed in a black suit, eye patch, brown shoes, and had an 8-ball cane.

"Are you Stanford Pines?" Mabel said, reading from the card her mom had given her.

"Yes, I'm guessing you're the kids I'm looking after?" Stan replied. Dipper and Mabel walked more inside. It was a little shack, just like the name said. Dipper looked around, curious why anyone even cared about these fake oddities. Mabel, being much more talkative, struck up a conversation with Stan about said oddities.

"So is this real?" Mabel said, pointing to a jackalope.

"Of course it is!" Stan said. Come a few days later, he would've told Mabel that it actually wasn't, and how anyone in this town would buy anything.

Dipper and Mabel went up to a room in the attic, where they would be staying. They went outside after a little bit. Mabel did her usual thing and was very optimistic. Dipper, wasn't as happy.

 _With Tyler…_

I woke up. It was hot so I threw the blanket off of me. I got ready for the day. No way was I going to stay in this forest. I could get myself killed. I started to walk the way I was going yesterday.

I didn't know how big this forest was, but it seems I would have to find out. I can't believe I was on the run for two days. I didn't think I'd make it this far.

I started to think about how I escaped, I think I was going to need to remember that. Who knew when I needed it again?

 _Three Days Ago…_

 _Finally my planning was done. I could get out of here once and for all. This place didn't used to be so bad. Just one day, I felt different and everything was bad. Now, I could get out of this hellhole. I started to put my plan into action._

 _I laid in the bed at my quarters. It was a rather soft bed. I had to pretend to be asleep, or they would hammer in more propaganda trash into my head. I laid there for a few minutes, until the horns blew._

 _I had to get changed quickly, so I'd have the few extra minutes. I changed in two minutes and for the rest of the five minutes, I made sure my trusty backpack was filled with what I needed._

 _Once we had to go out of our quarters, I came out with my backpack. This wasn't uncommon or anything, since this place looked like it was supposed to be a boarding school. I actually had a few of my own clothes, but those were in my backpack._

 _We had to march to breakfast. Literally march, man wasn't that stupid. This was part of the day where they would hammer things about how good not being individual is. Being part of a team and trash. I never believed in that stuff. I don't work with others. How did no one see this was bullshit?_

 _There were the tablets we all had. I pulled out mine. I pulled it out a few seconds after everyone else's. This was important. I had found out the username and password of someone who was next to me. I knew my plan would screw them over, but not enough to get them killed. Just a little more propaganda in their face._

 _I entered in their username and password into my tablet, then pressed enter. I knew then I only had about a minute before the guards came. I logged out and went into my account._

 _The guards busted in and took the person next to me. "You have logged in twice. Come with us." They said. They grabbed the boy by the arms and took them away. Now I had two tablets at my disposal._

 _I typed into the boy's tablet and went on the website. Then I went on my tablet. Since the guards we busy with the boy, they would have to call guards away from the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and…_

 _In a few minutes I was typing fast on the boy's tablet. I started to type fast on mine. I started to hear the guards coming down the hall. I grabbed both of the tablets and threw one on the ground as hard as I could._

 _The sprinklers went off because of the little explosive in the tablet. There was a lot of smoke, and the other tablets were exploding because they were sparking. I ran down the hall the guards came from and I saw the front door. Before any cameras could see, I smashed the other tablet, leaving smoke and wet. There were other electronics with explosives in them, so there was a lot of smoke._

 _I ran outside. I didn't hear the front door open again, but I wasn't taking any chances. I saw the forest on the side of the school so I ran towards it. I climbed the fence. I saw there was barbed wire. I knew there was so I got a pair of floaties out of my backpack. I was able to get these because of the pool at school. They teach us how to swim here. I put the floaties on a part of the barbed wire. I put my knees on them. I change positions and then my behind is on them. I climb down the fence, leaving the floaties, there was no time._

 _I ran into the forest. I started to hear guards come from the school. I had to get out of there. I started to pick up my pace. I could hear them crushing some of the dead leaves on the ground._

 _'Faster! Faster!' I thought to myself. I started to sprint. I wasn't in track and field, so I wasn't the fastest. I could hear the guards yell my name. Crap, they figured out it was me too quickly._

 _I would have grabbed the knife out of my backpack, but the guards were too close. I had to use my wits to get out of this one. I started to go zigzag in case they were going to shoot. I didn't think they would, why would they want to lose one of their pawns?_

 _All I know is that I was tired. I was done with being a pawn. I was only there to serve when I'm an adult. I'm getting out of here. I wonder why the rest of the kids won't do the same._

 _I started to hear less and less of the guards. I still let myself disappear into the forest._

 _Present…_

I stopped walking. I guess I'm just tired. It has been a long few days. I sat down on a rock. I decided to work on my aim with my knife. Sometimes I wonder if at that "school" they were training us to be killing machines. When I was 8 and younger everything was okay! Then one day I woke up and bam! I saw propaganda screens and their lies.

Ever since I was 10, I was thinking about getting out of that hellhole. They day had finally come to pass. I walk more and I start to notice some things. I look down and see something red.

"Is that a… mushroom?" I ask to myself. I bend down and sure enough, I was right. It was a mushroom. A red mushroom. Never thought I'd see one out here. Oh well. I start walking again. I hear something.

"What was that?" I ask myself. I wish something could answer though. I saw something run on the ground. I could see the colours red and blue.

"…queen…" I could hear a faint whisper say. I couldn't make out what the rest of the words said though. Only the word queen I could hear clearly. What is that supposed to mean?

"We need a queen." I hear a whisper say again. It was louder this time. I walked forward more. Then I saw it. It was gnomes. Bloody gnomes! I couldn't help but "swear" to myself.

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself. I say it louder than I wanted. The gonmes heard me. They started running around like crazy.

 _'Damnit!'_ I think to myself. No more talking for now, I'll just observe. I take out the notepad out of my backpack and pull out a pen. I always loved to observe. After a little bit, some interaction will occur.

"We've been found! We've been found! Everyone! Move! Move! Move!" I heard one of the gnomes order. I saw what gnome it was. It was a gnome who looked younger than the rest with a brown beard. Could he be some sort of leader? The gnomes with white beards were still running like crazy. Except for one with a messy gray beard that was merely just standing there.

 _'_ Don't like being found. Have some sort of leader?' I write down in my notes. I sketch a little drawing of the so called leader.

"Shmebulock, I know I can count on you." The gnome with the brown beard told the standing one. The standing one smiled, showing some of its weird teeth.

'Shmebulock.' I write, sketching another little picture. This time of the weird gnome.

"Shmebulock." Shmebulock says.

"Now do what you need to do to get these guys in order." The leader says. I guess they don't care that I'm watching them?

"SHMEBULOCK!" Shmebulock practically screams. All the gnomes with white beards stop in their tracks.

'Can only say his name?' I write under Shmebulock. I observe the gnomes further. In a few minutes, I'll stop watching and start talking to these guys.

"Okay everyone, let's get a move on. We have been spotted. We might have to… you know." The leader gnome tells the others.

'Possibly hostile?' I write on the notepad. Okay, that's it. No more of this waiting around and just watching. I'm interacting.

"Yeah, um hi?" I say walking towards the gnomes. All of the gnomes with white beards are on the verge of running around again. They take one good gander at Shmebulock and they stop.

"Hello, person." The leader gnome says. The other gnomes look at him. A few whisper.

"… new queen?" They whisper. The leader gnomes shakes his head.

"No, after I saw the one come off the bus, it has to be her." The leader whispers. The gnomes with white beards nod.

"So, why are you here?" The leader says. I don't know how to answer that. I can't tell this little thing everything. I barely even know anything about him or these creatures.

"Why do you even want to know?" I retort sharply. The leader gnome is taken aback. Did I say it too sharp for him? You know what? I don't even care. Get in my business, see what happens.

"Who says you can speak to me in that way?" The leader says. Okay this is just becoming vexatious. He is _not_ my boss.

"Who says I can't?" I say back. I think I'm going to make this a game. See when he cracks from annoyance. It will certainly help with my notes about the creatures.

"Why you… little brat!" He says as a comeback. Brat, it's not like that has never been used for me before.

 _2 Years Ago…_

 _I just corrected the teacher because of a simple mistake they had made. They said that America doesn't make any mistakes. This was after I had realized how horrible this place was. I'll stay as long as I need to._

 _"What did you say?" The teacher said to me, obviously angered that I corrected her._

 _"I said, America has to make some mistakes. It can't be perfect." At this point all the students were staring at me, some even had fury in their eyes._

 _"You brat! How dare you state such lies!" The teacher yells. She orders me to go to the principal. I lag all the way there._

 _Present…_

"At least I'm not some gnome who looks nearly the same as all of his species." I say, crossing my arms and turning away.

"Well you… you!" The leader starts. A smirk comes across my face. This is it. "I give up! You annoying creature!"

 _'Good.'_ I think as I write down a few things in my notes.

"Well, since you are so irritated, I guess do you a favour and just make my leave." I say turning to walk away.

"Good! Goodbye nuisance!" The leader says as I walk away. It is starting to turn to night. I guess I'm going to have to just sleep around here. Maybe I'll stay in here a few days. So many things to investigate.

These red mushrooms are weird. I pull out an apple and a can of raw tuna. I use the can opener to open the tuna.

 _'Man, today has been weird as crap.'_ I think. After eating I review my notes and lay down to go to sleep.

 _With Mabel and Dipper…_

Mabel and Dipper got into their beds in the attic of the so-called Mystery Shack.

"How do you think this summer's gonna be?" Mabel asked her twin. Dipper shrugs.

"Who knows? Probably just boring stuff. Just look at this, Great-uncle-" Dipper begins.

"Grunkle." Mabel corrects.

"Grunkle Stan wants us to work at this shop all summer. How boring." Dipper finishes.

"Well, maybe something surprising can happen!" Mabel states enthusiastically.

"Maybe." Dipper says. "Goodnight."

"Night Dipdops." Mabel says in a mocking tone. They turn their lamps off. Slightly after Mabel and Dipper fall asleep, there is a noise coming from downstairs.

A code is being put in. A door opens. There are some faint footsteps to be heard. Maybe there were more secrets in this town then Mabel and Dipper thought.

 **A/N: Holy schnozboz finally done! This took forever! Well, here's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Meetings

Separation 2

I wake up. A new day. A new day of seeing everything. I stand up. I brush of my trusty blanket and fold it up. I place my folded blanket in my backpack. I put the worn, yellow backpack on my back. I start to walk.

 _'I'm only going to walk for a little bit, then I'll look around.'_ I think to myself. As I keep walking, I repeat it to myself like a mantra. It had been about a week and a couple of days since the gnome incident. Damn gnomes. I wonder if I'll meet any people. It's not like it will do me much good. What good are people anyway?

 _'No. I won't think like that. That's the facility talking.'_ I think to myself. I can remember how they'd always tell us that people are no good. When we go out on the field, depending on our occupation, we stay away from them, or kill them. It was so inhumane! Yet, I'm just as guilty for being so horrible. When we practiced firing rifles, I loved it.

The adrenaline I got from knowing I could be so… _powerful,_ was just amazing. At that place, they taught us many things.

Alliances can be our greatest ally. Don't be individual. Fight to the death. All of those things, fresh in my mind. I never understood why they held trust at such a high value. Those people can turn on you any second. People are evil. People are just horrible.

I am no better. I turned on that boy to get out. I put my own needs above his. He probably didn't even realise it. It's not like he got, _expelled._ Only a detention at most. A little more propaganda won't hurt those who are already brainwashed. I still turned on him, so who's to say no one else will? Trust is for idiots. Trusting can get me killed.

I stop walking, this seems like it might be a nice little spot. It looks the same as all this other crappy forest though! I set my stuff down, despite the similar conditions. I see some sort of glittery stuff close to the ground. It's moving like paper would in the wind.

What could that stuff even be? I go down to all fours to get a closer look. I only see the same thing, except now I notice it's purple. How… strange.

I can't see the source anywhere. I try to follow the small trail. I see something fluttering. A butterfly? No way, not with this kind of trail.

I can see what it is fully now. Some sort of really small person maybe? Yet with wings. I know I've heard of something like this before. I just can't recall. Fare? Ferry? Fairy? Yeah! A fairy!

"Wow." I whisper. The fairy (I think) turns around instantly. Damnit. I can't tell if it's trying to talk to me. I try to examine closer, and then it's gone. It flew as fast as it could. The trail behind it starts to disappear.

"Well this stinks! Just want to see stuff." I say. I stand back up. Soon, I see the glittery stuff again. Is the… fairy, back? The trail goes straight towards my face.

The trail just pretty much explodes. I cover my nose and mouth almost instantly. I was trained for stuff like this. What if this was dangerous gas?

"What could it be? What could it be?" I muffle into my hand. I gasp. "It's! Sleeping… powder."

I stumble around. I make sure my backpack is secure. Then, I collapse.

 _With Dipper and Mabel…_

"I can't believe we have to do this!" Dipper complains as he sweeps the wood on the floor. Mabel listens as she dusts, she was supposed to be a good sister. She was, definitely. "I have this mystery journal! We've already handled gnomes, dealt with a fake sea monster, solved the mystery of Stan's wax thing, and just had to deal with that Gideon guy! Yet, we still have to just work here?"

"Dipper, it will be fine. Maybe we can be living double lives! Like superheroes!" Mabel exclaims. She drops her duster as she jumps up and shows off her best fighting skills.

"I wish we were superheroes. We're just normal kids who've stumbled on the paranormal. You do have a point though, we can have some adventures some days." Dipper says, still sweeping the wood floor.

"That gives me an idea!" Mabel yells.

"Kids! Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" Grunkle Stan says. It was 12:00 noon.

"Sorry." Mabel says half-heartedly.

"Anyway, what's your idea Mabel?" Dipper asks.

"Maybe we should go into those woods! There's plenty of weird stuff there! We'll find lots to do!" Mabel suggest excitedly.

"I like it! Around 5:00 we can go! Stan will be asleep and we can just go explore!" Dipper says.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you this excited." Mabel states. Dipper smiles.

"Well, I have something to be excited about." Dipper says. He goes back to sweeping the corners of the old Mystery Shack. Mabel picks up her duster and starts dusting some of the oddities.

 _4 and a Half Hours Later…_

"It's nearly time!" Dipper exclaims. He puts his hands in fists, excitedly though.

"I know!" Mabel replies. She just put on a sweater she knitted with a grappling hook on it. It was a solid green around it.

"What do you think we're going to find?" Dipper asks.

"Maybe something hot." Mabel says not-so-innocently with a smirk on her face. Dipper had a questioning look on her face so she delved deeper. "As in hot _guys_."

Dipper scoffs. "Mabel, seriously! We might find plants we've never seen before! Creatures that aren't supposed to exist! The possibilities are endless!"

"That means there's a possibility of me finding my true love!" Mabel explains. Dipper nods.

"I guess, but don't get your hopes up too high." Dipper says. Mabel puts on a fake frown.

"Dipper, you know my hopes are always high." She deadpans.

"Okay fine. Just don't get really sad if you don't find anyone." Dipper says. They finish their packing and sit on their beds chatting (mostly Mabel saying stuff while Dipper examined Journal 3).

Soon enough 5:00 rolled around. Dipper and Mabel got up from their beds and quietly made their way down the wood stairs. They checked the living room to make sure Grunkle Stan was asleep. Like they had predicted, he was. They opened the door and ran out into the woods.

 _20 Minutes into the Woods…_

"Aren't we in far enough Dipper?" Mabel asks, pretty much begging for Dipper to make them stop walking. Dipper didn't look at her.

"No, we should go in further. We've already gone this far in. We need to be really far in." He replies.

"What if we get lost?" Mabel asks. Dipper actually turned around this time.

"Why are you so worried? Are you sure you're Mabel?" Dipper says with a smile on his face. Mabel chuckles.

"Of course I am Dipdops! You're right, I'm just being stupid." Mabel says happily.

"It's only been about a little longer than twenty minutes, at least ten more minutes in, and we should be good." Dipper says. He adjusted his pine tree hat as he turned around. Mabel and Dipper kept their steady pace through the forest.

A butterfly flies past them.

"Look Dipper!" Mabel says excitedly. Dipper turns around instantly.

"What is it? A unicorn? A zombie? A creature that is so unimaginingly awesome?" Dipper asks. Mabel smiles brighter.

"Even better! Look at this purple and yellow butterfly!" Mabel says. She starts to follow it.

"Mabel! Oof!" Dipper yells. He trips over a tree root.

"What? We can follow it and then come back here." Mabel justifies. Dipper sighs. There's no arguing with Mabel logic.

"Fine. Only for a little bit though." Dipper grumbles. They follow the butterfly.

 _20 Minutes Later…_

"Mabel, we've been following that butterfly for twenty minutes!" Dipper says angrily.

"Okay fine." Mabel says. She keeps walking forward though. Dipper and Mabel come across a clearing. Some old leaves from last fall were scattered, and there were an array of mushrooms.

"This place is creepy." Mabel points out. Dipper nods in agreement.

"I'll have to agree with you there." Dipper says. He becomes aware of a sound. He puts his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Mabel stop, don't walk, don't talk. I think I hear something." Dipper says. Mabel followed orders and stopped walking. The sound was easier to hear now.

"Is that… breathing?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Dipper says quietly.

"We have to go see who it is! What if someone's in trouble?" Mabel yells. She runs towards the source of the noise.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells after her. He follows her. Mabel stops suddenly.

"Look Dipper." Mabel says barely above a whisper.

Dipper looked where Mabel was. There something was, or someone. There was a person, laying on the ground. She was wearing tan cargo shorts and a yellow shirt. There was a yellow backpack on her back.

"We should really go." Dipper says, tugging on Mabel's shoulder.

"We have to help her." Mabel says. She walks over to the person.

"What if she's… dead?" Dipper says, the concern heavy in his voice. Mabel takes the girl's pulse.

"She's alive. We have to take her to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel says.

"But Mabel- we can't just take a person!" Dipper replies.

"We can't just leave her!" Mabel argues. Dipper hesitates. She wasn't wrong. Anything could happen to her.

"But Mabel… okay fine. I guess we have to either carry or pull her back." Dipper negotiates. Mabel smiles.

"Yes! I don't think we can carry. Let's pull." Mabel says. Dipper sighs.

 _'Such caring about her.'_ He thinks jokingly. Dipper grabs the girl's arms and Mabel grabs the legs. They start to pull her along the forest floor.

 _40 Minutes Later…_

"Finally!" Dipper said in relief. He put the girl's arms down.

"Yeah." Mabel said. She set the girl's legs down.

"Maybe we shouldn't have had her face down the whole time." Dipper said. Mabel shrugged.

Dipper and Mabel waited for a few minutes until the girl started to wake up. She put her hands and legs on the ground to help her get up since she was face down.

 _Tyler Again…_

I start to stir up. I put my hands and legs on the ground. My eyes open abruptly. I realise immediately that I am not in the woods. I jump up immediately. I look at the two unfamiliar figures in front of me.

I scan their faces as fast as I can. I can see something.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl walks towards me.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" She says. The boy nudges her.

"Mabel!" He says. I put my hands into fists.

"Who. Are. You?" I ask again. I get ready to fight.

"Dipper, look. She looks exactly like us." The girl, Mabel, says. That's what I had realised earlier.

"She does, doesn't she?" Dipper says. I don't let up.

"Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to tell me?" I say. I walk towards them, all guards up.

"I'm Mabel and he's Dipper. Who are you?" Mabel says.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know who you are. You took me into this place. You could be ready to kill me right now." I say coldly.

"We wouldn't do that! We saw you in the forest, so we took you here." Mabel explains.

"Are you going to take me anywhere?" I ask. I let my guard down slightly.

"No." Dipper says.

"Okay, moving to other things. Why do you look like me? What age are you?" I ask. Mabel answers. She is too naïve, she's just answering my questions.

"I don't know and 12." She answers.

"Well, there goes my theory." Dipper says. I roll my eyes.

"Why are you just answering my questions? You don't know me." I say.

"I'm just being kind. I may not know you, but we could be friends." Mabel says. I decide to think about these people. They look like me and are the same age as me.

"What is your last name?" I ask. Could they be my… siblings? I was told that I could possibly have siblings. I never expected this.

"Pines." Mabel says hesitantly. No way.

"How?" I ask myself quietly. Same age, look alike, and same last name.

"I can't believe this!" I yell.

"What?" Mabel asks.

"Everything is the same! Last name, looks, and age!" I say, having my hands on my head.

"This can't be possible! Mom and Dad told us we were just twins. Not triplets…" Dipper says. He starts to pace.

"I have a sister?" Mabel questions excitedly.

"It makes sense though. Every one of our birthdays, Mom and Dad put on a fake smile." Dipper explains. I think it over. It makes sense. I learned about the no triplets rule many years ago.

"I think I can explain this." I say. Mabel and Dipper look at me intently. "A long time ago, the time we were born, parents could only have two children at a time. There were overpopulation problems. I must have been taken away while you two stayed. End of story."

"This actually makes sense." Dipper says.

"This is so cool!" Mabel says. "Where have you been?"

"I don't know if I should." I say.

"Fine. We should probably tell Stan that you're here." Dipper says.

"Yeah." Mabel says. Dipper and Mabel walk out of the room.

I sit on one of the beds. How could this be? I have siblings? This is going to be one weird time.

 **A/N: Finally done. I'm only going to say school takes time. The American schooling system is also very… nevermind. Anyway, this is the new chapter!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Moving In

Separation 3

 **A/N: Just to clear this up. In this story Mabel and Dipper's room is bigger than it is in the show. Why? Well, to be frank, plot. Sorry, but since this is an AU, I will be changing some things. That's all for now! By the way, SpongeBob and DBZ exist in this world because why not.**

It had been about an hour since I came to this place. I've been looking around this attic room as intently as I could. Posters, many of them on the girl's side. Mabel, her name was. Lots of rainbows, and pink. I never liked pink as a colour.

I took notice of the boy's- Dipper's- side. His side was _slightly_ tidier. These, _my_ , siblings were just plain messy. It's horrible!

I can finally hear Mabel and Dipper coming upstairs once more. I put the paper I was messing with down. This was taking too long. There should have been no surprise I was angry.

"Well?" I say, annoyance in my voice. Dipper decides to stay silent. It's not a solemn silence, so I think I can tell what Mabel is going to say.

"You can stay! But…" Mabel starts. I give her a questioning look. "You have to work at the Shack." That's all! I've been shot at before, it was our field day.

"Oh that's nothing!" I say excitedly. I might have let my happiness get in the way of my sense, but I didn't care. I had a family. I was out of the hellhole. Things were looking bright.

"What about sleep?" I ask.

"We're just going to put another bed in here, no biggie." Dipper says. There's something about him. I think I need to keep an eye on him.

"So, what do you want to do until then?" Mabel asks.

"What do you have to do?" I ask. Mabel brightens up.

"Well… sincewe'regirlsthere'stonsofstuffwecandowithoutDipdopsoverhere. Wecanpaintnails,haveaprentendsleepover,makeovers,makeup,doanythinglikethat." Mabel says quickly. Once I let myself process what she said, I come up with a simple answer.

"No." I say. Mabel's smile goes away. I should elaborate. "I've never been in to anything like that. Though, there is something we _can_ do together."

"Yes?" Mabel says, getting happier.

"I've noticed you've got some knitting needles. I kind of know how to knit. Maybe we can knit together?" I say sheepishly.

"Of course! All my clothes are homemade!" She yells, barely containing her excitement. I look over to Dipper. I can't tell much about him. Did he want to do something with Mabel? I walk over to him.

"Are you okay?" I say to him. I would never say this out of the kindness of my heart. I say it because I might be a little concerned.

"Oh I'm fine." He says. His voice shakes slightly.

"Don't give me any of that bull." I say. I refrain from any cursing. Who knows how these guys might react?

"I said I'm fine." He restates, a little harder this time. Persistent, I see. Maybe I can start a conversation before Mabel and I start our knitting session.

"What does the name Dipper even mean? It sounds like a pretty dumb name to give to a kid. I doubt your-our- parents are dumb." I ask. I'm actually curious about this.

"It means nothing." Dipper says.

"Oh Dipper! Don't lie!" Mabel says.

"Well, I mean. It's nothing you really need to know about and stuff." Dipper says, voice cracking. Bingo.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. Just know I'm pretty good at finding out things. So, if you want to keep it secret, be on the lookout." I say, sitting on Mabel's bed. Dipper walks out of the room, visibly either annoyed or possibly frightened.

"I'm guessing you might need a refresher on how to knit." Mabel says to me. I nod, I haven't had much practice. They didn't let you do much in the facility.

Mabel started telling me how to knit. I got the yellow yarn and started.

"Wow! You're great at this!" She complimented me. No one's ever done that before. I know what a compliment is. I try to answer the best way I know.

"Thank you." I mumble. Mabel looks at me sympathetically. Well, she's good at reading feelings.

"Tyler, where were you?" Mabel asks.

"I really shouldn't tell you." I say. Mabel persists.

"Please, tell me." She asks again.

"It's nothing you should hear." I tell her again. She doesn't try it again. She tries… other methods.

"What did you do there?" Mabel questioned. She was really trying. Maybe in the future I can tell her.

"I can't tell you. Maybe later." I say. Hopefully this will be enough to satisfy her. It barely is.

"Okay." She says. We continue knitting. She makes another sweater. Damn, she is fast.

"Tyler!" She chastises. I said that out loud didn't I? Where did all my years' worth of training go?

"Sorry." I say. It wasn't very heartfelt I either. I couldn't care less of what she thought of my language choices.

"It's just, I hate violence and cursing." Mabel tells me. She puts a hand on my shoulder. I nearly smack it off, but I know it's just a friendly gesture.

"I see, I'll have to refrain myself a lot then." I say. Mabel gives me a questioning look.

"Tyler, please. I beg of you, tell me." She says. I hear what she says and scan it immediately. There was no malice in her voice. No trickery. Nada. Zilch. Maybe I can tell her something.

"If you wish. I'll tell you a little bit." I say. Mabel readjusts herself. "In the place I was raised in, the taught me how to fight. There weren't many rules about language, so why wouldn't I use it?"

"Isn't there more? That wasn't much." She says. I sigh. Why not?

"Fine, I'll tell you something. I was in a _place_. Call it a facility. I escaped eventually, now I'm here. I can't tell you more." I tell her. She gapes at me. Then, out of nowhere, she lunges at me for a hug. I look hesitantly, before I let the embrace happen.

We knitted for a little more until I told her that I want to go around, alone. She said okay and let me go about my business.

I walk down the wooden stairs carefully, I don't want to do disturb anything. I find Dipper sitting on the couch drinking some soda. I walk over to the yellow-green thing.

"Hey." He says. I'm surprised. He doesn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing, greet someone.

"Hi." I mutter. I don't really say hi like normal people do. It's not any form of social deprivation, just I don't say hi.

"So, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to make some form of conversation with the kid. I guess we're the same age so I can't call him kid.

"Nothing." He says quickly. Too quickly. I make sure to make note of that. I pull the notebook out of my backpack.

I glance over to him and make a quick sketch. I write my note and close the notebook.

"What's that?" He asks. Why does he need to know?

"Nothing anyone needs to know about." I say. He looks at me, possibly annoyed. "What?"

"What's wrong with seeing a little notebook, I am curious." He says. Oh he is quite the wise one now is he?

"It's mine. It has things you don't need to see in it." I say. He looks dejected, but perks up once again.

"Have you ever gone on any adventures?" He asks. Why does he ask?

"No, not any I think of." I lie. I was definitely lying. This whole escape fiasco was an adventure.

"Would you like to go on one?" He asks. I'm actually surprised. This kid just can't fray away from adventures, can he? Well, I like it.

"Sure, why not? I need more excitement in my dull, characterless, and unfulfilling at points, life. At times I wonder what's out there you know? What everyone could possibly be doing at this very moment, going about their lives." I rant. I also lied again. I can't let him even have a clue. He would look into it, and find out too much. I just had one of those vocabulary bombs didn't I? Yep. Dipper stands there with a slightly confused look etched on his face.

"Sorry, sometimes I let my, apparently extensive, vocabulary go everywhere. What I don't understand is why no one just uses all of these words?" I say. Dipper nods because he understands. I highly doubt he's understanding. It's better than not comprehending it at all though.

"Well, that's fine. We can go on something tomorrow. I just hope Grunkle Stan doesn't make us do something." Dipper says. I start to hear a dragging. Then a dropping. Then a yell.

"Kid! Come help me with this bed!" I can hear an old man say. I have a feeling that it's Grunkle Stan. Ha, grunkle. Clever. Dipper looks irritated.

"Coming!" Dipper yells to Stan. "Sorry, got to go get your bed." He whispers to me and rushes to Stan. I sit there for a minute. I can barely make it through. The bed hasn't even made it up the stairs. I go to where Dipper and Grunkle Stan are. They are going through the gift shop.

"Are you guys going to take all day?" I ask, slightly peeved. It's just a bed.

"Kid, listen, this bed is heavy." Grunkle Stan says. I scoff. It is a bed.

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting." I say as go towards the bed. I put my hands under it. "Let's do this." I pick up my part of the bed and we go much faster. Dipper and Grunkle Stan share slightly bewildered looks. They didn't think I was this strong. I guess all that damn weight training actually paid off. Who knew?

After a few minutes, we were up the stairs and nearly into Dipper's, Mabel's, and my room. We put the bed close to the front. Now for the moving.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Grunkle Stan asks. Mabel has an idea.

"Let's move Dipper's bed in the middle!" Mabel says. I'm okay with that. I would definitely decorate my side. Grunkle Stan agreed. Dipper, wasn't as happy.

"What about the stuff I put up?" Dipper asked. Mabel shrugged, as did Grunkle Stan.

"You'll just have to figure it out." He says. Dipper sighs, knowing he is defeated. Mabel's idea comes into play. Grunkle Stan and Dipper push Dipper's bed into the middle, and they put mine on the side.

"Now! Let's go get some sheets!" Grunkle Stan says.

"Yay!" Mabel says running down the stairs. I run with her and Dipper goes behind. We all go into Grunkle Stan's car. We start driving to the furniture store.

We looked around for a while. There were tons of different colours. Pink, purple, beige. Nothing spoke to me. Until I saw the best one of all. It was a bright yellow. It had brown laces on the edges. I loved it.

"Found it!" I yelled. Some manager told me to keep it down. Screw them, we probably wouldn't go here again. I would be told in the car later that just like the rest of the Pine's, I make trouble.

We grabbed the blanket, got some white sheets and a pillow, and bought them. Or so I thought until we started running. Apparently the guy I'm going to live with is a shoplifter. This is the most exciting thing ever!

Next, we went to a decoration store. We were all allowed to get a few things. Dipper didn't get anything, stating that what he had was fine. Mabel got a few more posters and some stuffed animals. I got one stuffed animal.

It was a big brown lab. I loved it. I grabbed it and looked more in the store. I found a poster of my favourite anime, _DragonBall Z,_ and my favourite show, _SpongeBob Squarepants._ I got a colourful lamp.I also found many pencils and notebooks. That was all I got since Grunkle Stan started to hear police sirens.

Grunkle Stan shoplifted once more and we went to the Mystery Shack. I put my posters up, put the notebooks and pencils on the side table along with the lamp, put the sheets, blankets, and pillow on the bed, and I jumped on the bed with my stuffed animal. Once Dipper and Mabel put their night clothes on, I went to the bathroom and put on mine.

I grabbed what I got out of my backpack. Just a t-shirt and some sports shorts. I threw them on and redid my braid. I went out and back to the bedroom. I sat on my bed. It had been too long since I had a soft bed.

"Well, today was fun!" Mabel shouted. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah. I just can't be happier that I'm living here. I think this will be nice." I say.

"I hope so." Dipper says. I looked at my watch. 10:30 it said. I think it was high time for some overdue sleep. I told Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah." Mabel said as she yawned. Dipper laid in his bed. I turned off my lamp, as Dipper did his, and Mabel hers. We all said goodnight as we drifted to sleep.

I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. I just had to think about what's to come. I could have sworn I heard some noise downstairs, but I forgot about it as I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Ah, finally done. Next chapter will start being in the works tomorrow. I've really based Tyler on myself. I love DBZ and SpongeBob. I think they can be real in this world. Anyway, sorry it took so long. Just school in general. I'm excited for Halloween. It's my favourite holiday.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. Teenagers

Separation 4

 **A/N: NOTE: I wrote this Authors Note before I started the chapter.**

 **I don't know how this chapter is going to play out. I might just wing it. I might do a variation of the next episode now that Tyler is here (there will be MAJOR changes since she's here). I guess I just have to write and see what I come up with.**

I shook awake. I don't know why. I didn't have any sort of nightmare. I turned to my side. My siblings were laying there, rather peacefully if I say so myself.

I stretch and yawn and all the things you do when you stir awake. I make my way over to the triangular window that overlooks the forest. It is a rather beautiful sight. I can't see the sun, for it is still night. I'd say about 6:00. I can see the smallest bit of light over at the very edge of the forest.

The sun would come up soon. I notice that I am hungry.

 _'Well, I'm awake. Nothing wrong with making some breakfast for everyone.'_ I justify to myself. I grab my normal clothes from my backpack and walk to the bathroom. When I make it there and open the door, I turn the light on.

I could swear the old lights in this bathroom were making a slight buzzing noise, but no matter, it wasn't important. I got changed and walked back into the bedroom. There was more light showing, but Dipper and Mabel were still sleeping.

I quietly treaded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened and looked into the refrigerator. There wasn't much, just some eggs and milk. Okay, that's _something_ to work with. I knew how to cook at least. What a surprise, that facility actually taught me something useful once more.

I looked to the door by the fridge. I'm guessing that is the pantry. I place my hand on the doorknob, turn it, and then pull it, revealing something that would be very useful for my breakfast.

 _'This will be a great breakfast for them.'_ I think as I take the thing out of the pantry.

 _50 Minutes Later…_

I could hear Mabel and Dipper getting up. Their footsteps were echoing down here. I made sure that everything had to be perfect. No burnt anything. What would they think if they saw I couldn't cook? It is such a basic skill.

These days have become so challenging. I'm starting to act more and more yet less and less how I should be, facility standards. It's just, the facility has taught me so much. Things I needed. Though for some things, I resent them. Push them to the side. Some of the things they taught me. I wish I never had to see it.

Firing different types of guns. I knew how to kill people. I knew different types of martial arts. I always felt it a bit extreme for an assassin.

Mabel and Dipper can never know who or what I truly am. They can't ever know that I'm an assassin, a killer. They would hate me. They are the only family I have. I can't let this happen.

I can hear Mabel and Dipper come downstairs. Show time.

"You really need to take a shower Dipper!" I can hear Mabel say playfully.

"No way! I don't get why people have to shower all the time! I'll shower next week!" Dipper says back, with the same playful tone.

"You said that last week!" Mabel says. Their voices are getting closer they must be very close down the stairs. I don't hear any footsteps down the stairs. They're almost here.

"Ooh! What is that smell?" Mabel asks.

"It smells like… pancakes? Or waffles?" Dipper answers. They finally walk into the kitchen, their eyes become wide.

"Oh my goodness! Waffles _and_ pancakes! Even the greatest juices!" Mabel says excitedly. Dipper just smiles, though I can see the excitedness in his eyes. They still didn't notice me, since they were so interested in the food. Mabel finally sees me.

"Tyler, did you make this?" Mabel asks me. I simply nod.

"Oh thank you!" She says, pulling me into a big hug. I barely give back the embrace. I don't really like hugs.

"Are you guys going to eat the food? Or are your eyes bigger than your mouths?" I tease. I throw some forks and knives at Dipper and Mabel. Everything else was already there. Mabel catches what I throw. Dipper catches the knife, but not the fork. He drops it, then looks embarrassed. I pull some silverware for myself out.

"Man, you really know how to cook!" Mabel muffles from all of the food in her mouth.

"Yeah Tyler! Where'd you pick all this up?" Dipper asks. I don't answer. We eat in silence until Grunkle Stan comes in.

"Hot Belgian waffles! Who did all this?" Grunkle Stan's gravelly voice yells. I turn around in my chair and wave.

"Yours truly." I answer.

"Now I'm definitely happy you're around!" He states. I smile. "Cooking is harder than being in prison!" Wait, did he say _prison_? I let it go, he shoplifts all the time. Why should I be surprised? Saying he is a conman.

"What day is it anyway?" Stan asks.

"Monday." I answer. He grins.

"Good! Your first day on the job!" He says. I manage to roll my eyes.

"What joy." I say. I rest my chin on my hand. Mabel and Dipper chuckle. I manage a slight grin.

"In only a few hours, you will witness working at the Mystery Shack! You'll also meet some of the employees or whatever." Grunkle Stan says. I sigh. More people. I've never took a liking to that.

"Yeah Tyler! There's Soos!" Mabel says.

"And Wendy!" Dipper adds. "She's super cool."

"So's Soos!" Mabel argues. Dipper shrugs.

Soon the hour changes from 7:00 to 8:00. We're all watching morning television. Except for Stan. Who knows and who cares where he went? Okay, I might actually be curious, but that isn't important right now. What was important was that The Mystery Shack does not open until 9:00, so we have time.

"None of this stuff is good." I say, flipping through the channels.

"Tell me about it. Back at home, we have the best channels." Dipper agrees.

"There's been some good stuff." Mabel says. We all sigh heavily at the same time, giving giggles all around. We are so immature. Maybe I should let myself be a little immature every so often, it would lighten my mood for sure.

We just chat and stuff until 8:45, since nothing appears to be on the old TV.

"Kids! You know what time it is!" Grunkle Stan yells. He appears in the living room in a black suit, eyepatch equipped, brown shoes, and lovely red fez with a golden sign on it. He definitely looks the part to be the 'Man of Mystery'.

We go into the gift shop part and get into our positions. Grunkle Stan is going to make Dipper show people around with him, in case there are multiple groups. Mabel and I have to clean around, and make sure nothing is dirty.

I hear the creaking door open.

"Hey Mr. Pines. What's up?" I hear a girl say. She sounds like a teenager. Maybe this is Wendy?

"What's up is that you are late!" Grunkle Stan says.

"Dude, it's like, 8:46." The girl says.

"I believe in being right on the dot. Now go man the register." Grunkle says sternly. I'm glad I'm family.

I go into the gift shop to see the girl. She is tall, has fiery, long red hair, and a green plaid shirt. There is a white undershirt under it. That's all I can see from where I'm standing.

Mabel goes next to me. "Hey Wendy!" She greets. Wendy looks at her.

"Oh hey Mabel. Who's this?" Wendy says, pointing to me.

"Oh! This is Tyler, she is Dipper and I's secret sister!" Mabel says. Mabel looks serious enough for Wendy to believe her.

"Cool." Wendy simply replies.

A few minutes pass, and people are going through the Mystery Shack.

It was boring all day. Cleaning is not as fun as it seemed to be. I don't even know why I had to clean. I actually had to help (some rather stupid) people in the gift shop. Such as the one guy who didn't know which question mark hat to get.

 _Flashback to an Hour Ago…_

 _"So, should I get a brown, or blue one?" This woman asks._

 _"I don't know, which do you think speaks to you?" I say. I can help this woman, in a way. I've never really thought about fashion before._

 _"I don't know! This brown one really goes with my skin tone, but the blue one really matches the clothes I wear all the time!" The woman says louder. I sigh._

 _"Just buy both." I say._

 _"That's a good idea!" The woman says. She says it like this was so obvious. Maybe that's how I should have said it to her._

 _Present…_

Gah. That woman was just so infuriating. Dumb things like that happened all day. It's finally the afternoon, and business is slow. Wendy is at the cash register and Mabel is just spinning on an old globe. It squeaks each time round. I'm leaning on the counter that Mabel is on and Wendy is sitting at.

Dipper was looking at a portrait of some ghost on the wall.

"Hey guys, do you believe in ghosts?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Even if I've seen little men, I don't believe in ghosts.

"Could be possible. Highly unlikely. How could they exist?" I say.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Mabel says. Her and I laugh and high-five.

"Good one!" I say. Dipper walks over and stops the globe. Mabel manages to catch herself.

"Dipstick!" Mabel shouts.

"Mabel." Dipper says. Mabel and Dipper still keep their smiles plastered on their faces. Stan comes from outside.

"Soos! Wendy! Get over here!" He yells with that gravelly voice.

"Yes Mr. Pines?" Soos says with no breath. Did he actually run over here?

"You two need to wash the bathrooms." Grunkle Stan orders. Wendy slams down her magazine.

"No. Way." Wendy says sharply.

"Yes sir!" Soos replies happily.

"Well, I'm still going. Soos, go clean the bathrooms." Grunkle Stan says. Soos puts his hand to his head in a salute. Grunkle Stan walks out the door.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Wendy says. She pulls down a secret ladder, probably to the roof.

"Is that to the roof?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah!" Wendy says. "Who's ready to go on the roof?"

"I'm ready for some roof time!" I yell. "We are ready for roof time! We are ready for roof time!" Dipper, Mabel, and I start to chant. We go up the ladder and onto the roof. We walk to a spot where it looks like Wendy made a relaxing place.

"Welcome, to the place where I sneak out all the time." Wendy says.

"This is awesome!" Dipper states. We all pick up a pine cone. Wendy says we should try and hit something.

Dipper throws and hits a car. The car alarm goes off.

"Jackpot!" Wendy says, and gives Dipper a high-five. Mabel hits the totem pole. It's my turn. I won't throw too hard.

I throw the pine cone.

"Ow!" I hear in the distance.

"That was great!" Wendy says. A car comes up.

"Look my friends!" Wendy yells. The car pulls down its window and someone yells out.

"Hey Wendy!" The voice calls out. Wendy turn to us.

"You aren't going to tell Stan?" She asks. We all shake our heads.

"You guys are life savers!" Wendy says. She slides down the trees around the shack and gets into the car.

"See ya Wendy! He he good times!" Dipper hesitates. Mabel and I show a knowing glance. We go to the side.

"Some people think love is a mystery to me, but I know perfectly well what it is. I think our brother is all in that." I whisper to Mabel. She nods.

"Oooh!" Mabel says.

"What?" Dipper says.

"Oh you know what! You're in love!" Mabel points out playfully.

"Wendy is just cool. I don't like her or anything!" Dipper says. I could've sworn that night I heard him whisper 'uh-oh'.

 _The Next Day…_

"Who wants to have a random dance party?" Mabel asks. I raise my hand.

"Count me in!" I yell. I've really let myself relax. Having fun is just so… fun!

"Let's do this! Go! Go! Go!" Wendy yells. We all start dancing and laughing. I walk over to Dipper. I see he is writing something.

'I am pretending to write something down.' It says on his paper. Oh boy.

"What do you have here?" I ask. Dipper turns instantly.

"Nothing!" He says.

"Well, do you want to dance with us?" I offer. Dipper was about to shake his head.

"Yeah Dipper!" Wendy calls out. Dipper actually considers it. Wow, he was really hit by Cupid's arrow!

"I don't dance." Dipper says nervously.

"Don't lie! Remember the Lamby Dance?" Mabel says.

"No!" Dipper says angrily.

"I want to see this!" Wendy and I say simultaneously.

Mabel holds up a little picture. "Dipper would jump around and sing the cutest song!"

Wendy's phone beeps. "Well, time to go! My friends are waiting!"

"Can we go?" Dipper asks. Mabel and I glance at each other.

"My friends are pretty intense. How old are you guys?" Wendy asks. Mabel was about to answer twelve but Dipper cut her off.

"Thirteen! Thirteen. So a teen." Dipper says nervously with a nervous chuckle.

"Well let's go!" Wendy says, walking outside.

"We aren't thirteen. I know what you're doing." I say a little too coldly to Dipper and walk outside. Mabel and Dipper says something to each other and come outside as well. Wendy's friends were doing some stupid thing with a jelly bean. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Wendy!" I can hear all of the teenagers say simultaneously.

"Hey guys! These are pals from work. Dipper, Mabel, and Tyler." Wendy says.

"I know how to chew gum to make a brain!" Mabel says. Well since we are doing talents…

"She isn't much for first impressions, unlike this guy!" Dipper says pointing to himself. How many times do I have to roll my eyes today?

"I know how break someone's arm." I announce. "And maybe other things…"

"Other than this girl," A teenage boy with all black on says slightly nervously to Wendy. "Are you babysitting?"

"Shut up Robbie! Anyway guys let me introduce you to the gang." Wendy says. "This is Lee and Nate." The two boys in question punch each other and laugh. Why do I find that a little amusing? "Tambry." Wendy continues. She looks at a girl on her phone.

"Hey." The girl says. He voice is so monotone.

"Lastly we got Thompson and Robbie." Wendy finishes.

"I spray painted the water tower." Robbie says.

"You mean the muffin?" Dipper asks.

"No the explosion!" Robbie says.

"Now let's get into the car!" Wendy says. We all get into a van. Thompson says something about not punching the roof or whatever. We punch the roof despite him. We start driving. The teenagers do some usual antics and stuff. Not surprising.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

We pull up to some convenience store called Dusk 2 Dawn. Seems a little… sketchy to me.

"This place has been abandoned for years." Wendy says.

"I'm guessing there's a good reason." I say.

"A health code violation?" Dipper suggests.

"MORE LIKE MURDER!" Nate yells.

"Yeah, some folks died in there a while back." Lee explains.

"Cool!" Mabel exclaims. I have to admit, it is pretty fascinating.

"Let's go in!" I yell. Everyone nods. We all start climbing the fence. Well actually, Tambry puts a timer on her phone so we can see who climbs the fastest. Wendy goes first, she gets a really great time. The rest of her friends go. Wendy is still in the lead. Dipper finally climbs and gets the lowest time. Poor Dipper.

"Let's see what you can do Tyler!" Mabel says. The teenagers get roused up. Dipper looks around.

"Yeah, if you're not chicken!" Dipper says meanly. Mabel punches him gently on the shoulder. Oh, just wait until I get to him.

"Oh you want me to go over this fence?" I ask.

"Yeah, chicken!" Dipper taunts. This makes the teenagers even more roused up. Okay, that's it.

"Okay that's enough! Just wait until I get over there you damn brat!" I yell. Everyone gasps. I look at Dipper dead in the eye. Time to let this climbing training go to action. I run to the fence and climb it as fast as I could. I stand at the top and jump at Dipper.

"Woah! Awesome time!" Robbie says. When I'm on Dipper, I punch him on the shoulder and jump off, no reason to do anything else. We all start going into the store. Mabel shows a glance at me. A happy and slightly mad one. More happy though. Dip got what he deserved.

"Not. Cool." I say to him. I turn to leave. He follows behind.

"Oh great the door's locked!" Nate says. I'll handle this.

"I have an idea!" Dipper says. Let's see how long this takes. As he gets on the roof, I just go with my plan. He is taking too long.

"Move." I say to Nate and Lee. They move. I turn to the side. I ram my shoulder into the glass a few times. It finally budges.

"That easy." I say. We walk inside. When we make it, Dipper finally comes out of the vent.

"How'd you guys get in?" Dipper asks.

"Tyler totally smashed the doors." Mabel says. I look at Dipper. I have some sort of compassion for the guy.

"Dude, that was just payback. You'll be able to impress these guys in here. I know it." I say to him. He perks up.

"So what do we do?" Dipper asks.

"Whatever we want! This place is ours!" Wendy says. The teens have a mighty chorus of 'yeah!'

Mabel starts running around to try to find candy.

"Dipper! Tyler! Look!" Mabel shouts. We look at the candy. Smile Dip. Wonder what that is.

"Isn't that banned?" Dipper asks.

"Who cares? I'm eating it!" Mabel says.

"Go ahead. Just don't get sick." I say laughing. Mabel starts eating. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I jump down as quickly as possible. It hits the freezer behind me.

"Man, I was sure I was going to hit her!" Robbie shouts.

"I guess I'm just too fast!" I yell, grabbing some ice from the freezer. I throw them at multiple people in the store. I run up to Dipper.

"Hey, I got a plan to impress Wendy." I say to him.

"Really?" Dipper asks.

"Of course! Just grab all this ice and come this way." I say to Dipper, handing him a bag of ice. We go over to a shelf. "Now put the ice here. Since we're having a food fight of sorts, this is totally fair. I'll get Robbie to come over here, and then when he gets in the right place, dump the ice!" Dipper nods with a mischievous grin to match.

"Yo Robbie! I bet if you are even close to me you can't get me!" I yell, jumping from out of the shelves.

"You're on!" He yells back. He starts making his way over with nacho cheese.

"Oh we gotta see this!" The teenagers say. The gather around. I signal them to keep quiet about Dipper's ice trick. Robbie gets into the spot. I signal Dipper. The ice start going down on Robbie.

"Oh man! Is this ice? Who did this?" Robbie yells. The teenagers start laughing.

"Oh Dipper got you good!" Wendy says. Dipper steps out.

"This guy?" Robbie says.

"Yep, he is now Dr. Funtimes!" Lee says. I look to Mabel. Yep, she's hallucinating. She'll be fine. I hope.

Dipper goes to the freezer to put the ice bag away. I hear a scream and go to him.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"There was something there, I swear!" Dipper answers.

"Are you getting scared, kid?" Robbie questions.

"No way." Dipper blows off. "Let's go play that game over there! The one that tricks people into exercising!"

The teenagers agree. Thompson is trying and failing to play the game.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! "The teenagers yell to encourage Thompson. He still fails.

"Woah guys look at this!" Robbie says. Everyone, except for Mabel, gathers around. There are the markings of dead people on the ground.

"It's true!" Lee yells.

"Someone lay down on them! Dipper!" Wendy says. Dipper has a frightened look on his face.

"Just do it, they are tape markings." I whisper to him. He nods. He hesitantly goes over to the markings. He lies down. The markings light up. Tambry looks up and freaking dissolves.

"Holy crap!" I yell. Tambry appears of the security camera screaming. Everyone except for Mabel and I scream back. Soon other things start happening. Thompson goes inside the game. Lee appears on a cereal box. Mabel starts to float up in the air. Shit.

"Are you ready to die?" Mabel says in a distorted voice. She must be possessed or something.

"Oh no! Mabel!" Dipper yells worriedly. I try to calm him down. Everyone is so scared, it looks slightly, pitiful. I just take my normal deep breaths.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask to the possessed Mabel. It's weird that I'm saying this to Mabel, she would chastise me to no end!

"You broke into our store!" Mabel says.

"Why don't you let us leave and not come back?" Wendy asks.

"Very well." The doors open. Robbie and Nate try to run to them but the doors close.

"Just kidding!" Mabel says.

"Let us out!" Nate yells.

"I don't like your tone!" Mabel says. Nate turns into a hot dog. Everything start floating to the ceiling. "Welcome to your eternal home!"

Dipper and Wendy run inside the ice machine to hide. I run and slide to them.

"We have to think about what the pattern is!" Dipper says.

"Yeah!" Wendy says.

"Let's see texting, video game, sarcastic. What's with that?" I say.

"That's just normal teenage stuff!" Wendy points out.

"Wait, normal teenage stuff! I know what to do!" Dipper says. I think about it for a few seconds longer.

"Oh, I get it!" I say. I lean over to Dipper. I whisper to him. "You want Wendy? Now's your chance."

To be honest I think this whole impressing thing is stupid, but I guess I'll help Dipper. Dipper goes out of the ice machine.

"I've got something to tell you!" He yells. I wonder…

"Yes?" The possessed Mabel says.

"I lied! I'm not a teenager! I'm twelve!" Dipper yells. A ghost drops Mabel. A girl ghost and boy ghost are together now. They started to talk about how they hated teenagers.

"They're my friends though! Can't I do something?" Dipper asks.

"Do you know any funny dances?" The girl ghost asks.

"Well, uh, can I do something else?" Dipper asks. The Lamby Lamby dance! I jump out of the ice machine.

"Do you guys want to see a dance?" I ask the ghosts.

"Of course!" They say.

"Then let's do this! Dipper you have to do the Lamby dance!" I tell Dipper. A costume goes on Dipper and he starts the dance. When he finishes, everyone is released. Once everyone reconciles, we go to the car.

We all mutually agree to go to the Shack next time.

"So anyway, what was that about being able to break someone's arm?" Mabel asks. Well, I guess I can tell her a little bit. With an old example of when I broke someone's arm.

Mabel and I laugh all the way to the Shack.

 **A/N: Ah, finally done. My first take on an episode. I think I did a good job. I had to look up the transcript, but I think I made the episode differ enough. Until the next time!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	6. Teasing

Separation 5

 **A/N: So, what episode do I have to tackle this time? Ah, Dipper Vs. Manliness. This will be interesting, saying I'm going to be writing with Mabel and Tyler more than Dipper. Let's see how it goes!**

I had woken up a few minutes prior. I didn't know why, but I remembered something. My notebook! I used to write journal entries all the time in there!

Once I had gotten myself changed, quietly of course, I was ready to start the day. First, writing my journal entry.

I put the notebook on the side table, or desk. I took one of the pencils on the side and thought about what I was going to write. I wrote the date, the paused. I tapped my pencil against my face, trying to come up with something- anything- to write.

I had so much to work with, and yet I couldn't write a single word. That is until a gusher of ideas came out. Soon I was writing so much until my hand hurt. I took a look at the entry.

'I can't believe that I really have siblings! I guess I have to go into some form of detail. About a week ago I met these two kids called Dipper and Mabel. They look just like me and have the same last name! After some investigating, we found out that we're probably triplets. That's nice. I went to a convenience store a few days back, things were pretty crazy. I just couldn't believe how much of a jerk Dipper was at that moment! I'm going to move past that, but maybe not entirely…

I just really hope I can keep the secret forever. Being asexual has nothing to do with it. It is the fact that I am pretty much an assassin. A skilled one at that. First being taught so many things as a soldier, then they switch me over to assassin. I can't believe the facility. I just never want Dipper and Mabel to know. If they found out, I'd be shunned. Kicked out. Maybe even maimed or worse.

That's all I'm going to write. Entry over.'

I think my entry was a good one. Not too long, and enough to get my point across.

 _'Man, I feel like I'm writing an essay.'_ I think. I find nothing wrong with writing essays, it's just, I'm really feeling like a student or something.

I look out the triangular window. Damn, it's too late to cook a great breakfast. I can't even get a quick and good one in. People are going to be waking up in at least five minutes. Fifteen at the most. Now what am I going to do? Maybe there are good diners in this town?

I go downstairs with my backpack on. I can't help but take it with me. What if someone breaks in here? My stuff could get stolen! I don't want _anyone_ to ever look at it.

I'm just so distressed. What am I going to do after this summer is over? I don't think Dipper and Mabel's, our, parents even know who I am anymore. Why would they want a killer anyway?

 _'I could make sure they never get the hint. But, that might be too hard. There must be some mannerisms I have that would give me away. I wish I never had to be in that place.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by my siblings coming down the stairs.

"Hey Tyler!" Mabel greets. I wave to her.

"No breakfast?" Dipper asks.

"Sorry, I guess I woke up too late. Do you guys have any diners around here?" I question.

"Oh yeah! There's this one place where this girl named Lazy Susan works! It's great!" Mabel answers with passion. I give her a thumbs up. I guess I just don't have the energy today?

"How are we even going to get Grunkle Stan to take us? He probably wouldn't leave the Shack." Dipper points out.

"I have an idea!" Mabel says. We all lean in close to hear it.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

Dipper, Mabel, and I stand in the gift shop. Grunkle Stan finally comes to see us.

"I didn't see any breakfast, are you kids okay?" Grunkle Stan asks as soon as he sees our display. Mabel said that we should look like we are starving for good measure.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks.

"Can we go to the diner?" Mabel asks.

"We're hungry." I finish. Okay, that whole thing sounded a little creepy.

"Can I say yes to avoid your triplet creepiness?" Grunkle Stan asks.

"Yes!" Dipper, Mabel, and I shout simultaneously.

"Okay, I don't think anyone is here." Grunkle Stan says. We walk out of the Mystery Shack and to his car. I look back in the window to see some weirdo holding up to shirts. Reading his lips I can tell he's saying 'Puma shirt, panther shirt.' Oh well, not my problem.

We start driving to the diner.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

We are finally here. We went in and sit at a booth. Everyone is yelling around us, it is slightly irritating. People are eating pancakes quickly and yelling go. I try to drown out the noise but it isn't working.

"Is there anywhere that isn't so loud?" I ask Dipper.

"No, but I know what you mean." He replies. I groan. We just try to drown out the noise while Stan talks to an older woman. Lazy Susan I presume. We look over to Stan so we can tell him our orders.

"And just get a small plate of ketchup for the boy." Stan finishes ordering.

"Stan! We want pancakes." Mabel complains.

"I'm not made of money." He replies, putting a dollar bill back in his sleeve. I roll my eyes. Cheapskate. This noise has gotten to be too much for me.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a little bit. Drown out the noise." I tell Mabel. She nods. She turns to tell Grunkle Stan. I get up out of the booth and go to the door. I could hear Dipper say something about winning the pancakes before I closed the door.

It was a nice day, I have to give it that. Perfect temperature. I could also hear the birds. Well, more like a woodpecker. Just pecking, and pecking, and pecking. Okay, this got annoying too quickly. Also, a bit boring.

 _'I'll sit out here a little longer, it's better than all that noise.'_ I think to myself. I pull out my 2nd notebook. This one was for writing. I have three notebooks, shoot me. I just love to write.

 _'What will I write about?'_ I question. Hmmm. I have an idea. I can write about being out here. Maybe I'll make notes about the scenery so I can use it in a story.

'Blue skies, green trees, many pine trees. Mushrooms of a variety of colours. Woodpeckers pecking constantly.' I stop writing. I decided it is probably time to go back inside. I've been out here about seven minutes. I guess I got lost in my thoughts.

I walk back towards the diner. Mabel and Stan are sitting there with pancakes, and Lazy Susan just walked away.

"How'd you guys get the pancakes?" I ask, pointing to the pancakes.

"Oh, Manly Dan just won them." Mabel asks. She hands me a plate. I cut mine up and start eating. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I'll think of it later. I'm too hungry now.

"So Grunkle Stan, do you have a thing for Lazy Susan?" I ask casually, looking at my pancakes.

"How could you even guess that?" He asks.

"It's very simple. I'm good at noticing things." I reply.

"Oh, I can imagine this!" Mabel lightly shouts.

"Woah woah woah woah, no way." Grunkle Stan denies. Mabel looks at him.

"Okay fine. It would be nice if she liked me. I've been out of the game for so long though, I have no idea where to start." Grunkle Stan admits.

"Oh don't worry Stan. Tyler and I have a plan. Nothing is stronger than the power of sisters!" Mabel shouts.

"We?" I ask. Oh crap, I can't do anything about love! I'm worse off than Grunkle Stan! I've never had anything to do with love before! I think back to what I wrote this morning. 'Being asexual has nothing to do with it.'

"Of course! You and me working together!" Mabel shouts. We go to the car and drive to the Shack.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

Mabel and I had set something up for Stan. Mabel had thought of different things that could happen. I followed along, not very well. She was telling me stuff about love and how we can get Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan to fall for each other.

Grunkle Stan walks into the room. "Welcome Grunkle Stan!" Mabel starts. She hands me the camera.

"Now picture time!" Mabel shouts. I take a picture of Grunkle Stan. The flash was on, oops.

"Aah!" He yells. Mabel pulls out her scrapbook.

"Hey, I never miss an opportunity for scrapbooking!" Mabel explains. Stan rubs his eyes. "Now, Soos here is going to play a woman. Not just any woman though. Lazy Susan!"

"I will do the best I can." Soos says in the most serious tone.

"Now, you have to approach Soos like you would any other woman. We'll judge you based on how well you do." I tell Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan nods. He walks up to Soos.

"You got any money I can borrow?" Grunkle Stan says. Mabel and I share worried looks. This might take a while. We go over to tell Grunkle Stan his score.

"1." I tell him.

"Don't worry! We'll get your number up to 11!" Mabel yells excitedly. We all go outside, better training will be out there.

"Okay, we are going to work on some manners. First things first." Mabel starts.

"Now, when you and a lady are both at the door, what do you do?" I ask.

"I let her open the door and slide in once she walks in." Stan answers.

"Um, no." Mabel says. We go over to the screen door. "Tyler, be a male." Okay then.

"I'm going to be just some random woman. Now watch Grunkle Stan." Mabel says. I walk up to the door and open it.

"Why thank you!" She says. She walks in. She walks back out.

"See?" Mabel asks. Grunkle Stan nods. I look over to the forest. I hear some faint sound and a bunch of birds fly away. I know I recognised that sound. It was the voice! The voice that belonged to… to… Dipper!

"Guys, where's Dipper?" I ask, worry filling my voice.

"Oh, he went off somewhere when you went outside the diner." Mabel answers, looking at her list of activities.

"Why would he do that?" I ask. Mabel paused and turned to me.

"Well, Grunkle Stan and I were teasing him." Mabel says. This doesn't make sense. Dipper wouldn't go away because of some teasing. And what was the teasing even about. Unless…

"What were you teasing him about?" I question sternly.

"Oh nothing he couldn't handle. Just saying he wasn't very manly." Mabel blew off. That makes sense. Dipper seems like that type.

"And how much did you do? No no wait, what happened?" I ask.

"Well, when you went out Dipstick went to go win pancakes with a manliness tester. We said he couldn't do it, seriously look at him! He tried and failed and tried to say the machine was broken until this other guy came in and won pancakes. He ran out of the diner." Mabel explains. For some reason, some anger boiled inside me.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I ask her angrily. She was about to talk to me about my language, but I cut her off. "He is your brother! I get some teasing, but I mean about that subject!" I sigh. "We will talk about this later. With Dipper."

I run off before Mabel can say anything, leaving her to do the matchmaking process with Stan by herself.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

I don't know where Dipper is, but I will find him. I heard some other yells on my trip, so I'm heading that way. I might have been too harsh on Mabel, but I think she got the point I was making. I just don't get why she'd do that to Dipper.

I stop to take a breath. I sit down on a rock.

"Multi-bear!" I hear. That had to be Dipper, that was his voice. What is a multi-bear? Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm going to find Dipper.

I'm in a clearing. I look to the mountain on the side of me. I can see some form of cave thing and someone climbing. They look familiar. Wait, is that Dipper? It is! I start to go towards the mountain, which is only a few minutes out.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

I have finally climbed this mountain. It's not even a mountain, more of a rocky hill. I walk towards the cave. I listen to what's going on inside.

"I wish to die listening to my favourite song." I hear someone say. They explain something about a tape player, then a song plays. It's actually kind of catchy.

"You listen to Icelandic pop group BABBA? I-I love BABBA." I can hear Dipper say. Bingo. I walk in the cave.

"Dipper?" I say. He turns to me.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Dipper asks.

"I came to find you, after hearing about Mabel's _teasing_." I say coldly. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh this is Multi-bear." Dipper answers. "We were just talking about a song we both like." He turns t the bear. "Disco girl…"

"Coming through…" The Multi-bear sings.

"That girl is you." I finish.

"You like this song?" Dipper asks.

"Eh, I just heard it play." I reply. Dipper talks with Multi-bear about how he is surprised someone likes the same song as him yadda yadda yadda.

"Now, I accept my fate." Multi-bear says. Wait, is Dipper going to kill him? I grab the spear Dipper is holding as fast as I could and broke it.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asks.

"Not letting this creature die!" I shout.

"I couldn't have done it anyway." Dipper says.

"You have to kill Multi-bear!" A creature from behind us says.

"No way. Just like the rest of your stuff. All of that stuff about being man you said? I'm starting to think it's bull. I am not killing Multi-bear, he's cool." Dipper says to the creature. Now it's my turn.

"Why would you want to kill this creature? From what I've seen it's nice! I'd rather kill all of you than him! Why don't you stop messing with my brother and get your scrawny asses out of here!" I shout. The creatures boo and leave.

"So Dipper, want to head to the Shack?" I ask.

"Sure." He nods.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

We walk up to the diner. Mabel is there with Stan. We walk in.

"Hey guys!" Mabel says. She looks so, sullen.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper says quietly.

"Dipper, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have made fun of you like that. Tyler here really told me." Mabel says.

"It's cool." Dipper says. I think it has been a job well done. That is until Stan comes and rips open his shirt. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight.

 **A/N: This didn't take long! Just a few days. I think I did a good job changing this episode. It felt good to have Mabel get some common sense kicked in by Tyler. Really good.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	7. Battered

Separation 6

 **A/N: Before writing this, I already know there's going to be a lot of yelling. Let's see what happens!**

We were going to have a party today. Stan is only doing it to bring some kids to the Shack and to get more money. I think it would be a good opportunity for me to at least meet some people. It was already into the middle of the day before anything interesting happened.

"Mabel, Tyler. I don't feel so good- BBBBLLLAAA!" Dipper fakes and sprays silly string at us.

"Oh really?" I ask teasingly and spray silly string back at him.

"BBBLLLLAAAA!" Mabel says, spraying silly string. Wendy runs into the room.

"Guys, guys, something terrible just happened!" She yells. I gasp. She starts spraying silly string. These people.

"No, no. Party supplies are off limits!" Grunkle Stan shouts. He takes the silly string away.

"Mr. Pines, is it anyone's birthday?" Soos asks.

"Ha, no way. I just need to get kids to spend money here at the Shack. They only want fun, this will be the most fun they'll ever have!" Grunkle Stan replies.

"This is why kids don't go to the Mystery Shack." I whisper to Mabel and Dipper. They chuckle with me.

"You kids go make yourself useful and go copy these." Grunkle Stan orders. I snatch them from him and burst outside. I guess I was just tired of being inside. Mabel and Dipper rush after me. We were already in the golf cart before Grunkle Stan tried to stop us.

"Wait! I have a copier!" Grunkle Stan yelled after us. I didn't listen and started the golf cart. We were heading to town.

"I bet his copier is broken anyway." I tell Mabel and Dipper.

"I agree." Dipper says.

 _1 Hour Later…_

We finally made it back to the Shack. We each had 35 fliers in hand. Grunkle Stan has had an influence on us. We didn't have enough money to pay, so we paid for 70 of 'em and tok the rest. I'd like to call it "permanent borrowing".

"We're back Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouts as she bursts through the door. Dipper and I follow behind.

"Did you at least make the copies?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't have come back without them." I reply.

"Good. Put them on the table." Grunkle Stan says. I put the fliers on the table.

"Now party people… and Dipper." Grunkle Stan begins, Mabel chuckles. "We need to order positions." "Soos, you work for free, and you begged, so you're DJ-ing."

"Don't worry Mr. Pines. I read a book on this." Soos answers, holding up a book which I really think wasn't useful.

"Okay then." Grunkle Stan says hesitantly. "Wendy, you and Mabel work the ticket stand."

"What? No way! This is Mabel and I's fun night!" I argue. I go over to Dipper.

"You could work with Wendy…" I whisper.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He replies.

"Good." I say. I move away from him.

"I could work with Wendy, if that's okay." Dipper says quietly.

"Okay, but know, you're going to have to stay there. All night. No going into the party." Grunkle Stan tells Dipper.

"Oh don't worry. I will." Dipper replies.

"Now let's get ready to party!" Grunkle Stan says. Dipper, Mabel, and I rush upstairs. I check my watch. 4:30. The party starts at six.

"Wait, so why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" I ask. Mabel gasps.

"It's a party Tyler! Time to let yourself shine!" Mabel answers. I look in my backpack. I look at my other clothes that I got. I look on Mabel's side of the room. I think I just had an idea.

"Mabel, can I use some of your fabric?" I ask her.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

I was snipping away with my scissors. I had made the plans for the outfit prior. I think this outfit will be nice. Mabel is going as something 80s. I think mine is going to be a little more me.

I got myself a nice jacket when we were out shopping one day. Tan, short sleeved, looked like a safari hunter's dream. Oh yeah. That's mine.

I was making myself a shirt, since I couldn't wear it. It was still yellow, you can never get me to change colours. It looked similar to my usual shirt except for the white stripes on it.

Mabel kept saying I should wear a skirt, and I kept telling her no. In different ways of course. I kept my same tan cargo shorts, to go with the short sleeve jacket. I painted my belt though, to add a little more. I changed out my earrings. From normal small diamond things, to a bit bigger ones so more can see.

Lastly, it was my hair. Mabel said I should spruce it up. I agreed. Just not with any accessories. I took it out of its long braid, it was definitely hot. I parted it and added one small braid, the smallest I could make. I brushed it, and decided that was good enough. Soon it was 5:45. Nearly time.

We all came downstairs. Dipper had on just a bow tie, Mabel had on her 80's look, and I had on my nifty little outfit.

"Tyler you look great!" Mabel tells me. I blush slightly.

"Thanks, I thought I'd take _some_ of your advice." I say to Mabel. She smiles.

"Nice look you have." I say to Dipper.

"I know I know, but I think a bow tie is good enough." He replies. I couldn't say no to that. Well, I could, but no use.

"So Dipper, do you think you'll be able to get Wendy?" I ask him.

"Of course, I have a fool-proof plan." Mabel walks over.

"You don't have a list do you?" Mabel asks in a complaining tone.

"Of course I do!" Dipper answers. He pulls out a long list.

"Dipper, it's just a night with her. I might not know much about this sort of thing, but I think you should talk to her." I say. I walk away, I don't really feel like getting on the subject of love. Mabel says something to Dipper and walks towards me.

"Have you ever liked someone?" She asks out of the blue.

"Uh… no. Why?" I reply.

"You've never been in love?" Mabel questions.

"No, I find the idea a bit weird to begin with." I answer honestly.

"Well I know what we're going to do tonight! Find you a date!" Mabel states, raising a fist in the air.

"Mabel, please don't." I say.

"Nonsense! It will be fun!" She shouts.

"If you say so." I say.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

The party is really starting to get going. It's nice, the blaring music could be changed, but nice. Wendy and Dipper were running the ticket stand, which I am really hoping is going smoothly. Mabel and I are just looking out before we really get into partying.

"So, does you uncle throw a great party or what?" Grunkle Stan asks, walking up to us. I shrug. Soos tries to make the DJ station work correctly, but is failing. It's actually funny to watch him try.

"Let's go from looking to partying!" I shout to Mabel.

"Yeah!" She replies. She pulls my arm and we go onto the scene. Mabel dances for a minute before coming with me to sit down. She starts talking to the girl she is sitting next with. They instantly hit it off. I think I should try to mingle.

Soos says something about a party crown. Maybe Mabel will go for that.

"Hey Mabel, you should try out for the crown!" I tell her.

"Yeah!" Mabel agrees. I look over to Soos. Some blonde girl is going up to him.

"A party crown? I'll take that, thank you very much!" The girl says. I walk up to her while Mabel and her friends are talking.

"Yeah, no. See my sister is competing and you can't just take the crown." I say to her. She scoffs.

"Yeah right. Who would compete with me? Fork girl? Lizard lady? 80's loser?" The blonde girl says into the microphone. Her "friends" laugh. I clench my fists. I was not going to let her talk about Mabel like that.

"Listen up you brat!" I shout, putting my finger on her chest. "You are _not_ going to talk about my sister and her friends like that. Who do you think you are?" Mabel starts to walk up to us.

"I am Pacifica Northwest, and you look like you can't dress for a party." Pacifica answers.

"You better shut up, because I'm about to-"

"Yeah Soos, I'll compete!" Mabel cuts me off. She looks over to Pacifica. "Hi, I'm Mabel."

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." Pacifica says. Before I get ready to punch her, I decide to wait it out.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel yells happily. Pacifica walks away with her friends. "She's going down, Tyler."

"So you're just going to let her talk to you like that?" I ask Mabel.

"Yeah, there's no reason to say anything back." Mabel tells me.

"Mabel, if you don't say anything, then it's working!" I explain to Mabel.

"Really?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah, you have to show them you aren't playing around." I tell Mabel. "I swear, if that girl messes with you again, I might just punch her."

We walk over to Mabel's new friends.

"Thanks for standing up for us. I'm Candy." The smaller one, Candy introduces.

"And I'm Grenda!" The other one shouts.

"Cool, I'm Tyler." I introduce. We all chat until we have to do some karaoke.

"Oh no thanks, I'll pass." I say to Mabel. "Anyway, you're the one about to win the crown!"

"Okay! Right after Pacifica." Mabel says, pointing to the stage. I can't stand this girl's singing voice either. We walk up to the front of the stage. Pacifica insults Grenda, but it's a cool insult. I'd love to be a wrestler. Wait, no I wouldn't.

"Hey, you look like you got it here. I'm going to go check on Dipper." I tell Mabel. She gives me a thumbs up. I go around to the ticket booth, but Dipper isn't there. Oh no…

I look all around the Mystery Shack. I look in every room until I see the strangest sight. I have to play it cool.

"Hello, my 3 brothers." I say, leaning up against the wall.

"Tyler?" They all ask simultaneously.

"Who else would I be?" I ask playfully. I put a serious face on. "Explain."

"Wendy sneaked inside and I didn't want to do the ticket booth. I was going to see if I could make a paper copy of myself and but cardboard behind it to fool Grunkle Stan. Turns out this copier copies people and now we're here." Dipper explains. I nod.

"So, do these guys have names?" I ask.

"Yep! I'm Tyrone." The Dipper with the number 2 hat says.

"I'm just number 3." The one with the 3 hat says.

"Okay Dipper, I don't know what else to say, but HAVE YOU GONE BATSHIT CRAZY?" I shout.

"No way, it's all part of my plan with Wendy." Dipper tells me.

"Dipper, I might not be the best person to ask about love, but I know that is not the way to do it." I say to Dipper.

"Maybe you're right…" Dipper says quietly.

"Et hmm." Tyrone says. "Don't you remember the plan? They plan is the key."

"Yeah, Tyler. I can't argue with myself." Dipper justifies.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out, I _will_ say I told you so." I tell Dipper. I walk out of the room. I go back down to the main room, ad Dipper follows behind soon after.

"So, how'd you do Mabel?" I ask Mabel.

"Great!" She says, turning around to me.

"Now we're going to bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time." Soos says. The music changes to slow music, and many people start to pair up together.

"Man, I love this song!" Wendy exclaims. Mabel and I go over to Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, now's your chance! You can dance with Wendy!" I tell him.

"Yeah goofus." Mabel agrees.

"Yeah." Dipper says. He starts to go over to Wendy, but stops himself. "I'll be right back!" He runs off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shout. I facepalm.

"He'll come around eventually." Mabel says.

"If you say so." I mumble to myself. We go back to talk with Mabel's friends.

"You guys do anything for fun?" I ask them.

"Just normal stuff, like read magazines!" Candy replies, holding up a magazine.

"You too?" Mabel asks. She holds one up too. Where did she even get that? While they start talking about magazines, I look around. I notice Soos, who's distracted by a light. I can't see who, but someone is changing the song.

 _'Probably someone who wants something different.'_ I convince myself. I look over to Grunkle Stan, who is distracted by… money? Oh well, I wouldn't put it above him.

 _'Okay, coincidence? No, can't be. It has to be… Dipper!'_ I think to myself. I go to find Dipper. I walk out into the hallway and see Wendy and Dipper talking. Oh I see, he was just going to talk to her! Perfect. I should tell Mabel.

"Hey Mabel!" I yell to her.

"Yeah?" She answers.

"Dipper is actually talking to Wendy like a real person!" I tell her. She grins.

"I didn't know Dipstick had it in him." Mabel says.

"Me too." I agree. "We should probably leave them. Can't disrupt that."

"True." Mabel concurs. She goes back to her friends, though despite what I just said, I'm spying on them. Wendy is actually gone and I see Dipper standing there with a bunch of clones of himself. Yep that's it, he's gone crazy. I grab some Pitt Soda and watch.

"Oh man, you guys sound crazy. Look, maybe we don't need the plan anymore, you know? Maybe I could just go talk to her like a normal person." Dipper tells his clones. Finally! Some reason! The clones argue with him.

"Guys, c'mon. We said we weren't going to turn on each other." Dipper says nervously.

"I think we all knew we were lying." Tyrone says. The clones drag Dipper and pull him away. Oh no! I have to save him! They go to put him in a closet. Once done, they talk amongst themselves. I make my way to them.

"So, you got rid of Dipper Classic?" I ask from behind them. I'm leaning on a wall, I just look cooler that way. They all turn around.

"Hello sister." Tyrone greets.

"I'm just going to ignore you said that. You aren't my brother." I say to him. I walk over to the closet.

"So, are you guys going to do anything? Or just let me open this door?" I question. I place my hand on the doorknob.

"Get her!" Tyrone shouts. The clones come for me. I sip my soda and punch one of them in the face. I accidentally pour some soda on myself. I punch the clone again, and my hand goes through it. The clone starts to melt. Water! That's it! I start to pour soda on the other clones. Tyrone manages to get away before I can pour some on him.

I open the closet door.

"Told. You. So." I tell Dipper.

"Okay fine, you were right." He says in a pained voice.

"I know." I say to Dipper. "Now you have one clone left to deal with. I'm not doing it for you. This is your mess."

"But-" Dipper starts.

"No buts!" I shout, running out. I go to Mabel, who is dancing. She gets up and talks to Pacifica. Pacifica walks away.

"So Dipper had made a bunch of clones of himself, but I think it's all fixed now." I tell Mabel. I explain to her what had happened. We talk until the voting happens.

"You can do this Mabel." I tell her as she walks up the stage.

"Applaud to vote for Pacifica." Soos says. Many people clap, but I, Grenda, and Candy don't.

"When we vote for Mabel, clap as much as you can." I tell them. They give me a thumbs up.

"Now applaud to vote for Mabel!" Soos shouts. The crowd plus Grenda, Candy, and I clap wildly.

"It looks like we have a winner!" Soos says. Pacifica grabs the mic.

"You seriously want weird girl to win? She is dressed like she is the 80's! Seriously!" Pacifica tells the audience into the mic. I clench my fists and storm up onto the stage. I place my hand onto her shoulder.

"Can I have a small word with you?" I ask her.

"See, someone already knows I'm a winner!" Pacifica shouts. She turns around to meet me about to punch her in the stomach. Everything had gone in slow motion. Based on training, I knew what to do. I had ducked down as quickly as possible and moved my left hand swiftly. I didn't hit her in the face because I needed to make a first impression, not a more lasting one.

Pacifica stumbled back and then fell over. The microphone falls down and makes some feedback.

"So, would you rather have someone who is nice win? Or someone who is just a rich snob?" I ask the audience. They make their decision. They pick Pacifica up in a concert style.

"PACIFICA! PACIFICA! PACIFICA!" The crowd cheers. Based on the look Pacifica gives me, she won't mention this to anyone, neither would the town. It would just be another forgotten event.

"Sorry Mabel, but I couldn't stand there." I apologise to Mabel.

"It's okay. You know, I actually punched someone who bullied Dipper when we were little kids." Mabel confesses.

"Cool." I say to her.

"So, I guess if you want to leave and forget we met, I'll understand." Mabel says to Candy and Grenda.

"We'd miss the sleepover if we left." Candy tells us.

"The what?" I ask. I'm vaguely familiar with a sleepover.

"I have the magazines." Candy says.

"Really?" Mabel questions.

"We might not have as many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other, and that's good enough." Candy says, turning to Mabel. She separated me from them. Grenda goes to talk to me.

"I think it's great you punched Pacifica. I love fighting!" Grenda shouts.

"You know, I believe you and I will get along just fine." I say to Grenda. Mabel requests Soos to play another song. We all dance around until Dipper comes in.


	8. Fraud

Separation 7

 **A/N: Ah, we get to deal with Pacifica again. This is also the episode (I think) where Mabel actually gets her feelings hurt. Yes, I am talking about Irrational Treasure, let's see how I do.**

We had gotten in Grunkle Stan's car minutes earlier. I don't know exactly why we had to go somewhere, but we did. We were all eating nachos. Well, I was eating the chips, not the cheese. Mabel took two chips and put them on her ears.

"Look! Nacho earrings! I'm so funny." Mabel stated. Dipper and I chuckle.

"That's a debate for another day." Grunkle Stan replies. The car comes to a stop. "Oh come on! What's with all this traffic?"

"Hey Grunkle Stan, what's with all these wagons?" I ask.

"Oh no! No No No!" Grunkle Stan yells. He floors it. "Not today!"

He nearly runs over some pedestrians, who were dressed very weirdly.

"What's going on? And what about these weird clothes?" Dipper asks.

"We have to get out of here? Before we get trapped!" Grunkle Stan shouts. Wagons circle around us. "No!"

"Well, I think this is going to be interesting." I say.

"Look! A cow!" Mabel points out, pointing to a cow.

"Well I guess there is no use to stay in the car." Grunkle Stan says. He bursts open the door. I open our door and Mabel, Dipper, and I crawl out.

"Wow, look at the town!" Dipper states. The town looked hundreds of years old.

"Yeah, it's _Pioneer Day_." Grunkle Stan explains. He says the last two words with disgust. "Every year these idiots dress up like even more idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded."

"That sounds boring and dumb." I say.

"See you get it." Grunkle Stan says.

"I think it's cool!" Mabel declares.

"Well you're the only one there." Dipper tells her.

"Welcome to 1863!" Some weird dude greets. His voice was too annoying for me.

"I will shoot you like we did in the Civil War dude!" I shout. He runs away. Grunkle Stan grins. Mabel and Dipper don't.

"What? The Civil War was being fought in 1863." I tell them.

"Sure." Dipper says uneasily. Mabel sees some candle dipping.

"Look! Candle dipping! This place has a lot!" Mabel points out. Dipper looks at someone gold panning.

"Gold panning! Cool!" Dipper exclaims. I see someone getting married. To… a woodpecker?

"Look at that dude." I say, pointing to the marriage.

"What?" Mabel says in confusion.

"I know." I reply.

"Wait, I remember seeing this." Dipper says. He pulls out the old Journal 3. "Yep! There it is! 'In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers.'"

"Interesting." I reply.

"Come one come all for the opening ceremonies!" Some announced.

"Let's go!" Mabel says. Dipper and her start to go. She turns to me.

"Grunkle Stan, Tyler, you coming?" Mabel asks.

"Eh, I think I'll do something else." I reply.

"No way. But, if you guys come back to the Shack talking like these hooligans, you're dead to me." Grunkle Stan states. Mabel and Dipper start talking crazy. "Dead to me!"

Grunkle Stan starts to walk away.

"You two better go. I'll meet up with you in a bit. I just don't think I can stand all that talking. I might just have to live with it I suppose." I say with a laugh.

"Okay! See you later!" Mabel says cheerily. Mabel and Dipper run to the opening ceremony. What to do now. Maybe I'll just walk around.

I walk around and see all sorts of activities. Just like Dipper had said, there was some gold panning. There were a few more activities that I could think of. Butter churning, wagon riding, all that stuff. Grunkle Stan was right not to like this whole ceremony. It was just so… boring!

Wait a minute… what was that over there? An attraction about a Civil War? What? I don't remember anything about a war like that. How interesting…

I decide to go read about it. Let's see North and South, yadda yadda yadda. Slavery, bloody, Gettysburg. All of this was so new, nothing I had never seen before! This could have been a lie. Just look around!

But is it possible that the facility just didn't teach me? I wouldn't put it above them. I believe that they would do this. Give me a false education. Could everything I had learned been a lie? It's disturbing that I had never thought about this before.

I read more until Dipper comes towards me.

"Tyler, I think you should get in on this." He says with a hint of worry. I start to walk back with him. We go to a faster pace.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Mabel got her feelings hurt by Pacifica." Dipper explains.

"That bastard." I whisper under my breath. "Are we nearly there?"

"Yep! There she is!" Dipper exclaims. He points to Mabel, who is sitting there with a sad expression on her face. Oh no. I jog over to her.

"Mabel, what happened?" I ask her, sitting down.

"Pacifica said that I'm just not serious enough for this day." Mabel explains. I put my hand to my head and sigh.

"Mabel, you are not the most serious person I know. I can't lie. There is nothing wrong with that though. Does it really matter if you aren't serious enough?" I tell her. She looks at me and doesn't smile.

"Yes." She says faintly.

"But Mabel-" Dipper tries.

"I thought I was being charming, but everyone sees me as a big joke." Mabel says with trembling lips. I growl.

"Mabel that is bullshit and you know it." I say. Maybe she'd get her attitude back by chastising me.

"It is true!" Mabel counters. Maybe it didn't work. She takes off her sweater and ties it around her.

"Mabel, you love that sweater!" Dipper shouts.

"Not now. It isn't serious enough." Mabel answers.

"What has gotten in to you?" I ask. Mabel doesn't look at me.

"Pacifica showed me that everyone sees me as a big joke. I'm changing that." She replies.

"Mabel, you just can't change your personality!" I yell with care.

"I'm not, I just… need to be alone right now." She says. She starts to walk away with her head hanging low.

"I just have some nagging feeling that Pacifica is lying!" Dipper says.

"Well, if we can expose her, we can cheer Mabel up!" I suggest.

"Good!" He replies. "Wait, I think I can remember reading about something like this!" He flips through Journal 3. "Yes! Here it is!"

He reads a passage from the journal.

"Yes, yes. We can expose them as a fraud." I say deviously.

"Good." He answers. "Let's go to the library."

We start walking to the town library.

"I just really hope we can help Mabel. I just think I did horrible with her. I think I made her situation worse. Just look at how sad she got!" I explain. Dipper contemplates it.

"Look, it's not your fault. It's that darn Pacifica's fault." Dipper tries to comfort me.

"If you say so." I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

Once we get there we go straight into investigating. Dipper places slides into a projector and starts going through them. He says something about burning parchment. I grab some paper and start messing with it.

My search had no results. I just bend the paper until I notice something. It is starting to look like a… map? I fold it more.

"Hey Dipper, look!" I say to him. He looks.

"A map!" He exclaims.

"Let's follow it!" I say. We start to go out of the library. I look behind us and see some police officers. Maybe we're being followed.

We start going towards the museum of history.

"Well, this is where the map lead us." Dipper says.

"Thank you General Obviousness." I say with annoyance I my voice. Dipper looks at me with a questioning look. "What?"

"It's just you didn't use the saying correctly." Dipper responds.

"What do you mean? It's General Obviousness." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, I really don't think so."

"Well that's what I've always… been… told." I say realising that Dipper might have been right. For all I know it could be something completely different! The facility ruined everything again!

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked. I snap out of my thinking.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I say coldly. I start to walk in. Dipper follows behind.

"Look, it seems this will be easy." I say, pointing to a lady. She was holding balloons and passes. We walk up to her. She gives us the passes and balloons.

I pop mine. It wasn't really of any use, why keep it?

Dipper and I start looking for anything that could be of importance. We see an exhibit on the wall.

"Interesting…" I mumble. It seems the facility has some use after all.

"What is it?" Dipper asks.

"Well, it's just this exhibit. They made it seem like it was abstract, but it's not." I reply. "Just look, don't you see that? I think it's upside down."

"Here, I'll see." Dipper states. He goes to a bench and goes upside down. "You were right. And I think I know where to find this thing! Come on!"

"Okay, anything to get away from these cops. I think they're on to us." I say. We start to run out of the museum.

We run to… somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The cemetery. I just don't exactly know how to get there from here." Dipper answers. I close my eyes. I remember looking at a map of Gravity Falls. I look at the directions from where we are.

"Come on! This way!" I shout. I start running and Dipper follows behind. I look behind us and see the cops at a distance. They were going to get to us eventually.

We go to the cemetery and find the statue.

"I bet it's pointing to something. How about I try to see where it's pointing and you inspect the statue? I've seen plenty of movies, I know about secret passages." Dipper suggests.

"Sure." I reply. I walk over to the statue and look at it. I try to move its head around. I hear something to my left. I look for it. It turns out it was just a squirrel. I hear an alarming 'plop' on the ground. I hope that wasn't what I thought it was.

I feel around for the head. It was gone. Shit. I start inspecting the statue quickly. I move the finger and a door opens.

"Dipper, come on!" I order. If the police come and see us with broken statue, we are screwed. We go into the passage. I hear a slight creaking.

"Okay, we have to be very careful." I tell him. "I know a lot about traps."

We walk slowly, and maneuver our every step. We keep walking until I hear something pushing down. I grab Dipper's arm.

"Let's go!" I shout. We start to run forward, as darts shoot behind us. We go into a room that has many historical artifacts. I pick up different papers.

"Lincoln, Benjamin Franklin…" I mumble.

"Hey Tyler, I found it!" Dipper yells to me. I go over to him. He starts to read from the documents.

"This is it! Now we just have to figure out who this Quentin Trembley guy is!" Dipper shouts. I silence him.

"We've been followed. I just know it." I whisper to him.

"Ah-ha! There you kids are!" I hear one of the officers say. Oh no.

"We got you!" The other one says as he proceeds to pass out.

"He got hit by a lot of the darts." The first officer says.

"Who is Quentin Trembley?" I ask, obviously demanding the answer.

"See for yourself." The officer, sheriff, says. He puts in a black and white film. It shows a government official talking about Quentin Trembley. And how he was the 8th and a half president.

"How is that even possible?" I whisper to Dipper. I can add this to my list of things the facility ever taught me. The government official kept speaking. This time about how ridiculous this man was. He eventually went on to say how he founded Gravity Falls.

"The whereabouts of president Trembley's body are unknown." The film finishes.

"Until now." The sheriff says. He shows us the amber covered body of Quentin Trembley. Well, actually peanut brittle.

"Now that you know the truth, you can't tell anyone." The sheriff says. I let my guard up. I clench my fists. Any sort of contact with me and either that fat dude, the skinny dude, or both are going to end up on the floor.

"How are you going to make us?" Dipper asks.

"We'll just escort you, and this stuff to Washington, never to return." The sheriff says. He and his friend come towards us. The skinny one grabs my arm. I smirk. I grab his and throw him to the ground. I kick the sheriff in the leg.

"Grab the peanut brittle!" I shout to Dipper. He starts to run out of the room with it.

Once I kick the sheriff in the other leg, I run along with him.

"Nice try!" I yell to the cops. I catch up to Dipper.

"Why did you do that? Now we could be wanted!" Dipper worries. I shrug as I run with him.

"More fun, I suppose." I reply. "Now let's bring this to the Shack!"

 _15 Minutes Later…_

"Okay, now what?" Dipper asks. We were up in our room. Stan was gone, and Mabel was nowhere to be found.

"Who knows?" I ask. I was hungry, so I try to eat some of the peanut brittle. I hit a piece off. This frees Quentin Trembley.

"I'm free!" He yells in triumph. Dipper and I have our mouths wide open.

"How can you even be alive?" Dipper asks.

"Who knows, who cares? Those cops are going to be back soon, we have to think of something!" I yell. I start to think. "Wait! We should just bring this guy back to town. We can prove that he founded the town! With this!"

I show Dipper the file he had read from.

"How did you even-" Dipper asks.

"Took it while fighting those cops." I answer. "Come on, let's go show the town!"

We start to go out of the Mystery Shack. The cops weren't around, good.

"Let's go in the golf cart!" Dipper suggests.

"Great! Now we can defeat the pancakes!" Quentin yells. Okay then. We all get in. I start the golf cart, then I floor it.

"Woo hoo!" I yell. This was so exciting. Soon we see the cops.

"Uh-oh." Dipper says. I start to drive away from the cops.

"We have to get to the town before these guys can get us!" I shout to Dipper. He nods. "How about you and Trembley here look out for the cops. I'll keep driving."

I keep my hands firm on the steering wheel. It will take a few minutes to get into town, we have to fend the cops off.

"They're gaining! Roderick, we must do something!" Quentin shouts.

"Uh- My name is- uh- actually Dipper." Dipper stammers. Quentin pulls something out of his pockets, Banana peels I think? And throws them at the cop car. He manages to get a few on the windshield. The cop car slows down.

"Good idea!" Dipper says to Quentin. He picks up some of the trash on the golf cart floor and throws that. I turn back around so I can see where I'm going.

"I can see the town ahead! Keep holding them off!" I shout to Dipper and Quentin. They keep holding the police off.

I go towards the town. I make sure I am actually going as fast as possible. I can see the stage. Everyone is actually around it, how lucky. I drive up towards it.

"Everyone better move!" I yell. I cut through the crowd. I parallel park in front of the stage. We all step out of the golf cart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pacifica runs and asks.

"Exposing you as a fraud." I say to her. I grab the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I am here today with my brother Dipper to expose the Northwests as just frauds! This here is Quentin Trembley, the 8th and a half president, and founder of Gravity Falls!" I shout into the microphone.

"Yeah right!" Someone yells from the audience.

"Who even is this idiot?" Another person yells. The cop car pulls up. Shit.

"Hey! You kids with the 8th and a half president!" The skinny cop shouts. A gasp fills the audience.

"Oh no." I hear one of the cops say.

"We have the file! If you want to see just come look!" I yell. Members of the audience come up and read the document.

"There's no way you could believe _her_ could you?" Pacifica asks the audience. The audience mostly turns towards me. The keep coming and looking at the file. I see a certain person come up. It's Mabel.

"Mabel! You're back!" I say to her. She smiles weakly.

"I just needed a little break. I think I've learned being silly is fun. Not being stuck-up like Pacifica." She replies.

"I can't believe it! It's real!" One of the audience member says. People start talking about the file. They start to talk to the Northwests.

"I hope you guys like being infamous." I say to Pacifica. I flip her off. Mabel, Dipper, and I walk away.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

We are at the shack. We had found Grunkle Stan in a prison thing and took him out. Mabel was doing something with Grunkle Stan. Dipper and I were going to watch some TV.

"I wonder how Pacifica and her family are going to cover this one up." I state. Dipper shrugs.

"Who knows? They've been able to sway this audience so much." Dipper says.

"I guess we wait." I tell him. We go and watch TV.

 **A/N: Finally done! This took longer than wanted. So, I heard the news about Gravity Falls. This is sad, but I think Gravity Falls is ending at the right time. It could end up like SpongeBob or even (debatably) the PowerPuff Girls and decrease in quality.**

 **Well, I-**

 _Bonus Scene:_

The cops were in a room.

"I wonder how that girl even did all that stuff. We are highly trained." The sheriff says.

"Should we tell 'em?" The other one suggests.

"We should, but maybe we should wait." The sheriff replies.

 **Ah, there we go. Now I can say it.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	9. Time

Separation 8

 **A/N: Ah yes, here we are. The Time Travellers' Pig. This episode will be… interesting. There will definitely be some skeptical Tyler in this one.**

Today was going to be a fun day. Apparently Grunkle Stan has a fair he puts on every summer. Interesting. Oh well, knowing Grunkle Stan it was just some money grabbing thing.

"Look, you two. This is the cheapest fair you can ever have. I spared every nickel." Grunkle Stan shows Mabel and I.

"Aaahh!" Dipper screams. He falls down onto the ground. "I think one of the rides is broken, along with me."

"Walk it off, you'll be fine." I joke. I help him up, and what do you know, he's okay. "Drama queen."

"Now come on, everyone has to put these safety inspection things on each of the rides that look "unsafe"." Grunkle Stan hands us some fake safety inspection papers with A's on them.

"I have a feeling this is illegal, but I'm going to do it anyway because it's fun!" Mabel exclaims.

"This isn't legal, is it?" I ask Grunkle Stan looking at Mabel.

"Not in the slightest, but I mean, there aren't any cops around, so anything's legal!" Grunkle Stan answers. I sigh and go around to start putting up the posters.

I see Soos making a dunk tank, probably rigged, for Grunkle Stan. I will _not_ play that.

I look around further for more things to put these flyers on. I see the porta potties. Probably need these. I walk over to them. I hear some guy talking.

"The mission is going as planned. Over." He says. I go over to look at him. By the time I'm over there, he's gone. He'll turn up again. I just know it.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

The fair is starting to go at full force. Grunkle Stan is about to announce the dunk tank's opening. If these people weren't such idiots, I would feel bad for them.

Seriously, this is the guy that runs the _Mystery Shack_. Would you think it's not rigged? Morons.

"Attention! Attention gentleman, ladies, and unspecified idiots." Grunkle Stan yells into the microphone.

"That's me." I hear that newspaper guy with the weird voice say. Did he just say that he was- no, not even going to think about that.

"The Dunk Tank is now open!" Grunkle Stan shouts. The crowd cheers in return. Grunkle Stan goes sits on the ledge.

"Try to dunk me! Because no matter how hard you try, I bet you can't! So come on muffin top, or you cut off, or how about you bad hat?"

The tourists try and fail to dunk Grunkle Stan. What a bunch of dumb tourists.

I look over to see Dipper talking to Wendy. This is a huge improvement! I won't get in his way. I suppose I'll have to find something else to do. Maybe I can look for that guy again.

I start to walk around the fair, trying to find this fool. Who was he? Why was he here? What was that mission?

Oh no! What if they had found me? I don't want to go back! I have my taste of freedom!

Okay, okay. I have to calm down. I have to take a deep breath. Maybe this guy is something completely different. I've been laying low, no way can the facility find me. They'd have to go through Dipper and Mabel first. I know they care about me.

I just have to try and find that guy. Mabel is probably doing, well who knows what she is doing? I don't know, and acquiring this new information, I can't say I exactly care.

I walk around the fair, trying to find him. I couldn't find him near the porta potties. Not near the Ferris wheel. The skytram? No. Dunk Tank? No. Anywhere? No.

I can't find him anywhere!

I guess I can go to check on Mabel. The last place I saw her was at the pigpen. Now I see her hugging a pig.

"Uh- Mabel? Why do you have a pig?" I ask.

"He's my pig!" Mabel tells me. "I'm going to call him Waddles!"

"How'd you even get him?"

"I just had to guess his weight. Now I get to have the most fun anyone can think of!"

"Can you believe our brother is actually talking to Wendy?" I ask Mabel. I really feel like part of the family. I'm just starting to notice that I'm not being as awkward around them. More or less.

"I know! This is big!" Mabel shouts. I honestly can't tell if she is talking to the pig or me.

I look over back to Dipper. I see him going to get some ice. Wait, is that the guy walking toward him? It is!

"I'll be back Mabel." I tell Mabel. She makes a noise that tells me she at least heard me.

I run over to the guy. I tap him on the shoulder. I should be polite.

"Hey,I saw you earlier. Who are you?" I ask him.

"Uh-um,I have to go!" He replies as he darts off.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yell to him. I start to run after him. He isn't that fast. Why must all this training actually pay off? I start to catch up with him. He trips over a rock.

That was weird. That rock wasn't there before. I knew it. It was like someone threw it.

I grab the machine he was holding.

"What is this?" I ask him. He tries to get it back from me.

"Not something you should have!" He replies.

"I don't care whether I should have it or not. Explain, or it gets broken."

"No wait! I'm going to get fired for this!" He says. Sweat goes on his face.

"Okay fine. Explain to me why you have this, who are you, where are you from, and what is your job?"

"Blendin Blandin. I'm part of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew of twenty snyventy-twelve. I have to stop a time anomaly at this location! But-but there aren't any anomalies."

"So, I'm just going to make a guess here and say this is your time machine?"

"Yes, that's how I fix these things."

"So, I wonder." I say. I pull the time machine that looks like a tape measure. I pull it to just one minute ago. I see myself talking to him. I go back to the present.

"Cool."

"Now,you have to give it back! I'm tired, and you might make an anomaly and uh."

"Here, come with me." I say to him. I start to walk towards the fair. He follows behind. "Now, I think you need a break. So how about you go on some rides."

"Oh-okay." He says. I lead him to a ride. Once he gets on I look at the time machine.

"Yes!" I whisper to myself. I run over to Dipper, who is also with Mabel.

"I just can't believe I messed up like that." Dipper tells Mabel solemnly.

"What did you mess up?" I ask Dipper, walking towards my siblings.

"I just wanted to impress Wendy by getting her a prize. I threw the ball and accidentally hit her in the eye. I tried to get her some ice, but when I came back, _Robbie_ just had to be there." Dipper replies.

"You know, I bet you'd like to redo that. Show that Robbie who can help Wendy, and be able to win her that prize." I tell him.

"Yeah, but I know I can't."

"Can you?" I ask. I pull out the time machine. "This is a time machine. I got it off of the guy riding that ride over there. He's from way in the future."

"For real? Can I use it to relive the greatest moment in my life? The moment I got Waddles?" Mabel asks me. I show it to her.

"Any time you want. Let's make a pact though. No future or way in the past roaming. We don't want to change too many things. I'll go with you to make sure that you guys don't make a paradox." I tell her and Dipper.

"Yeah, it's better to _not_ stop you from even getting the time machine." Dipper states with a laugh. I laugh.

"Okay, I guess I'll hang back. I don't really have anything else to do." I say. I was actually lying. I had been thinking about the rock. Who threw it? Maybe I could hang around and look. "How far back are we going?"

"Just 12:00." Dipper answers. I pull the time machine. We zap into the past. We are standing at the same spot, except now I can see Grunkle Stan announcing the opening of the Dunk Tank.

"Well I'm going to head somewhere. Let's not mess with anything." I say. Dipper and Mabel nod.

"Yes! Do-over!" Dipper exclaims.

"Make sure you don't let that jerk Robbie get you. I'm going to go get Waddles again!" Mabel shouts. She runs off to the pig pen.

I go to find a spot to stay to watch. I don't see me chasing Blendin just yet, so I'll have to wait. I go behind some bushes. Right across from me is the most logical place the rock could have come from. I'll be able to see who threw it!

I wait, and wait a little more. I start to hear some panting.

"Hey! Come back here!" I hear myself yell. I can see Blendin running and I behind him. This was where Blendin was supposed to trip. He didn't trip!

He used the time machine to get away!

How did he do that? That isn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to trip on a rock! Wait, if he didn't trip that means I never got the time machine!

Which means I can't be here!

"Shit." I say to myself. "I have to get Dipper and Mabel. Now."

I start to go to run to them. Different things start to change around me.

 _'What is happening?'_ I wonder. Everything is just changing and crumbling. The Ferris wheel just broke, there is some light shaking on the ground.

I have to get to Dipper and Mabel! I go to the closest place I can think of, the pigpen. Mabel should be here. I run over to there.

I see Waddles still in the pigpen. Mabel is there, but she looks sick and confused.

"Mabel!" I shout to her. I run over to her.

"Tyler! What's happening?" She asks.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's me. I'm… disappearing." She answers. She shows me her hand is gone. As well as part of her hair. She is going away, and going fast.

"Oh no! This must be because of the changed history!" I yell. I try to grab onto Mabel. She starts to disappear more.

"Oh don't worry, you can fix this! Everything will be fine!" Mabel says. She disappears completely.

"No, Mabel!" I yell to her. She's gone now. I have to find Dipper.

I run to where I believe Dipper was. Luckily I was right.

"Dipper! Not you too!" I yell to him. He looks like Mabel.

"I don't know why this is happening." He says. "I was just trying to play a game with Wendy."

"I think something happened, causing a paradox." I tell him. He starts to look faint. I see he is starting to disappear as well.

"Oh no!" I yell. I try to go back to the source of the problem. Dipper can barely come with me.

"I bet you can of something. Oh no! Wait I don't want to-" He says. He disappears as well.

"Why does everyone think I can do it? I can't do it!" I yell. I notice everyone is gone. Why am I not gone? I go back to the original scene.

"Okay, so the rock was supposed to be thrown. But it wasn't. What was different from then until now?" I say to myself. I start to pace. I think of a few things. "This time Mabel, Dipper, and I had time travelled. Actually, that is the only difference."

I have to get to the bottom of this. It _had_ to be something to do with that. What could it be? I know I'm close.

"So, I did what I did before. I went after Blendin. Mabel and Dipper did the same thing as well. I saw Mabel go and Dipper told me." What was different? Come on me! Everyone is counting on me! It is my fault my siblings are possibly dead!

"Let's see, who could've thrown the rock. Well, the only thing I can think of is either Mabel, Dipper, or me. It couldn't have been anyone else or it would have already happened." I know I'm almost there. Now to put together the pieces.

"Mabel did what she did before. And before, she couldn't have thrown that rock. Dipper coudlnt have as well. He was busy with Wendy. If we went back in time like ow, they would have done those things again anyway." I explain. "That means, the only possible person is… me."

This made so much sense! I had nothing to do! I should've done it!

Wait… no. I have yet to do it. I suppose I went through this time line and went back to fix it. I threw the rock. From the future.

I have to go back to the past!

I use the time machine to go back to the past. I go to the first time line.

I go into position. Everything felt like slow motion. I ran to the other side of the bushes. I grabbed a rock there. Now I have to throw this at the right time.

I start to see Blendin and I running. I throw the rock. Blendin trips. I had done it. I can finally just go now. I have to make sure we don't do this again. I go back to when I give those guys the time machine. I go and see my past self.

I go right in front of her.

"What the hell?" She- I says. I'm just going to say Tyler Past.

"Okay, this might seem dumb and cliché, but I'm from the future. One where Dipper and Mabel die." I explain to Tyler Past.

"So?" She asks.

"I can't let you make the same mistake I once did! You can't give them the time machine. If you do, everything goes downhill. Destroy it. That will destroy me, but you will be fine."

"I can't." Tyler Past says. Of course.

"Okay fine. Just make sure to do one thing."

"What?"

"You have to go across some bushes. You know, where you think the rock came from? And throw the rock."

"Of course."

I start to disappear. I think I've changed the timeline.

"What's happening to you?"

"I've changed the timeline. I won't exist anymore."

"Now, Tyler Past. Don't feel so… I don't know. Pressured on? Who knows? I want to give you some advice, but I have nothing." "All I know is that this was a crazy experience. Oh! I know what to tell you!"

I start to feel my hands going away.

"Comfort Dipper. He will need it. He is going to hit Wendy in the eye accidentally. Humiliate that Robbie. Just do something." I'm nearly gone now.

"But-" Tyler Past says.

"Shush. Just don't be… um, I'll say… boring." I go away.

 _Back to Tyler Past's POV (This is confusing. She is just Tyler now I suppose.)…_

She had just disappeared right in front of me. I still had the time machine. There was nothing I could do. I run over to Dipper and Mabel. Future Tyler mentioned this. She said Dipper would be sad.

"Who said they wanted a do-over?" I ask, running in.

"Really?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah!" I answer. I explain everything I need to them.

"Okay, now let's now change anything." Dipper states.

We go back to 12 noon. I go to where the rock place. I can't let my siblings die!

When I and Blendin come in, I throw the rock. Perfect.

"I'll go check on Dipper and Mabel now." I say to myself quietly. I walk over to the pigpen. Dipper and Mabel were standing there.

"There is just one variable I'm missing! I have to redo this." Dipper mumbles.

"Hey guys." I greet. Mabel explains how Dipper failed once more. "What are you going to do Dipper?"

"I'm going to need you and Mabel." He says.

"Why not just Tyler?" Mabel asks.

"I need backup." Dipper answers.

"It'll have to be just Mabel. I can't help you." I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because if I do help you both you and Mabel die!" I shout.

"Oh." He says meekly.

"Okay, let's use the time machine." I state. We go back in time once more. Dipper and Mabel go to that place that Dipper was going to. I go back to the rock place.

Blendin and I are coming soon. Good. I throw the rock. I stay a little longer than usual. I eventually walk back.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Dipper!" Mabel exclaims. I walk closer.

"Oh, Mabel. I'm sorry." Dipper replies.

Mabel and Dipper start to argue.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I ask.

"I need the time machine! To save Waddles!" Mabel argues.

"But I have finally done something correctly with Wendy!" Dipper argues back.

"But I need Waddles!" Mabel tries to persuade.

"Mabel please!" Dipper pleads. I look at both of them. Who do I choose?

"Both of you shut up! You sound like little babies." I chastise them. "Okay, okay. I'll go through both of your futures. I'll see which one of you copes the least and see what happens after that. Then I'll decide. Dipper, you first."

I use the time machine to go to a day after. He looks okay, just a little depressed. He was walking to the woods. I go to a week after. He looks a little more depressed, but trying to make himself happy. I go to a month. He looks so sad. I think I need to talk to him.

"Dipper?" I ask him.

"You're-you're back!" He exclaims. He hugs me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"You were gone for so long." He replies.

"Don't you remember what I said?"

"Barely."

"Well, I have to go."

I go to years afterword. He looks like he has a nice boyfriend. Does that make Dipper bisexual? Oh whatever.

I go back to the present.

"Okay, Mabel's turn." I state.

I go to a day after. She is banging her head on the totem pole. Shit. A week after, the same thing. Wait, how is she even alive? Let me just see. I go to a month after. Mabel is still there! Okay, that's it. I'm interacting.

"Mabel?" I ask her.

"Tyler!" She exclaims.

"How the hell are you even alive?" I ask her. She looks away.

"Well, um about that."

"Tell. Me." I say to her.

"I come out every day and make myself look worse!" She blurts out.

"You did this, just to trick me into letting you keep Waddles?" I ask her. She nods.

"I can't believe you. That is so devious!" I tell her.

"You aren't mad?"

"I would be. But you have the worse fate than Dipper. Though, what you did pull was low Mabel"

"Oh." She says sadly. I start up the time machine again.

"Now, once I go, which will be soon. I want you to think. For the little time you have left. You better not pull anything like this again. And treat your brother better!" I teleport away. I'm back in the past.

"So?" Dipper asks.

"Mabel needs the pig. Trust me." I reply. Dipper looks down.

"Oh." He says quietly. I wish Mabel had remembered.

"Yes! I get to have Waddles!" Mabel cheers. I wanted to tell Dipper what I saw, but I couldn't.

"Don't worry Dipper, we will get revenge on Robbie." I say to him. He nods. We go back in time. It was the time after everything had happened.

"Thanks Dipper." Mabel thanks sincerely.

"No problem. Maybe I can do something else." Dipper replies.

"I wonder what's going to happen to that guy, oh wait, there he is!" I say pointing to Blendin, who is coming towards us.

"DO you have any idea what you've done? I found out about what you did! You caused a time anomaly!" Blendin yells at me. Soon two people go next to him.

"Blendin Blandin." One of them says.

"Oh no!" Blendin yells in panic.

"We have been getting calls about overused devices, and bootstrap paradoxes." One says.

"You are under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." The other says.

"Wait! It was them!" Blendin protests.

"Sure it was. What's your proof?" I ask.

"Um…um." Blendin stammers. He gets teleported away by the two guys.

"Well, what should we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know. I might just have to think of other attempts to captivate Wendy." Dipper sighs. I go over to him.

"I think it will be fine." I say to him. I look at Mabel. She nods, then I nod.

"Go Waddles." She whispers to her pig. Waddles runs to Robbie and knocks him over. He falls over and caramel gets all over his hair.

"Ahh! My hair!" He yells.

"Maybe, it is good I let you have the pig." Dipper states.

"It really was good." I say to myself.

 **A/N: I have to credit Doctor Who for teaching me the bootstrap paradox. Thank you DW! I really need to try and watch the new episode on Saturday. Well, I don't have anything else to say.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	10. Hurt

Separation 9

 **A/N: Fight Fighters, okay I can do this. Actually, I have no idea how I am going to do this. Oh wait, yes I do. This will be one of those major changes I promised.**

I woke up.

I realise I'm sweating. The same nightmare again. Maybe not that exactly. It has been common enough to not be called that anymore.

Just the facility coming for me. Grabbing me. Fighting Dipper and Mabel. Expelling them.

I couldn't let that happen to them!

I need my journal.

I sprawl out of bed and go to it. I pick up the pencil. I let my thoughts turn into the words on the paper.

'I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is haywire. Nothing on the outside. Gravity Falls is fine. My siblings are okay. It's only me again. I'm the one who doesn't get it I suppose. I'm crazy.

I suppose I am spouting gibberish. It's just, the nightmares are back. Why? I don't want them. I feel as if one day I'll have to tell them. How though? I'm a trained assassin that is living with you? I just don't know. This is all I feel like writing.'

I close the journal slowly. I look over to Dipper and Mabel. Still sleeping.

I have the nagging feeling to make breakfast. Should I? I really don't want to. I'm just too exhausted. All of these nightmares make me wake up. Make me tired. So, I guess we'll have to do something else.

Actually, you know what, I'm going back to sleep.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Soos wanted to show us a place. So Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, and I set out. I have no idea what it was. I was still full from the breakfast that Grunkle Stan made. Maybe there _was_ food in this house!

It was a good breakfast nonetheless.

I don't know why I took my knife with me. Or why I had stuck it in my pocket. It was a sort of subconscious thing.

Like, what if Soos was taking us to a trap? A place to kill us? Torture us? Trap us!

I slap myself in the face. Maybe a little too hard because Dipper looks at me.

"Why did you slap yourself?" He asks, with a slight worry in his voice.

"Um, no reason." I say too quickly. He gives me an uneasy glance.

"C'mon Tyler, I'm not Mabel, I don't just let things go."

"Really, it's nothing. I'm just being an idiot."

"But you've never slapped yourself…" He says quietly. I manage to hear it, but I blow it off.

Eventually we reach the place that Soos wanted to show us.

"Here we are, dudes. The best place in Gravity Falls!" He opens his arms out wide. I look up that the sign.

'Gravity Falls Arcade' It said. The sign's letters look like they were going to fall off. They were red, but I couldn't tell if it was because of rust, or if that was its actual colour.

There was just one thing that bugged me; what is an arcade?

"Hey guys, there's just one thing I want to know." I say. Everyone turns around to look at me. Man, this is weird.

"What the hell is an arcade?" I ask. They all gasp.

"You don't know what an arcade is? Kid, it's the biggest scam ever!" Grunkle Stan says with glee.

"Yeah! They have all sorts of cool games in there! You have to check it out!" Mabel agrees.

"Dude, this is like, the best place ever." Soos says.

"Well, then why are we standing here? Go show me this arcade!" I say. We all walk inside. Dipper and Wendy go to play some game or whatever. Grunkle Stan goes to check some out as well. I stay with Mabel and Soos.

"This place can teach you any life skill! You can learn how to punch," Soos points to a punching bad game. "Cross the street," He points to a game with a frog jumping. "Even dance!"

We walk over to the dance machine. There is some crazy looking guy dancing on it. I look over to the plug, it is disconnected. Yeah, I think I'm going to leave this guy to his business.

"What other games are around?" I ask. Mabel and Soos start to show me the extent of the arcade.

Soos tells me to play this game called ' _Pac Man'._ I go up and insert some money Soos gave me.

This electronic music plays and soon I am a yellow circle. Soos and Mabel explain that I'm supposed to eat the orange things, and when I eat a big orange thing, I can eat the ghosts that are chasing me. Simple enough.

I go to one side and I'm able to get all the orange squares with ease. Man, these ghosts are slow. I go to the part right above it. There was a few close calls up there however. The pink ghost nearly got me! Well, that was until I darted into the tunnel. The ink ghost became slow, which gave me time.

I went to the other side and was able to get all the squares there. I even ate a few of the ghosts. I can hear Soos and Mabel cheering me on.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" They cheer. This gets me determined. Shit, I get back into a corner. And the red one got me. Okay, I have two lives left. I have to just finish one corner and do the other. I go to finish the one corner first, but the pink ghost gets me.

"Damnit!" I whisper-shout. Okay, one more life. I can do this. I can win! I start going to one corner to get all the pacs. But the ghosts are coming too. Oh shit. I go to get the pacs. And then the red one gets me.

"Damnit!" I yell in frustration. I turn to Soos and Mabel.

"Maybe I should do a game that isn't so frustrating?" I ask sheepishly. They tell me about an arcade game that's by Wendy and Dipper. So I go there.

I see Robbie on my way over. Ugh, that guy. He was putting up posters. He looks like he was wearing makeup. What a prick. It seems he wants to play a game with Wendy. And Dipper is saying no.

Yes! Come on Dipper. But then Wendy cuts in. She and Robbie start to play the game. Aw damnit. I come closer so I can talk to Dipper. I hear Wendy say something. Something about her camping and not being around. Robbie does a subtle glare at Dipper. Double prick!

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. It's just Robbie." He says simply.

"Eh, okay. Let's check out some other games." I say, trying to cheer him up. You know, if I just take a wild guess, I'd say that Wendy was the biggest crush he's had.

 _1 Day Later…_

We were playing poker. And I was winning. Hey, when you're with a bunch of troublesome kids, there's going to be some card playing.

"Boom! Full House!" I shout, showing the rest of the family my cards.

"Man! How do you do it?" Grunkle Stan asks me.

"A good player never reveals her secrets." I say. I start to hear some noise outside. Is that a guitar? An electric guitar?

"Am I picking up a radio station? In my head?" Soos asks.

"Wendy!" I hear a certain black clothed boy says.

"Ugh, Robbie." Dipper groans. I don't blame him. Anyway, what the hell is he trying to do? Serenade her? She isn't even here!

"You mean that twerp who comes and makes goo-goo eyes at Wendy?" Stan asks.

"That guy called me a big dude. I know I might be, but it still hurt." Soos says.

"Well that's him alright." I say. "Do you want me to see what the hell he wants?"

"No, I can do this." Dipper says confidently. He gets up. I follow, but not where Robbie can see. I peek out as he is talking to Robbie.

"You know she isn't here, right?" Dipper asks.

"What?" Robbie replies.

"She's out camping. And she told you that. Maybe you should listen to her." Yes! Dipper is actually telling Robbie what's what. I'm proud of him. I just hope Robbie doesn't want to pick any fights.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Maybe you should listen to her.'"

"I see! You just want to get between me and my girlfriend!"

"Whoa! Now way man!"

"Maybe I should call her and see if she'd like to go out with you. She would just be dying to go out with some kid who wears the same stuff every day." Doesn't he wear the same stuff too?

"We don't need to go there!" Dipper retorts. Robbie pulls out his cell phone and calls Wendy. Dipper smacks the phone out of his hand. Oh shit.

"My phone!"

"I'll just get you a new one!"

"No way! You aren't getting out of this!" Robbie grabs Dipper by the collar and gets ready to hit him. It's time to intervene, or maybe… I hit the shack a few times. Stan, as if he knew what I was trying to do looked out the window.

"Hey! I know when I'm seeing a fight!" Grunkle Stan shouts to him. Robbie throws Dipper on the ground.

"You. Me. Circle Park. 3:00. We are finishing this." Robbie says as he leaves. Dipper gets up and brushes himself off.

"Dude! Robbie is going to fight you!" I say to him.

"What am I going to do? He's going to pummel me! I can't fight!" Dipper replies. We go to the living room. Ah, so he needs to know how to fight. I think I can teach him.

"Why did I even say those things? I can't fight!" Dipper says.

"Just hit him with a baseball bat or something! Knocks them out easy." Grunkle Stan suggests.

"You should just hate each other in secret. We girls are masters at that!" Mabel says. She looks at me.

"Sorry Mabel, but I'm more with Grunkle Stan. Maybe not so brash though." I say.

"What if he forgets about it?" Dipper questions.

"Probably not, dude. With all those hormones, those teenagers are like killing machines." Soos says. Dipper starts to panic more as Soos tells his tale about his cousin.

"Oh no! I have to hide!" Dipper says. He runs out of the Mystery Shack.

"I'll deal with this." I sigh. I start to go out as well. I didn't see Dipper anywhere I just have to think of where he would have gone. After thinking of the word 'fight', I think I know exactly where he went. I start walking in its direction.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

I'm finally at the arcade. I can see Dipper plying the game he and Wendy were playing. He loses the first round.

"How am I going to fight Robbie if I can't even beat this first round?" Dipper asks himself.

"I can help you." I say. He jumps up.

"Oh Tyler! Uh, did you hear that?"

"Of course I did. Now let's be serious. You are going to be fighting in about 3 hours. You need to be able to at least throw a punch."

"I know, but I just don't know how to fight!"

"I can teach you!"

"C'mon Tyler. This is a teenager. I don't think you know how to fight a teenager. Did you even hear what Soos said?" I'm just going to ignore that part.

"Dipper, you are freaking out. Soos's cousin is still alive. I doubt that teenager barely did anything to him."

"But Robbie is really going to hurt me! If you fight probably you too!" I wish he knew I was trained to be an assassin. This would be so much easier.

"Dipper, I know very damn well how to fight." I say sternly. I feel a headache coming on. Why won't everyone just listen to me for once? Seriously, nearly every idea I've had has been better than the others.

"Really?" He asks.

"Dipper, do you remember when we met that president guy?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I stopped those cops?"

"Oh yeah." Dipper remembers. "But I have to be sure."

"Oh come on! Dipper you are wasting time! If you don't listen to me, then I will find Robbie and fight him myself!"

"I'll think about it." He drops the con he was going to put into the machine. When he goes to pick it up, he looks at something.

"What did you find?" I ask.

"Some sort of ultimate code. I'm going to try it." Dipper says. Why not? Let's see what it does. He enters it. The game shuts down, and then turns back on.

"CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!" The game yells. Dipper looks at me, I move my hand signaling him to just go with it.

"Rumble McSkirmish? I guess…" Dipper says to the machine. Something starts to come out of the game. It's the person Dipper chose.

"You're real?" Dipper asks with surprise. He makes sure that Rumble is real by touching his arm. He flinches.

"Ouch! Those pixels are sharp!" Dipper says.

Rumble introduces himself and does all sorts of moves. He kicks me in the gut.

"Why you…" I say under my breath. Man I am going to rip this guy to shreds if he ever pulls something like that again!

"Tyler! With Rumble here, Robbie will never want to fight me!" Dipper says.

"I highly doubt it. I still think I should show you how to fight." I say. Dipper didn't hear me, as he is already with Rumble.

"Hey Tyler, I'm going to head to the Shack. I need to see what I can do with Rumble!" Dipper says.

"Um okay?" I say. He starts to walk off. Damnit! He knows nothing about fighting! I have a feeling that this Rumble guy isn't going to do much to Robbie.

Maybe there is a place around here where I can punch something. It would be nice to brush up on my skills. Just until 2:30.

 _2 Hours and 30 Minutes Later…_

So there was a gym here. That was nice. I start to head to the Shack. I actually run in to Dipper and Rumble.

"Dipper! There you are!" I say to him. Rumble is holding a sword.

"Why does he have that?" I ask.

"This street has dangerous litter." Dipper simply says.

"Please say you aren't going to make this guy fight Robbie?" I ask. Dipper shakes his head.

"No way, just a good scare." We start to walk to where the fight will be.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

We see Robbie as we approach the park.

"Well at least you aren't chicken. But did you have to bring your sister for backup?" Robbie teases. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I don't think you want to fight me. Let's just call this off now." Dipper tries.

"I knew it! You are scared!" Robbie exclaims.

"Okay, your choice. Hey Rumble!" Dipper says. Rumble comes out.

"Who the hell is this?" Robbie asks.

"This just happens to be the greatest fighter that has ever lived!" Dipper exclaims.

"Wow. What did he promise you? More tape?" Robbie asks jokingly. Rumble says something about killing our father and wait what?

"Dipper, what the hell is he talking about?" I ask.

"Well, I might have told him that Robbie killed our father." Dipper says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So he'd come here." Dipper answers. "Rumble, you can begin."

Rumble starts to go to fight Robbie. Robbie, understandably, runs away. Rumble grabs Robbie and slams him into the ground. Oh no! This guy is going to seriously hurt him!

"Dipper, call him off!" I order him.

"Rumble you can stop." Dipper says. Rumble persists.

"Rumble! Stop!" Dipper demands. Rumble still goes.

"He's not listening to you. We have to stop him!" I say. I start to run after Rumble and Robbie.

"Tyler! Wait! Rumble could kill you!" Dipper warns.

"Yeah, and he might kill Robbie!" I yell. I run faster. Dipper goes behind me. I start to go right behind Rumble and Robbie. Dipper stops to talk to Soos. Next thing I know Dipper is in a truck. We go to a water tower. I see Mabel and Stan. Robbie is on top of it too. Oh no.

Rumble goes to break the water tower. I take the gloves out of my cargo short's pockets. I put them on so I don't scratch myself on Rumble's pixels. I take the knife out of my pocket too. This might need all I got.

When Rumble isn't looking, I sneak up behind him. Dipper and Soos get out of the truck. I kick Rumble in the back. He turns to me.

"Hey Rumble! Robbie didn't kill Dipper's father!" I get his attention.

"Tyler! Don't!" Dipper tries to tell me, but I don't listen.

"I did!" I shout.

"THEN YOU MUST BE DESTROYED SO I CAN AVENGE DIPPER'S FATHER'S HONOUR!" Rumble yells.

"Yeah? Well then let's do this!" I re-grip the knife in my hand. Health bars go above Rumbel and I. He goes up to me first and punches me in the arm. I stumble back and start running to him. Time to see if the knife works. I run and cut him across the chest. His health goes down.

Yes! It works!

Rumble rams himself into me, causing me to go back and hit the fence. After a few seconds, I get up and brush myself off a little bit. I go up and punch Rumble in the face twice. He goes down to 50% health. I'm at about 45%.

I jump up and kick him in the face too. He grabs my leg and slams me to the ground. Okay, that hurt a lot. My health is at 20%. I have no idea what will happen when I reach 0. I grab some rocks and start throwing them at him. They all decrease his health only slightly. I use the knife and stab him in the eye.

He screams out in pain. His health is at 20% too. I take the knife out. The only difference right now that I can think of is that he recovers quickly. He punches me in the face. He starts to do this combo thing. I move before he can finish though.

I'm at 1% health and I'm breathing hard. I'm not going out that easy. I run up to him and cut him across the face. Then, I kick him multiple times. His health is down to 1% too. Now, will I win or not? That is the question.

Rumble grabs me and slams me into the ground. Apparently my health is at 0 now. Okay.

"HA! I HAVE AVENGED YOU!" Rumble says to Dipper. Something says game over and Rumble starts to disappear.

"Ha! Asshole!" I yell to him before he is all the way gone. Dipper runs over to me.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been through worse." If you call being skimmed by a bullet, then getting beat up worse. I stand up and find that I am exhausted. Dipper confronts Robbie. I don't know what they're saying, but I panic slightly when Dipper holds his arms out like he wants Robbie to hit him.

Robbie doesn't though. Ha, that coward!

Wendy walks up to them. That's surprising. I go up to them too. She asks what happens.

"Just some weird ass Gravity Falls stuff like normal." I answer.

"Why are your faces all like that? You guys weren't fighting were you? Because that is so not cool." Wendy says.

"No way. I don't fight." Dipper says.

"We wouldn't fight." Robbie says.

"Good, it's cool to see my two favourite boys hangin' out. Well, I gotta unpack and stuff." Wendy says. She turns to leave.

"Okay you two need to learn not to fight each other. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have to do what Mabel said." I say to Robbie and Dipper.

"Hate each other in silence?" Dipper asks.

"Like what girls do?" Robbie questions.

"Yes." I sigh. Dipper and Robbie agree on it.

It was nice to know that Dipper and Robbie won't be fighting each other. Something worries me though.

I know what's going to happen. Dipper is going to find out whether I like it or not.

 **A/N: Finally done! Sorry it took so long. School and stuff. All that stuff. Anyway, I hope I did a good chapter here. Because that's what I'm all about.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	11. Love

Separation 10

 **A/N: Well lookie here! We got ourselves a little chapter with lil' Gideon! Just saying, this story is going to be way different than what Little Dipper was. It will resemble the Hand That Rocks the Mabel.**

Ever since that whole incident with the video game, I have been a lot more on guard. I've been going to that gym more often. I can't let my fighting skills get rusty anytime soon.

Today was an off day however. I was just longing at the Mystery Shack. For now at least, maybe I'll go the gym later.

Dipper and Mabel think I'm weird for being 12 and going to the gym like I do. But, that's just me. It's really an improvement.

There was some show called Ducktective on the TV. I may not watch a lot of TV, but I damn well know that _that_ isn't very good. It was just about a duck who was a detective. I had to read the subtitles to understand what everyone was saying. It was ludicrous!

I hope no one asks me what happened during this show, because I'm not paying attention.

The doorbell rings. Ah, my way out.

"I'll get it." I tell everyone. I go to the door. I open it to see some professional person. The butterflies go all in my stomach. I'm sweating profusely.

"Hello, is Stan Pines here?" The lawyer says. I take a few deep breaths.

 _'He's not here for me. Phew.'_ I look up at the person.

"Grunkle Stan!" I yell to him.

"What?" He says in return.

"What do you think? There's someone here for you!" The guy says something to me. "He says you won a contest."

Grunkle Stan slowly gets up. I have a bad feeling about this. Stan's a conman, he'll know if it's real. Grunkle Stan signs the papers. The guy holds out the check of 10,000,000.

"Holy crap! Look at all that money! I won't even need to go to the gym after this! I'll just buy all the equipment!" I exclaim.

"I'm gonna get a butler!" Dipper says with excitement.

"I'm getting a talking horse!" Mabel adds.

"Woo hoo!" I exclaim. I look at the check once more. I see someone jump through it.

"Ha! You just signed over to Mystery Shack to me!" The person says.

"Might want to check again." Grunkle Stan says.

"What? The Shack is signed over to suck a lemon little man! Are you kiddin' me?" The person shouts.

"You just got scammed!" Grunkle Stan says. I grab a stick I brought in.

"Hey! I'm not a threat to be taken lightly!" The little kid says.

"Uh-huh." I say. He turns to me.

"Hey! Watch your!- Oh my…" He says as he looks at me. Okay, I'm not liking this.

"Um…" I say uneasily.

"I've never met you. I'm Lil' Gideon, town sweetheart." Gideon introduces.

"Um, Tyler? I just… moved here." I lie.

"I don't think it matters who you are. All that matters is that you are the prettiest person I ever laid my eyes on." Gideon compliments.

"Thanks?" I say.

"We'll talk. Bye now. Let's go!" Gideon says. He is carried out by the guy.

"Who the hell was that?" I ask.

"That was Gideon. And it looks like he has a major crush on you. He did that to me too." Mabel answers. A crush? Well, I don't think this is going to be okay.

 _An Hour Later…_

I was taller than both Dipper and Mabel. I had to look down, only slightly, to see their eyes. I doubted they cared. That was until I walked into the living room to see Mabel bragging about how she is taller than Dipper.

"Alpha twin! Alpha twin!" She yells.

"What the hell are you on about?" I ask.

"I'm taller than Dipper! And he is now _short_ with me!" She answers.

"You know that you're a triplet right? And what does being taller have to do with anything? If you're going by that logic, I'm the Alpha Triplet." I say. I go to find Dipper.

I hear the door opening. Probably Dipper.

I go to find him. I see him start to go in the woods.

"Hey Dipper!" I call after him. He turns around.

"What?" He answers.

"I just wanna talk. I found Mabel doing this whole Alpha Twin shit. Care to explain?" I ask.

"Oh, Soos just wanted one of us to get something. Then he pointed out that Mabel was taller. Mabel's been on about it." Dipper answers.

"Okay, just why is she so excited about this anyway? I'm taller than both of you, and I'm not going around saying Alpha Triplet."

"I don't know why Mabel is so excited. She and Grunkle have just been making fun of me for it."

"Well, forget them. Anyway, where are you going?"

"The journal says there's some growing and shrinking things in the woods. I'm going to find it."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Yeah? Well I need to show Mabel that she can't just call me short!"

"Yeah, but seriously, making yourself grow? No way."

I start to see animals, but they're way out of proportion. There are deer the size of my hand. Insects the size of deer, it doesn't make sense!

"We've made it! Let's go find those crystals!"

I start to walk with Dipper. I don't think that this is the best idea. He is just so reckless sometimes. It barely seems like him. Actually, no. What am I doing? I need to make sure he doesn't get any crystals.

He told me he was going to use that flashlight. Maybe if I grab it out of his bag, I can make sure nothing ridiculous happens.

As he bends down to get some crystal, I carefully open up his bag. There I see the flashlight. Screw being careful. Now it's all about speed. I grab the flashlight and he turns around instantly.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yells.

"No!" I reply. I start to run off with it. Sorry Dipper, but no way. I throw the flashlight against a tree and then smash it under my foot.

"Tyler! Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, but I really feel like this is going to be a bad thing. Now, let's just get over this and let's go."

I can hear Dipper mutter under his breath, "Why are you always the boss?"

I'm ready to go back to the shack.

 _Finally Back to the Shack…_

I'm going to let Dipper and Mabel work out their little problem. I'm going to go out. I open the door from the Mystery Shack and start to go to the gym.

Why the gym? Why not the gym? I have nowhere to go.

As I walk into town I see other people staring at me. Why are they staring at me? I look around at myself. Everything is normal. I didn't forget any of my clothes or anything like that. I wonder what's happening.

"Congratulations!"

I look up, and I see a lady right in front of me. She has a wide grin on her face.

"For what?" I ask. She looks shocked.

"You don't know?"

"About what?"

The woman is called away by someone else before she could answer. Okay, that was weird.

She was probably just one of the crazy people in Gravity Falls. I can see the gym up ahead. I go inside of it. I go to my normal spot to do my normal stuff. That is, until Gideon comes my way.

"Well hello there, sweetums!" He exclaims.

"Gideon?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you here?"

"For you, my sweet~"

What the hell is he on about? For me? What is that supposed to mean?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well actually first I'm here to ask you somethin'"

"What is it?"

"Would ya like to meet me at the fancy restaurant we have in this town? Around 6:00? I reserved it."

"Well you did reserve it, so I suppose I'll go with you."

"Lovely! Until then, my love."

Love? Is that what this is about? Shit! I start to head back to the Mystery Shack. I guess I can't do my normal thing now.

 _At the Mystery Shack…_

I barge in through the door. Dipper and Mabel are sitting in the kitchen with each other.

"Tyler?" Dipper asks.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asks as well.

"I have to get ready." I answer.

Dipper has a confused look on his face, "For what?"

"I think lil' Gideon asked me out on a date." I answer.

"WHAT?" Dipper and Mabel yell simultaneously.

"You can't go! He is really weird and creepy!" Mabel exclaims.

"Mabel's right. That dude is weird." Dipper adds.

"Well I haven't met him. I'll think I'll go on this "date" with him. It's not like I like guys anyway." I answer. I realise what I just said, and implied.

"What do you mean 'you don't like guys' Tyler are you?" Mabel starts.

I sigh, "Whatever you're thinking, no. I don't like anyone."

"But you just said-" Mabel says.

"Ugh, I'm not a lesbian!" I shout.

"Do you like girls? Be honest." Mabel asks.

"What the-" I say. I actually curse but some loud noise goes on outside. "No I don't! I don't like guys either! Can we just drop this?"

"Then why are you going on this date?" Dipper asks.

"Look, I'm just going to say that I'm not really one for love. Maybe then I can befriend him or whatever."

"Why would you want to be friends with him?"

"DipDop makes a good point. Don't you remember what we told you?"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm just going to make myself look nice. And I don't need you two getting in the way of it. I can handle this. I handle everything. Alone."

I walk up the stairs and slam our door, probably making Dipper and Mabel flinch down below. Well screw that. They just can't tell me what's what!

I'll just have to look… nice. That's it. So, just the same. I mean, I'm not going to do anything fantastic. Getting nice was just a lie to get Dipper and Mabel away from me.

 _5:30…_

Finally time to head out. I open the door to Dipper, Mabel, and my room and walk out, giving it a light shut.

I walk past Dipper and Mabel, who seem to be watching Ducktective again. I don't say anything, and neither do they. I sigh and walk out of the Mystery Shack.

I start to jog into town. Why not get exercise? I can see the small town bustling with lights.

Is Gideon really that big of a deal around these parts? Well, I suppose he is. I can see the restaurant in sight, it is up in lights. There are even spotlights. Okay, this is a bit extreme.

As I walk on the sidewalk to the restaurant, I can see the townsfolk looking at me with grins. Gideon must have done something, these people aren't like this!

I push open the door to the restaurant. I can see that there is no one there, except on the sides. Are they watching? This is a little messed up. I can see Gideon at the end of the restaurant. I walk towards the table.

"Ah, Tyler. Welcome, have a seat." Gideon greets. I, rather uncomfortably, oblige and sit down.

"Uh, thanks? But what are all these people here for?" I ask.

"Oh, they're just admirers." Gideon tells me. I look at the people. They are so infatuated with our conversation.

"Well, before we get into this, I just want to talk to you about something." I tell Gideon.

He looks at me. "What could it possibly be?"

"Nothing too much. Just, if you're thinking about doing a whole girlfriend boyfriend things, I'll tell you right now, it won't work."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really into love right now. But I'd like to be friends and that stuff if that's fine."

"Well I guess I understand. Can we just at least eat dinner?"

"Way ahead of you. I'm starving! What do you have against Grunkle Stan anyway?" I ask.

"Well, it is a somewhat long story. Let's talk about it while we eat."

 _1 Hour Later…_

"And that's why." Gideon finishes his tale. I bet there were a few lies in there. Because the story definitely swung in Gideon's favour.

"Okay. Interesting." I take a sip of my water. I look at my watch. "Well, I should probably head back to the Shack. They're probably going to get all worried."

"Yeah, your folks might." Gideon replies, a sharpness at the last part. I stand up and o out to leave.

"Wow. A friend. One I didn't even need to persuade." I hear Gideon says. That was weird. I need to know more about this kid.

 _Back at the Shack…_

"I'm back!" I say as I walk in the door. Mabel and Dipper look up at me as I plop myself onto the couch.

"So, was Gideon a major creep?" Dipper asks.

"Asking you to marry him and stuff?" Mabel adds.

"Um, no, actually. He seemed okay. And we're kinda friends." I reply.

"What?" Mabel and Dipper question simultaneously.

"But he's Stan's worst enemy!" Dipper says.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway, he's just a kid. Who the popularity has gotten to. I think I'm his first for real friend. And maybe it's better for it to be that way."

"Maybe Tyler's right Dipper. He might have been a creep to me, but I guess if he's okay to Tyler, we can give him a chance." Mabel agrees. Dipper hmpths.

"Eh, maybe. Just if he tries anything, I'm going to make sure he doesn't do it again." Dipper threatens. That was the weakest threat ever.

"Can you remind me to help you with your threats? Because that was pretty weak."

Dipper and I spent the night coming up with threats. Now this, I could get behind.

 **A/N: All done! I realise that this chapter was kinda weak compared to the other ones, but I couldn't make it a carbon copy of The Hand That Rocks the Mabel. I think it's cool to see another perspective of Gideon. To someone who isn't brainwashed, but doesn't hate him.**

 **Well, until the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	12. Fear

Separation 11

 **A/N: So, here it is. The late, late Halloween special. Yep that's right! I have to do Summerween now! Let's go!**

Ever since I met that Gideon guy a few days ago, I have definitely been seeing him more often. The last I talked to him was yesterday, and that was over the phone.

He told me all about this holiday called Summerween. Apparently, it's just Halloween, but in summer! I told Dipper and Mabel about it, and that got to Grunkle Stan. He, of course, already knew about the holiday, and was planning to take us to the store.

That moment was now. We were sitting in his car. I could see the stains and the gum on his seats. Just disgusting. How can he live like this? I wouldn't ask him that to the face, because he'd just give me some stupid answer or whatever.

I didn't even get a chance to write in my journal. Unlike Dipper, who is literally attached to his.

I can feel the red car come to a stop. We all climb out of the car. Grunkle Stan and Soos in the front, and my siblings and me in the back.

"Ah, the Summerween Superstore!" Grunkle Stan exclaims. He holds his arms out wide like it was some sort of sacred place. Maybe it was to him. "Okay kids, and Soos. We have to go in there fast and grab as much as you want."

And were probably shoplifting again.

We all went inside the store. I looked around and saw the cheap array of items. This store was so cheap! This was all normal Halloween stuff! I even saw a banner that said 'Happy Halloween' The Halloween was just crossed out and replaces with Summerween!

That reminds me of something I watched on SpongeBob…

Oh never mind that! I have to find something I like.

I can see Soos messing with a skull toy. That's too annoying.

"Hey Tyler, we should go to the costume aisle!" I look around and see Mabel standing there.

"Eh, sure, why not?" As long as they aren't pulling me into trick-or-treating, I'm fine. I can't stand trick-or-treating. Why would I want to go to a stranger's house? What if the candy is poisoned? Think of the possibilities!

I follow Mabel and Dipper into the aisle. I can see tons of costumes. They all suck. I can see a pair of fake werewolf hands. I can't help myself. I put them on and start running around the store.

Mabel and Dipper join me by smashing jack o'… melons? Okay, they have a Halloween in summer, so I'm not going to say anything.

Stan grabs some fake blood and Soos keeps pressing the skeleton. Too late to stop now. I run up to Mabel and Dipper in my chaos. I can hear the worker at the store trying to call the police.

Stan calls for us, "Kids! Come on!" He grabs a smoke bomb. "Not today!" He throws it and we all run out. We rush to the car and buckle up. Well, Dipper and Mabel do.

"Grunkle Stan, you did pay for that stuff, right?" Mabel asks.

"Of course, sweetie!" He answers. What a liar. But I don't care. We're out of the store, and I surveilled the place. No security cameras.

 _At The Mystery Shack…_

We were all talking about how excited we were for Summerween.

"This is going to be so awesome! We're going to have tons of candy!" Dipper shouts.

"And we'll have the best costumes ever!" Mabel adds.

"I don't think I have much to be excited for. You guys already listed them." I say.

"What about trick-or-treating?" Mabel asks. I'm about to answer, but Soos comes in.

"Man, you dudes are pumped!" He states.

"Well duh! Me and Dipper are like the trick-or-treating experts! We've gone every year!" Mabel replies. She pulls out her scrapbook and shows the different costumes she's done with Dipper.

"It's true. We do it every year, and we know how to do it. Seriously, everyone loves a twin in a costume." Dipper says.

"And now that there's three of us, people will give us even more candy!" Mabel exclaims. Oh yeah, about that. I have to tell her. But she's so happy. But I just can't trick or treat without having a damn panic attack. Seriously.

"Well you guys gotta be careful. Tonight is when the Summerween Trickster is out!" Soos warns.

"I'm listening…" I say.

Soos starts to tell his tale, "Legend says the Trickster goes to each door and eats children who don't have the Summerween spirit."

"Well you don't have to worry, Soos. We are full of spirit!" Dipper states. Yeah, _we._ Well, I guess I still have the spirit, I just don't want to trick-or-treat. If I still want to scare people, and dress up in the costume, and eat candy, I'm still in the spirit, right?

Dipper grabs some candy from the bowl. He looks at it with disgust.

"Ew! What the hell is this candy?" He states. I have taught him well. Dipper sorts through the candy. "Mr. Adequate-Bar, Sand Pop? What is this?"

"Ugh, that's all cheap loser candy." Mabel answers.

"Have you even tried them?" I ask.

"Of course. And we've seen it's loser candy!" Mabel replies.

"Shh, you should not complain. The Summerween Trickster could be listening now!" Soos exclaims. I roll my eyes. It's just a silly little ghost story.

"Well we're going to throw out this candy anyway." Dipper says. He tosses the candy out of the window. I actually wanted to eat some of that. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I grab the candy bowl and walk up to the door. I open it and see Robbie.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything as Wendy walks up with him. "Oh, hi Wendy."

"Hey." She greets. Robbie smirks.

"Yo Dipper! I think it's for you!" I yell to Dipper. He comes up and sees the couple there.

"Oh, uh, hi Wendy." Dipper greets.

"Hey Dipper! You should come to this party that Tambry's throwing. It's going to be awesome!" Wendy suggests.

"Bring the girl too." Robbie says. I look at him with a glare that could kill.

"I have a name, jackass." I say to him.

"Anyway, it's at 9. See you there?" Wendy asks, handing Dipper a flier.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Dipper says. He closes the door as Wendy and Robbie walk away.

"So um, what are you gonna do about Mabel?" I ask.

"Are you going to the party?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Probably not. I'm not the biggest party animal."

"Well then there! You can go trick-or-treating with Mabel, and I can go to the party!"

"There are multiple problems with this. But let's start with the first one. I bet she'll want to go with you instead. And if you say that I should make myself look like you, remember the height difference."

"Maybe I can just let Mabel down easy. Wait, that won't work. She'll definitely want to go with me."

"Why do you want to go to that party anyway? Just to impress Wendy? Dipper, you have to face the facts, she has a boyfriend. You should just forget the party and go trick-or-treat with Mabel."

"And you."

"I'm not going."

"What? You have to go trick-or-treating."

"No way, I despise it. I think I'm going to chill here with Grunkle Stan. I'll dress up, but that's it."

"But you have to go! Mabel will be really bummed out."

"Yeah, I suppose she will, but I just despise trick-or-treating. I'll think of something."

"You better, because I can't say anything for you."

"Yeah, and I can't say anything for you either."

I walk up the stairs to get ready. I look at all my clothes. I have to think of something. I knew from in the car that Dipper and Mabel were dressing up as peanut butter and jelly. I'm not dressing up as a sandwich, or a knife. What will I dress up as? I don't have that many clothes, but I do have something I could do.

It will be like an inside joke to myself. I grab the black clothes that I own.

 _20 Minutes Later…_

Finally, all the checks are done. I pull up my boots, stick the knife in my pocket, and I'm ready to go!

I open the door and go down the stairs. I see Mabel dressed as jam, and her friends dressed as a piece of taffy, and a witch. My going down the stairs attracts Mabel's attention.

"Tyler! What are you supposed to be? Because if you aren't a knife, I don't think it really goes with the theme." Mabel states.

"Mabel, I'm not going." I say.

"What?"

"I don't really trick-or-treat."

"Wha- why?"

"Ha! Gotcha! I don't trick-or-treat, but maybe I'll make an exception. I'm just not eating or getting any candy. You'll be missing one from your group anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Dipper doesn't want to go."

"What? That's ridiculous! You're kidding! He always wants to go with me!"

I can hear Dipper upstairs. Now she'll have to see.

"See for yourself, Mabel." I say to her. She looks up and sees Dipper walking down the stairs.

"Dipdop, where's your costume?" Mabel asks him. He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"See, about that Mabel, I'm not feeling very well," Dipper lies. That asshole! Too afraid to just tell her! "You'll have to go without me, I'm not doing too well."

"Dipper! Where'd you Summerween spirit go?" Mabel exclaims. Someone knocks at the door. Dipper gets it.

"Trick-or-treat" The mysterious figure says.

"You're a little old for this, man." Dipper says simply. He shuts the door, not even giving the guy a chance to protest.

"Dipper, where's your hospitality?" I ask in a mocking voice. I open the door.

"Sorry about that," I say to the figure, "Any specific candy you want?"

A little kid comes up next to the figure.

"This will do." The figure says. He grabs the kid and eats him. Everyone screams. Except me. I've learned not to scream. Well, I was forced to learn. Same difference.

"What the hell?" I shout.

"He's real!" Mabel yells in terror.

"The only way for you young ones to not endure the same fate is…" The figure states. He starts to crawl around the house. His voice was so raspy. He had that mask on, so I could not see his lip movements. "You must collect 750 pieces of candy before the last jack-o-melon goes out. If you don't, you die. If you do, I will let you go on about your mediocre lives."

Candy clutches on to Dipper and Mabel hugs Grenda. I'd be scared, if I wasn't brainwashed my whole life.

"You've got to be kidding. You're just playing. What are you going to do huh?" I say to the figure. This was all bullshit. There must have been some sort of twist. No way could he just kill us.

"Tyler! Cut it out!" Dipper yells in a hushed voice.

"No!" I yell.

"You'll just make him kill us faster!" Dipper argues.

"Yeah right. This is just some stupid joke thing. And even if it is real, I'm not afraid. And you all shouldn't be either." I counter.

"You know, your friend is right." The figure says.

"Oh shut up!" I yell to him. I turn back to Dipper.

"Why are you so stubborn? Sometimes, our ideas hold water!" Dipper whispers.

"Maybe, but not this one. You just want to sit and be afraid. But I'm not afraid of shit!" I shout.

"Tyler, maybe you should listen to Dipper. This guy looks a little scary." Mabel states.

"He's going to eat us all!" Candy adds.

"But I'm right! I have to be!" I counter.

"Silence!" The figure shouts. "Since you can't keep your mouth shut, and think that I won't kill, I'll just do this."

The figure sprouts all sorts of arms and grabs everyone except for me.

"I won't kill them, but if you don't find me in the next 4 hours, they will die." He says to me.

"Find you? That seems a little easy if you ask me."

"Ah, ah, ah. I didn't finish. In order to find me, you have to pass the 2 tests."

"What kind of tests? And also, why just two?"

"You'll see when you get there. Two tests, because it is Summerween. And I have business elsewhere. Do it, or die along with your friends. Your choice." The figure starts to go to the door.

"Dipper! Mabel!" I yell to my siblings. They try to reach for me, but the figure climbs up onto the roof of the Shack. I run outside to see he has disappeared. With my family. With my friends.

"Oh no! I have to find that guy!" I yell to myself. I run up to my room.

"Why didn't they just listen to me? Maybe this didn't have to happen if they just listened! I have to be right! I've always been right! Why stop now?"

I run and find some of the stuff I'll need. I grab my backpack and start to pack them.

 _'At the Facility, they always said I was right. After I learned that I could never be wrong. Then, people could be wrong. But I wasn't. Being wrong, it's just terrible! That's why I'm never wrong!'_

I grab a flashlight and stuff it into the bag.

 _'All my ideas have worked. And I don't listen to people. People aren't worth listening to. They just yabber on and on and on. Never ending. They can't stop and think once and a while. But I think.'_

I grab some of my knives and stuff them in.

 _'Could I have been wrong? No way. I was right! I'm sure of it! Why would I be wrong then?'_

The thoughts kept pounding at my head. The sounded wrong, but they were oh so right. I was right! Nothing is changing my mind! Not today!

I put the backpack on my back and head out, flashlight in hand. I look around. I go in the direction that the figure went.

I keep running until I see a clearing in the woods. I hear rustling. I look around to see if I can find anyone. There was no one there. Until Dipper and Mabel jumped out. They were covered in scratches. There were cuts all over them. They were close to critical condition. But they would be fine, I could tell.

Something was off though, I couldn't tell.

"Tyler! There you are! We've been searching for you!" Dipper exclaims.

"It feels like we've been searching for hours." Mabel complains.

"You guys? What happened?" I ask.

"He took us to a place, I just can't remember much. Then, he threw us on the ground. We had to fight our way out." Dipper explains. Something was just fishy. Something so wrong. Those looked like my siblings, but they couldn't have been.

"Okay, just I have one little question." I say.

"What?" Dipper and Mabel ask simultaneously. I look into their eyes, and then straight to the sky.

"It's been only 30 minutes! This is bogus!" I shout. I look back at Dipper and Mabel, who look confused. Those are just carbon copies. They disgust me, they are not my real family.

"You aren't my family! You are just copies! Meant to trick me! You disgust me." I shout. "The real Dipper and Mabel aren't like this! They wouldn't act like that! They wouldn't be so worried about me. They would worry about each other. Because that's what they know! They don't care about me!"

"Wait, Tyler it's us!" Mabel pleads.

"Don't lie to me! You are dead to me! You are not my family. You are just some figment of the Trickster's imagination. You mean nothing to me." I fume. "Dipper and Mabel probably would have even gone looking for me like that. They've been so engrossed in their own problems, and I have mine. I don't really care as much about their problems. They don't mean so much to me."

"Tyler, please. You don't mean that do you?" The Dipper copy asks. I look at him straight on. My rage was getting the better of me, but I didn't care.

"I mean every word of it."

The copy looked shocked, then sad, then mad.

I look at them dead on, "So would you do me a favour and go to hell."

I push them out of my way.

How dare the Trickster play with my emotions like that! Try and give me my family. Yeah right, just copies. He was going to have to do better than that. I was so mad back there. I have to try and calm down. Maybe.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

I walk and see a fog. I believe I can see a clearing in front of me. I walk through the fog and into the clearing.

I can see lights. Car lights. They start to come closer. They surround the whole clearing.

People start to step out of the cars. People I recognise. There were agents. Agents of the facility.

"No! No no no! You are not taking me back!" I shout. The people come closer. This was not the time. They couldn't take me! I was not going back! I start to try and fight them off, but there are too many. They latch on to me. They start to drag me.

"Get off me!" I yell. I throw one off me, but another just gets on me. Where are all these people coming from? More must have pulled up. I shake a few more off.

I can look out and see all the cars. Their lights are glaring at me. Soon someone starts walking up to me. They have a black coat on, and a black hat. With the lights at the back of them, I can't see their face. But, when they start talking, I know exactly who it is.

"Ah, Tyler. I think you're going to have to get expelled for this little running away debacle." The person states. I know that voice. It was the head of the facility. I was not going to get expelled! I grab the knife out of my hair and stab most of the people on me. They fall back. I shake off the other people on me and start to run out.

Not before I could get a good look of what I had done that is. I look back and see one of the men stabbed in the _heart._ I didn't need a doctor to tell me he was dead.

I look on in horror. I had killed him. I've never killed before! I don't want to be what they said I should be! I'm different! I'm not them!

I look and see two more stabbed in the eye. Another was stabbed in the lung. Then, the rest were either stabbed in the arm, legs, or not at all.

I was horrified at what I had done. Who wouldn't? I killed someone, and put others in critical condition. I couldn't stay here though.

I start to run off. I run for a few seconds, and realise that no one is chasing me. There aren't any car lights any more either. All I see is the fog again.

That was odd. That wasn't right. The facility would have chased after me until they or I were dead. I'm sure of it.

It wasn't right. No, it was fake!

The fog! It must have been some sort of gas. To trick me. Well ha, I can't be tricked so easily now can I? The two tests are over. I can see a cave up ahead. That must be where the Trickster went.

I start to run towards it. I can't believe that he thought it might take me 4 hours to do that. That only took less than an hour!

I run into the cave. I can see the Trickster. He has everyone captive.

"Tyler!" Dipper shouts.

"Ah, finally! Trickster, let them go!" I yell. The Trickster turns to me.

"And who says I'll let them go that easily?" He asks.

"I say!" I shout. I grab the larger knife out my backpack. I'm not a killer. I'm not going to slay this creature. I'll just cut off his arms. I run to Grenda first. The Trickster hits me away, but I persist. I run up to Grenda and start to saw the arm off. I find myself doing it rather easily. I look down and see that his arm was made of… candy?

"Candy?" I ask myself.

"Yes, now you know my secret. I am the candy everyone throws out. The 'loser candy'. I come to seek vengeance on the children who throw me out." The Trickster explains.

"Well, that sucks and all, but I don't care." I say. I cut off the arm Grenda was in. Grenda goes for Candy and bites the arm off. That was an interesting way of doing it.

"You guys get back to the Shack. I'll get Dipper and Mabel." I instruct. They nod and start running back to the Shack.

I look at the Trickster once I save Candy and Grenda. I notice Dipper and Mabel are gone. Where are they? He should have them.

"Where are they?" I demand.

"You've already seen them." He answers.

"No I haven't! What did you do to them?" I demand once more.

"I already told you." He replies.

 _'Have I already seen them? Where could they be? I don't remember seeing Dipper and Mabel at all! Wait a minute…'_

The first test. The Dipper and Mabel copies. Those weren't copies. That was them!

Oh my goodness! I pushed them away. I said those harsh things! They must hate me!

The way they looked at me after I said those things. With resent and sadness. I can't believe myself.

I-I was wrong. I hurt them because I was wrong! I was wrong for once! How could I be wrong? I'm never wrong! Actually, I'm almost never wrong. No, just sometimes wrong. I have to find them!

I run out of the cave, and back to the Shack.

 _40 Minutes Later…_

I finally made it back. I don't see Candy or Grenda anywhere either. Did I pass them? Couldn't be. They have to be somewhere.

I run upstairs and I hear voices. Bingo. I open the door slowly and see everyone there. They are just talking, obviously trying to forget all that had happened. They all look at me.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" I exclaim in relief. Dipper looks at me in anger.

"Hey, Tyler." He says in a harsh tone. I look at him.

"Hi." I say sheepishly. I try to change the subject. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh so now you care!" Dipper shouts. Everyone looks at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know exactly what I mean. You don't care about our problems, do you? You only care about yourself!" He accuses.

"What? No I don't!" I argue.

"Don't say that! That was us, Tyler! Those 'copies' were us!"

"I know that now!"

"And you showed us your true feelings. You just don't care about us that much do you?"

"I do care about you guys!"

"Yeah right. I don't think I can trust you."

Mabel whispers something to Dipper.

"Don't defend her. You know what she said." Dipper says to Mabel. Mabel whispers something else to Dipper. Dipper nods.

"Just get out of our room. We need to be alone right now." Dipper demands. I don't want to get into this. And maybe he should go through what I just went through. I walk to the door.

"Dipper, Mabel." I say.

"What?" Dipper asks.

"I'm sorry." I walk out of the door and down the stairs. I walk out of the Mystery Shack. I can hear everyone talking upstairs but I ignore it. I'll go back in when I feel like it. I pull out my journal as I sit on a rock.

'I really messed up. How will I fix this? My attitude is the worst. I'm the worst. Dipper hates me. Mabel hates me. I just ruined our relationship. I don't want to go into detail. Maybe I'll stay out in the woods tonight. That would be nice. Dipper and Mabel still don't know who I am. And I can't tell them. They will hate me even more. This is all I want to say. Entry over.'

It was only now I realised how long it took me to write this. As I look at my watch again, it was 30 minutes since I went out here. Oh well. I start to hear footsteps. I don't pay attention until two people are on either side of me.

"Tyler?" I hear Mabel asks.

"Yes?" I answer.

"We're- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Dipper apologises.

"No, you had every right to. It was my fault. What I said was horrible."

"But I said I didn't trust you, but I do."

"Thanks, but I really should be the one who is sorry. I was saying I was right all the time, and look at me. Because I was wrong, I got us into this mess. Because I was wrong, I hurt you guys. It's all my fault."

Mabel hugs me. Then Dipper. I don't return it. I just, wasn't comfortable.

"Come on Tyler, let's finish this back at the Shack." Dipper suggests. I nod. We all start walking back to the Shack.

 _Tomorrow…_

A talk was all that we needed. To patch things up, just one talk. It was so foreign. Fights don't get resolved in one talk do they? I have a lot to learn.

 **A/N: Man, this one was a whopper! So, we got a look inside the mind of Tyler. And we had a sibling fight. Could this be foreshadowing? Possibly, that's up for you guys to decide.**

 **But seriously, more than 4000 words! That's huge! The only other time I had done that is the first chapter of my first fanfiction.**

 **And before you ask, the Trickster didn't send Dipper and Mabel back in time. He let them fight their way out, and run back. The Dipper and Mabel in the cave were fake. A mind bender I know.**

 **Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so yeah.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	13. Murderer?

Separation 12

 **A/N: Let's see, what do I have now? Ah, Boss Mabel. Just as a headliner, let me just say that you're going to start seeing a little more flaws from Tyler. Summerween was just the tip of the iceberg. Let's go!**

 **Oh, and…**

 **WARNING!**

 **There will be amounts of gore in this! I will make a little pause place in the story when I say the gore is going to occur soon. I can't say exactly when, because that will ruin the flow.**

Ever since the Summerween incident, I just don't feel the same. I mean, I failed. I ruined Summerween for everyone. And they all just forgive me? I don't understand. I should be punished! Ridiculed! Yet, I'm not.

Well maybe watching this TV show can be enough punishment. It's a dumb game show called Cash Wheel. Boring.

But it was definitely Grunkle Stan's type of show. Seriously, cash shower? I can't sit through this anymore.

I walk out of the living room and into the gift shop. I look out of the window and see a busload of people.

"Um Grunkle Stan? I think you have some tourists!" I call out.

"How many?" Grunkle Stan replies.

"A whole busload!" I tell him.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! We need more attractions! Soos, get on that will ya?" Grunkle Stan states.

"You got it Mr. Pines!" Soos proceeds to take a lion head and wolf body and mash them together, giving it some feathers as well.

"Wendy, mark up the prices!" Stan orders.

Wendy puts a 0 behind a 2, and I add on another one. I know exactly how Grunkle Stan is.

"You know what I'm talkin' about!" Grunkle Stan cheers.

"Grunkle Stan, don't you think that's a little much for something that fake?" Dipper questions.

"Listen Dipper, you have to know how to make money in this world, and I learned how to make money by marking up prices like there's no tomorrow!" Grunkle Stan replies. Dipper sighs and rolls his eyes. I look out the window again. I see someone puking.

"I think we need a cleanup outside!" I shout.

"Dipper, get on that!" Grunkle Stan demands. Dipper sighs and picks up some cleaning materials.

"Just don't pay attention to it, you'll be fine." I tell Dipper. He nods and goes outside. He starts to clean up, but ends up puking himself, causing Grunkle Stan to bark at him more. I am literally going to shove that fez up his ass.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

We all have to have our own attractions at the Shack. Mable does bumper stickers, poor Dipper has to be a wolf-boy. What do I get stuck with? Juggling knives. No joke. Albeit they are butter knives, but still. Once we get more into the tour, I might spruce things up a bit.

"Can you believe I have to wear this stupid costume? It's demeaning!" Dipper exclaims.

"I bet Mabel is having a better time. And anyway, you don't look that bad. Just cross your arms or something?" I look inside of the Mystery Shack to see maybe doing a great job with the lady costumers, and giving away some of the bumper stickers for free.

I wish I was good with people like that. But I don't exactly know how to "function" in society.

"Mabel! What do ya think you're doin'? Giving away stickers for free? You can't make money like that!" Grunkle Stan shouts. He has a point, but maybe Mabel's right.

"Hey Dipper, let's go inside. No one is here anyway." I suggest.

"Yeah, and I'm changing. I hate this thing." Dipper starts to scratch his wolf costume.

"But Grunkle Stan!" Mabel protests.

"No buts, and get back to work!" Grunkle Stan says.

"I think you need to change your vocabulary." I say.

"Yeah, where's please and thank you? Like on these stickers!" Mabel adds. She takes out two stickers and puts them on Grunkle Stan's face.

"Please isn't making me money." Grunkle Stan argues.

"Well then I think we need some business changes around here!" I shout.

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel shout simultaneously.

"You need to get new, _real_ attractions!" Dipper yells.

"And you have to be nicer to your employees!" Mabel adds.

"Well if you got complaints, put it in the complaints department." Grunkle Stan tosses a trash can to us.

"Not funny Grunkle Stan, these are real complaints!" I tell him.

 _1 hour later…_

"Why _the hell_ are we doing this?" I ask loudly. I dip my brush in the paint can, covering it with glitter and pink.

"We can attract more tourists with this alarming shade of pink!" Grunkle Stan tells me.

"This is the worst." Dipper says.

"Ugh you said it. Why are we even putting up with this?" Wendy questions.

I smirk, "I think I have an idea, what if we show Grunkle Stan we can run this business better! Show him that we can say please and make money, follow our dreams and make money, get _actual attractions_ and make the same amount of money!"

"That's a great idea!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Wendy says.

"I dunno dudes, Mr. Pines isn't going to be very happy about this." Soos warns.

I scoff, "Who cares if it will make this place better? Come on, let's go inside."

We all go through the hatch on the roof. Once we're inside, we go to see Grunkle Stan.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" I shout.

"What?" He replies.

"We have a proposition for you." I say.

"And that is?" He asks.

"We're going to run this place and be nice! And we can show you how much better it is!" Mabel tells him.

"You really think you know more about business than me?" Grunkle Stan inquires.

"Yeah!" Dipper answers.

"I bet I can make more money while on a vacation than you can running the Shack." Grunkle Stan says.

"Well then why don't you go on vacation? Make this a little competition?" I ask.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Yeah, I like it! I'll go out for 3 days, and you have to run the Shack. If you make more money than me, I guess you're right. If you lose though," Grunkle Stan pulls out a white shirt with the word 'loser' on it in capital letters, "Then you gotta wear this for the rest of the summer!"

I start to speak up, but Mabel jumps at the opportunity.

"Fine! But if we win, I'm the boss for the rest of the summer, _and_ you have sing an apology song by one of us!" Mabel proposes.

"Okay then, you got yourself a deal." Grunkle Stan shakes Mabel's hand.

"It's on." Mabel says in return.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

Grunkle Stan finishes loading his car.

"Well, see you in 3 days!" He waves goodbye. He drops his fez and drives off.

"Mabel, you didn't really let us finish!" I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well I was going to say all of us run the Shack, not just you." I explain.

"Well I bet I can run the Shack just fine." Mabel says.

"If you say so." I mumble. I don't think her methods are… the best. I mean, being nice is a big help, but sometimes you do have to demand respect. I mean, I know my employees would not even think to challenge my authority. They'd all be well trained, and nice. So when I give them more breaks and free time, they won't be crazy. That's what I would do anyway.

I walk up to Dipper.

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" I question.

"I don't know. Mabel is awesome and all, but Stan is a professional con man!" Dipper worries.

"I guess we'll have to see."

I walk off into the Shack.

"Mabel, are you sure you can do this?" I ask. Mabel is fiddling with the jar that we will fill up with money.

"Yeah! What could go wrong?" Mabel moves her hands into the air, dropping the jar. I drop down and catch it in time. "Wow Tyler, you have great reflexes!"

"It's nothing. Just something I've… picked up? Over the years." I lie. Sometimes, I just can't lie. It's too big of a lie. Okay, that was a lie. I can lie whenever and wherever I want, like Grunkle Stan. I just didn't want to then.

"I guess we shouldn't be worried. I mean, what is Grunkle Stan even going to do on vacation, get on Cash Wheel? Don't you have to sign up months in advance for those?" Dipper ponders.

"So, um how are we going to tell Soos about the deal?" I ask.

"I know…" Mabel answers. She rubs her hands together. I don't like where this is going.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

Where could Soos be? I was told to find him. I've looked all around the Shack! I go outside, maybe he's out here. I look around. I see a shadow behind the Shack. I walk closer, I think it's him. I turn the corner and see he is sitting on a log. Thinking about something.

I wonder what he could be thinking about? Soos never really seemed like the philosopher. I don't wish to ruin his moment, but Mabel wanted me to fetch him. Why do I get the crappy jobs? I wish I could be the boss. I mean, I think I know just the thing to run this place.

"Um Soos?"

Soos turns around, "Oh hey dude."

"Hey, um Stan wanted to see you."

"Oh, thanks."

Soos follows me into the Mystery Shack. We go where Grunkle Stan's office. Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel were already in there.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Pines?"

Mabel turns around in her chair, stroking Waddles.

"I've been expecting you, Soos." She says mysteriously. How dramatic.

"Where's Mr. Pines?" Soos asks.

"He's, busy at the moment. And since he is, I'm in charge of the Shack!" Mabel claims.

"Mabel, are you seriously going to wear that suit?" I question, pointing to the blue item in question.

"Of course! This book says I should to look like a real manager!" Mabel hands over a book. The book says 1983. If I don't ask questions, this will be over with sooner.

"Hey Mabel, why does your mug say #2?" Dipper asks.

"Because, I can't be #1, if the real #1… is you." Mabel whispers. I groan quietly. This all seems like it came from a book. A bad one.

"Can we _please_ cut to the chase?" I complain.

"Of course! Since I'm in charge, I'm going to turn this place around while Grunkle Stan is on vacation! No more iron fists! From now on, they are baby butt soft fists!" Mabel exclaims. Everyone claps. "Now, how can I let you guys be your best S.E.L.V.E.S.? That means your Satisfied, Everyday, Life Loving, Very Much, Everyday, Satisfied?"

"Stan never lets me bring friends over here. You think that they could hang around?" Wendy answers.

"Absolutely! No Stan, more friends! Soos, what about you?" Mabel asks.

"Well, I did always want to be a mascot for this place. A giant question mark!" Soos replies. Mabel runs to the closet. She pulls out such a costume.

"Yes! Thanks dude!" Soos takes the costume. He goes to put it on.

"Dipper? I need you to go out and find a _real_ attraction! No more fake stuff!" Mabel orders.

"Yes! I can show how it's really done!" Dipper shouts. He grabs his stuff and runs out the door.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"I'm giving you the most important job of all, second in command!" Mabel tells me. Not the boss, but close enough. It makes me think of other types of jobs. They can overrule what the boss says, so I can do that if Mabel gets too crazy.

"Yes! Thanks Mabel!" I thank.

"No problem! And with me as the new boss, we're going to make a billion dollars!" Mabel yells.

"Um, yeah…" I stumble.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Man, business is booming! It is really running smoothly. We are getting customers in and out. Mabel is at the door, and everyone is at their usual positions. Except Soos. I don't know where he is.

Dipper comes bursting in, dragging a bag that has a creature fighting in it.

"Look guys, I caught something that will totally give Stan a run for his money!" Dipper exclaims.

"Great! Dipper, get it ready for tourists." I order Dipper. He nods and keeps dragging the creature. Mabel taps my shoulder.

"Oh look who it is! It's Questiony the Question Mark!" She shouts. Soos is behind a porta potty.

"Mabel, I don't think this is a good idea. This costume just reveals a little too much… and I can't remember what I'm supposed to say…" Soos steps out behind the porta potty. I look away, disgusted. I can't look.

"Don't worry Soos, anything is possible when you… imaginize it!" Mabel tells him. Soos still doesn't smile.

I sigh, "Soos, you can take that thing off. I think Dipper needs some help with the creature."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes! Absolutely sure. I never want to see that again." I tell him. He goes back inside the porta potty.

Mabel runs in front of me, "Tyler! What did you do that for? You crushed his hopes and dreams!"

"He would have scared off the tourists! I don't think Soos is the best fir for that costume." I reason. Mabel crosses her arms.

"You don't know that!" Mabel says.

"Ugh, I think Dipper needs some help." I walk away. Couldn't Mabel see that Soos was uncomfortable? And if we're going to beat Stan, we need to get money, and not scare away tourists! It felt weird to see Mabel act like that though. Was I wrong?

Man, I feel weird thinking about this. Every time I do I feel like a masterpiece of failure. Which I am…

I walk and see Dipper pushing the creature into the cage. He is having trouble locking the cage. I run and push the cage door closed so Dipper can lock it.

"Thanks." Dipper tells me.

"No problem. I just don't think having this running loose is a good idea."

"Yeah, probably not." Dipper does some final checks on the cage. Mabel and I both walk into the gift shop at the same time, just in different doors. I see a little kid get hit in the face with something. Wendy and her friends are going to ruin this place!

Mabel gives the kid's mom a refund, but she takes even more money out of the jar. Selfish bastard. Mabel goes to talk to Wendy.

"Wendy! Can you please clean this mess up?" Mabel asks. She pulls out a please sticker.

"All this rule stuff is starting to sound like Stan." Wendy blackmails.

"What? I would never!" Mabel protests.

"But I would." I butt in. "You should clean up this mess. Now. You are ruining the Shack!"

"Man, you are like Stan #2." Wendy complains.

"Tyler, we said we wouldn't act like Grunkle Stan!" Mabel moans, "Wendy, you can have the… rest of the day off!"

"With full pay?" Wendy asks.

"Sure!" Mabel confirms. Wendy walks out of the Mystery Shack.

"Mabel, you can't just let your employees go!" I tell her.

"But we can't act like Stan!"

All these acts have been immature, it's driving me crazy! "But Mabel, we are just going to lose more money!"

"But I'm being a great boss by doing this! See!" She pats herself on the back. "Grunkle Stan would never let Wendy do that!"

"No you aren't! Every act you've done today has made the Shack worse! We are losing money faster than we can get it! Soos nearly had to prance around outside, naked! Wendy trashed this place!" I can feel myself getting angrier, but I can't let this go. "You let the kids run wild in here! Seriously, I checked on our room! Some of my clothes are missing! Some of Dipper's pens are missing, and some of your yarn is missing!"

"What are you saying?" Mabel asks.

"I'm saying, I think you're acting too immature to be the boss!" I shout. Mabel looks down. I realise what I just said. Stupid! She's been feeling like this, and I just made it worse! But it's how I truly felt, I had to say it right?

Why does everything the facility has taught me have to be true?

I punch the wall and walk out. I walk out and sit where Soos was sitting at earlier.

I realise something.

I don't feel enough guilt for this. I only feel a little amount of guilt. Why don't I feel more guilt? What is wrong with me? Why am I such a horrible person? I can't feel that bad, and I spout so many insults. And the thing is, I believe those insults. I sigh. I don't want to go back inside. The day is nearly over anyway. What else could possibly happen?

That's what I thought _until_ I heard the screaming and crashes. I run back into the Shack. I see the creature Dipper had loose.

"How did that thing get out?" I ask.

"I gave him a break…" Mabel looks down and twiddles her thumbs. I'm about to yell in anger, but the creature stops me.

"We have to round him up somehow. Is Soos somewhere around?" Dipper asks.

"No. He said he didn't know what to do and was all stressed about it, so I told him to go on a walk, to try and relieve the stress." Mabel explains.

"Oh man, he could be miles in the forest right now!" I shout. "We'll just have to think of something ourselves."

"Um, let me see." Dipper opens his journal. "Um, it says that when fighting a Gremloblin, use water…"

Mabel grabs some water and throws at it.

"Only as a last resort!" Dipper finishes. Shit.

"Why would you even write a sentence like that?" I question.

"Who knows?" Dipper answers. The Gremloblin becomes much fiercer.

"Let's hide!" Mabel suggests. I hate having to hide, but maybe we have to.

"Okay." I answer. We all hide in the living room. We sit.

"He'll leave eventually, right?" Dipper asks.

 **Gore is going to happen very soon. So you might want to scroll down a bit. Until it says 'I open my eyes.'**

 **I wouldn't exactly advise skipping this part, because it actually has something to do with the story. Just try to… think of something other than the gore?**

We wait for a few minutes.

"Okay, no. We are getting rid of this thing. Now." I stand up and start to run at the monster.

"Wait Tyler!" Dipper protests. I run in front of the monster.

"Hey Gremlobin!" I shout at it. It looks at me. I look it in the eye.

"Tyler, don't!" Dipper shouts.

I see everything going dark around me. It's like a vision. I can see me. With a knife in my hand. I can also see that the knife has blood on it. I see lights and hear cars and horns around me.

I look in front of me. I see Dipper and Mabel. They hate me. They have those looks on their faces. Looks that could kill. But, they look half dead. That's because they nearly are dead. They go from being so cold to being so afraid.

"Tyler don't, please!" Dipper pleads.

"It hurts Dipper, it hurts!" Mabel moans. She is grabbing her arm. Dipper is putting pressure on his stomach. They are covered in a bloody mess.

I look over to my side. There is someone lying on the side of me. They are covered in so much blood, their black suit looks a dark, menacing red. I already know who it is. Yet, this horrible me walks to them.

I look back at Dipper and Mabel. Mabel is behind Dipper, watching as I roll the body over. I look back down.

It's Grunkle Stan. I tighten my grip on my knife. I jab it right into his heart. Mabel starts to sob. Then I twist the knife. A small noise is heard from my Grunkle. Then, he is for sure dead.

I walk slowly back over to Dipper and Mabel. I grab a gun from my belt and point it to Mabel. Mabel tries to get behind Dipper, but I shoot her leg.

"AGH!" She cries. She reaches for her leg. Then, I shoot her in the head. She falls backwards. Everything goes in slow motion.

"NO!" Dipper cries. He leaps on top of her, seeing if she is still alive. She is barely.

"How could you?" Dipper is starting to cry. It is hard to believe he hasn't already. He listens to Mabel, as she says something. Dipper drops her as she lay limp, dead. He looks back towards me. He stands up.

He puts his hands on his side. He looks around. At the lights surrounding us. He looks at me. He pleads to not kill anymore. OR he pleads for me to kill him. I'm unsure. I drop my knife. I raise my gun up to him. Hesitantly, I aim for the heart.

Feedback is heard in my ear.

"Do it!" An anonymous man shouts. I put my finger on the trigger. I take aim. Dipper never once loosens his gaze. Dipper protests silently, but I do not listen. I stop my hesitating.

Anything going on in the background stops. It all just goes away. It's dark. All I can see is me and Dipper. I make sure I'm aimed correctly. Before Dipper could do anything else, I pull the trigger.

The bullet goes straight towards him, and then straight out of him. It lands in the tree behind him. The world goes back into focus. He falls backwards, right next to Mabel. He coughs one time, and blood comes out. Then, he is surely dead.

Well, that is after I made sure of it, as I picked up the knife, and slowly went towards him. I could see the wound clearly, and the fresh blood that went with it. I stabbed my knife inside it. I twisted it around. Until I could feel organs. Until I could feel the heart.

Dipper Pines was dead. And I caused it.

I don't know which disturbed me more. The fact he was covered in blood and dead, or that I didn't revile in horror.

I looked to the cars and lights. Guys in suits walk out. I give them a crooked, and malicious smile. I start to chuckle.

"Tyler Pines. Our most esteemed student. Welcome back. You've accomplished the task. You have murdered the Pines. You now must be escorted to Piedmont, California to finish it." The man in the mic orders. I laugh harder. I drop the gun. I hold a grip on the knife.

"But I still wouldn't be done. I'm not fulfilled yet." I answer. I move the knife closer to me. My voice was so filled with hatred, malice. I can't even describe it. And yet, the voice was exactly mine. This was me. I murdered my family.

I bring the knife closer and closer still.

"You've done the facility proud." The man states. That's when the knife touches my skin. _Penetrates_ my skin. I cut my arm. Then my leg. Then my face. It hurts, oh it hurts so much. But I don't care about that. I'm cackling the whole time. Like this was some game. It was not a game. It was real. This is real!

This has to be real.

"NO! NO!" I scream.

I keep cutting myself until near death. I look at my family, and then I'm lowered into an ambulance. I fight and scream, but I'm held down. I get a shot put in me. And then I shoot the guy holding me down. Then, I close my eyes.

I'm not dead. But I should be. I'm a horrible person. I'm worse than anyone else. I can hear Dipper and Mabel's voices in my head. Telling me how terrible I am. How it felt to be murdered.

The darkness comes once more.

Then light appears.

I open my eyes once more. I'm in the hospital. I have restraints on me. It was real! I murdered my family!

"Get me out of these things!" I shout.

"Huh? You're awake!" Mabel cheers.

"Aaaahhh!" I scream. I start trying to get out of the restraints. "Get away!"

"Tyler?" Dipper asks.

I keep trying to get out of the restraints.

"Go away! I should be dead!" I scream. I breathe.

"What did you see?" Dipper asks.

"Don't ask me about what I saw. Ever." I tell him in a dark tone. He steps back.

"Tyler, are you okay?" He asks.

"Do I look okay? You never want to see what I saw. It was terrible. And nothing that I should share with you or Mabel!"

"You were fighting so much Tyler! You were shaking, and shouting, and even screaming!" Mabel exclaims.

"So?" I ask. "It's nothing. Please. It's nothing."

Soon enough I get checked out of the hospital. They only brought me in because Dipper said I saw my worst nightmare. That was one hell of a scenario then.

I just can't deal with this anymore. Dipper and Mabel went to go deal with the Shack. The day was finally over.

Stan was finally back. I spent the rest of yesterday in my room, because I just didn't want to be out there. Apparently we had won the contest by a dollar. Wow. Stan must really be pissed. I don't want to see Grunkle Stan dance, or sing, or see Mabel be the boss.

I've screwed up so much. I am a screw up. How have I even thought of that kind of scenario? I need to write in my journal. I grab my pencil and my notebook.

'I don't know what to think about myself. All I know is that I'm terrible, and that I'm a killer in at least some ways. That vision, that _nightmare_. Was something I created. I thought up of. Murdering my own family. Hurting myself. Working for the facility. All of that was me.

The Gremloblin did not make that. It all came from my subconscious. Which must mean I must have some secret desire to do those things. Why do I?

I'm not good for this family. Why am I here? I know it's my family. But I'm going to end up being the death of them.

Who am I really?'

I leave the question unanswered. I close the notebook and go outside. Maybe a Stan Wrong Song could make me feel better.

 **Well, um this was a… thing. Weren't expecting that to happen? Yeah, this could have probably fir better with the last chapter, but there wasn't that kind of monster last chapter.**

 **I have no idea where I wrote that horror stuff from. Man, I really need to do an evaluation of myself from time to time. Because I am not normal for writing something like that.**

 **I guess I apologise to my younger viewers. Since this is a T rated story, I hope not too many youngsters looked at it. And yes, I'm a teenager myself, but youngsters is fun to say.**

 **I hope you like my (kinda disturbing) fic so far!**


	14. The Lake

Separation 13

 **A/N: Well this one was a long time coming, eh? How long has it been since I last updated? Too long for sure. Well, since it's taken so long, why don't I stop my blabbering?**

 **So, what am I taking on this time? The next episode is: Bottomless Pit! Well hehehe, that episode doesn't exist here. I'd make it too cliché or something. So what's the episode after that? The Deep End. Oh dear. Well, won't this be interesting?**

 **WARNING: There will be cursing that is above what I've usually been cursing with.**

I've been in rough conditions before. I've been in the cold of northern Alaska before. The heat of a desert in Nevada. This was nothing new. In fact, today was comfortable when you remember that you've nearly gotten frostbite, or a heat stroke prior.

How was the rest of my family holding up on this hot day? Not very well.

Moaning, groaning. Water bottles everywhere. I couldn't take it. I wanted to leave so bad, but Grunkle Stan refused to let any of us out of the Mystery Shack if he's still there. Did he think I was going to melt?

Today was really getting me mad. Everyone here was being babies! It's like they can't take care of themselves in the slightest. Angry can't even begin to describe my feelings towards this.

It just makes me so angry to see people like this. But, that means that something is wrong with me. Most people in the world are like this, I'm the one who's… not.

I feel so different here. Like I stand out. They'll find out eventually.

That's all I can think of. The ridicule. The threats. The threats put into action.

I can't let the fact that I'm an assassin go public. I can't.

I still wish I could make everyone stop!

"Who wants to do nothing today?" Dipper asks.

"Me." Everyone except I state. Luckily everyone else was loud enough, so no one asked me questions about why I wasn't agreeing with them.

Everyone still sat, being sluggish. I couldn't sit around like this any longer.

"Okay, there has to be something we can do except be lazy asses. Come on! Don't we have a pool here or something?" I exclaim.

"Well I'm not disagreeing with that." Grunkle Stan says.

"Yeah! Let's go to the pool!" Mabel agrees.

"Yeah!" Dipper agrees. At least I got them to agree on something.

"Well then let's get going!" I tell them. We all start to walk out the door.

"Um kids? I'm stuck." Grunkle Stan says. I whip my head around to see him stuck to his chair. I go over to him and start pulling. Before Mabel and Dipper come over, I pull him off. "Wow! You got a great arm on ya, kid!"

"Thanks." I reply quietly. I rub my hand behind my head. I didn't mean to pull him that hard.

I realise I might have pulled him too hard when I see part of the chair's fabric stuck to his back.

 _Minutes Later…_

Dipper, Mabel and I are all getting ready. Soos reminded us on the way there that we probably wanted swimsuits or something.

If there was anything I wasn't prepared for, it was swimming.

I _hate_ swimming. I'm admittedly a little afraid of it too. There are reasons for this, but nothing I want to think of anymore. Or ever again.

Mabel and Dipper were already ready. I wasn't. They just had to take up the bathrooms before me. Ugh. Now I finally get the bathroom to myself. I wasn't wearing anything important. Just a yellow T-shirt and some shorter cargo shorts. I love my cargo shorts. Pockets are amazing.

We can finally leave.

I walk down the stairs.

"Yes! Pool time!" Mabel cheers. Dipper joins in and starts a chant with her. "Pool time! Pool time!"

"Yeesh, okay kids. We're going." Grunkle Stan replies. We head out towards the pool.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

"Finally. Isn't this great guys! This is the prime subject of the summer!" Mabel exclaims.

I mumble, "If you say so." I look down. I just… don't want to look at the pool.

Dipper sighs, "I guess. I mean, I suppose it's good for today…"

"You get to sit in a moist tub with strangers." Grunkle Stan states. Okay, if I had even thought about going into the pool (which I never would anyway), they were definitely washed down the drain so to speak.

We keep walking until Mabel shouts out, "Who's that?"

We all look to where she's looking. I see some guy with his hair blowing. He has a small mustache. I swear if Mabel starts to go crazy over this guy, I might just slap her.

"Rumor has it that he never leaves the pool. You should go to him." Soos answers.

"I'm listening to Soos. See ya!" Mabel exclaims. She rushes over to the man in question. Or boy. I don't know.

"She cannot go one week without having a new crush." Dipper states as he too walks away.

I stand, looking around before I see an object coming towards me. I duck quickly, and jump away from where the object landed.

"What the hell?" I say. I look back towards what the thing was. It seemed like it was a water balloon.

"Man, you have some fast reflexes!" I hear Wendy shout. I look up, and see her sitting in the lifeguard chair.

"Please don't tell me you're the lifeguard." I laugh.

"Yep! Lifeguards get free snacks! And I can totally mess with people." Wendy replies. She throws a water balloon at Grunkle Stan.

"Aah!" He exclaims. I chuckle.

"I wish I could do more stuff like that today, but I have to do some tryout junk today. This place is looking for an assistant lifeguard." Wendy states. Dipper comes over, I have a feeling he was eavesdropping.

He tries to act like he didn't hear anything, "What's this about a new lifeguard?"

"They have a position open here for being a lifeguard, you should sign up for it, Dipper!" Wendy answers.

"Nice! Where do I sign up?" Dipper asks.

"You have to talk to my boss." Wendy replies. She points to the guy doing pushups with just one finger. Impressive. I can almost hear Dipper swallow with worry. I walk over to Dipper.

"Come on Dipper. Just tell her. I mean, you aren't getting anywhere. Just tell her your feelings." I whisper. Dipper shakes his head.

"No way! That might ruin our friendship!" Dipper whisper shouts back.

"If you say so." I tell him. I walk away, feeling there was nothing more I could do to help him.

Maybe I shouldn't have. Now I'm all alone in here. I find a chair to sit at. I hate this place. This is one of the worst places I've ever been to. I need to leave. I just can't stay here any longer.

I start to walk towards the exit. Until I hear Mabel yell my name.

"Tyler! Tyler!" She calls out. I turn to her, she's in the pool. I walk over to her, steering clear of the water.

"What?"

"I met the guy, but he's super mysterious. I have to find out more about him!"

"Why the hell do you need me?"

"So we can uncover the secret!"

"OF the guy who spends a bunch of time in the water? That's your problem, Mabel. I'm not helping. I'll mess it up, and I just can't." I speedily walk away. I just couldn't help Mabel. I was right too, I would mess it up. Like I usually do. I sit on a bench and look down. Memories start to flood in my head. Memories at the lake. I make them go away.

I knew coming to the pool was a bad idea. I know I suggested it, but that was just to get the family to stop. I'm an idiot for not thinking this through. I just need to get out of here. I start walking towards the exit again, this time, someone different stops me.

"Ah, Tyler?"

Lil' Gideon. Why am I surprised he's here? I walk over to him. I sit in the lawn chair next to him.

"Well am I surprised? Gosh, I'd think someone like you would be swimming here!" Gideon exclaims.

"No. I don't swim. Ever." I deadpan.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I hate swimming."

"Why? Swimming really helps you cool off, get some of that stress of ya. Doesn't do much wonders for your skin though."

I turn to Gideon, "I suppose I could tell you why I hate swimming." I'm not going to tell him I'm afraid of swimming. I'm not going to tell him the story. He is an enemy to my family, except for me. I'm not telling him my deepest, darkest, secrets. I'll just give him a small answer. One that just gets the point across.

I sigh, "Well, um…" I start to look back at that horrible time, long ago.

 _3 Years Ago…_

 _Man, I couldn't wait for swimming practice today! This time it was going to be in a lake. Lakes are nice. They are filled with tons of life that no one even sees!_

 _I'm glad that Riley is going too. He's great. She's great. I don't know, today she wants me to call her a she. Sometimes it's a he. I don't ask about it, if she wants to be that way, then whatever._

 _We had already gotten on our bus. We had made it to the lake. It was a huge lake._

 _My eyes sparkled with 10-year-old wonder. The lake glittered, and the sun was bright._

 _"Well come on Tyler! We can go in!" Riley states. She pulls my arm as we jump in together. Many of the other kids jumped in as well. We splashed around until I noticed something. It was silver and glowing._

 _"Hey Riley, check this out!" I tell her. I tap her arm and start to swim over there. Riley looks around before following._

 _"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asks._

 _"Oh lighten up. This place doesn't care about us anyway."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _We finally make it to where the shiny thing is. It was just some aluminum. Hard to believe I thought it was something._

 _"Well, we should go back. This is just some damn aluminum." I tell Riley._

 _"Yeah, let's go. This place is kinda weird."_

 _We start to swim back. Until Riley stops._

 _"Um Riley, you okay?" I ask her, turning around. She doesn't answer. She stares on with a blank, yet scared face. I swim towards Riley. "This isn't cool. Answer me."_

 _She says nothing._

 _"Riley!" I demand. No answer still. What was wrong? I circled around her. I was an idiot for not looking under._

 _Riley says nothing, but she screams. She gets pulled underwater quickly by something, so her scream was short._

 _"Riley!" I call out. I check under water. I see her legs. I swim after her. I can't see what she's being pulled by though._

 _Riley's gurgled voice calls out, "Tyler! Help!"_

 _I catch up to her. I grab her leg. She keeps getting pulled. I follow her still. Then, the worst happens. A giant piece of glass was sitting at the bottom of the lake. Whatever was taking Riley didn't pay attention. And neither did I. The sharp piece struck Riley in the head. Riley turned around, causing it to cut all the way down her back and part of her leg. She was let go by whatever chased her._

 _She fell to the ground. I grabbed her as the water stained red. I went back up for air, and I held her up too._

 _"Don't worry Riley, you'll be fine." I reassure. I knew that she would probably not be. But I had to save her! It was my fault she was over here in the first place! She was bleeding like crazy. She had short breaths._

 _"…Tyler…" She mumbles._

 _"What?"_

 _"Fuck this place."_

 _"Yeah, fuck this place." It was the first and last time I had ever said fuck._

 _"And… you know… what else?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're great. I was great. We're great." She starts to cough. I knew this was her last time to speak._

 _"Don't talk, just-"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, I'm having a moment. Just one last thing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Byezeez, Tyler."_

 _Byezeez was what we said all the time. It was fun saying it. I knew she wanted that to be the last thing she said. She fell limp. The lake around was red. I knew what I had to do. I dropped Riley._

 _I put some plants and stuff over her._

 _"Byezeez, Riley." I hug her body, and swim away. The blood washes off me as I do. I would never say fuck again. I would never say byezeez again. And I would never have a friend again. Too many risks. I'm too dangerous._

 _It was my fault. She died because of me. I could have saved her. But I was an idiot, and didn't. I should have died. My worthless self should have died. She'd be alive today. And she'd be out of the facility. But, her bones are at the bottom of a lake._

 _Present…_

I realise I didn't answer Gideon. "I had a bad experience."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for that." Gideon says.

"No, it's fine." I tell him. It will never be fine. It was my fault, and it should be really hard to live with that guilt. What is wrong with me that is making it easier to live with it? I get up and walk away. It was getting to be late, the pool must be closing soon. How much time has passed? I don't want to come here again. But saying the conditions tomorrow will probably bring, I'm going to be dragged into this wretched place of misery once more.

 _The Next Day…_

"Tyler, I'll need your help." Mabel tells me. We were, once again, at the pool. She had just talked to the boy there.

"With?" I ask.

"Okay, so there's this guy and his names Mermando, and he's a merman, and he's trapped here in the pool. But I'm gonna break him out tonight!" Mabel explains.

I let all that process through my head. That actually sounds fun!

"Fine, I'll do it." I confirm. Mabel starts to tell me the plan. I make my adjustments, and she makes hers. We are going to do this tonight.

 _That Night…_

Mabel and I arrive at the scene at night. I keep the lights on the golf cart at dim. I go in first, to look for anyone. I see Dipper. Of course he'd be here. And he's guarding stuff. Ugh, I guess I'll just do this the nice way. I pick up a few things and head over to the opposite bushes. I throw the pine cones and sticks I picked up on the ground.

"Huh?" Dipper starts walking over. I quickly move from my spot. Mabel was already telling Mermando what was going down tonight.

"Who's there?" Dipper calls out. Oh no! I'll just have to step in.

"I'm here." I state. I cause Dipper to turn towards me, and away from Mermando and Mabel. Mabel starts the plan. She puts Mermando in the cooler and puts the cooler in the golf cart. She starts to drive it. "And now I'm going."

I run towards the gold cart and jump on.

"Hey!" Dipper shouts after me.

"Step on it Mabel!" I shout. We can see the lake.

"There it is!" Mabel exclaims. We go towards the lake. Dipper is behind us, but he's running, so we have time. We stop the golf cart and run out, putting the cooler down. We take Mermando out, and put him in the lake.

"Yes! I am free! I can return to my family! Thank you Mabel!" Mermando states. Mabel jumps in the water, even though she's just wearing her sweater.

"I guess that's it then, huh?" Mabel says.

"Not yet." Mermando leans in and kisses Mabel. Then he starts to swim away, "Goodbye Mabel!"

"Bye Mermando!" Mabel shouts back. "Well wasn't that nice!" Mabel looks at herself. "One second. I can't just let part of myself m=be dry and part be wet." She dips underwater. I suppose she starts to swim around because she doesn't come up right away.

A few seconds go by and she still doesn't come up. Now this is starting to worry me. Dipper finally runs up to me.

"Where's Mabel?" He asks.

"She's in the lake, but she has been for close to a minute!" I tell him.

"Well then let's get in a find her!" Dipper states. He jumps in the lake. I start to see him struggling with something. It's Mabel. I put my head and arms in the water to remove a rock from her leg. It takes me a second, but I do it. Dipper finally pulls her up. He sets her down on the side. Mabel starts to cough. I sigh in relief. Dipper does as well.

"Mabel are you okay?" I ask her. Mabel coughs a few times.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Oh thank goodness!" The soaking wet Dipper says.

"Is Mermando free?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah, he is. Just lay here for a little bit." I tell Mabel. I stand up. I look away from the lake. Dipper comes up to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying. Mabel could have drowned if it wasn't for me. And you could have gotten her out of the water faster!"

"You think I meant for that to happen? No way. Mabel got out anyway! She was at no risk."

"Yes she was. Just because you didn't want to get wet. Why are you acting so… petty? Are you afraid of the water? Afraid to get dirty? Mabel could have died and-"

I slap Dipper in the face. Hard. He looks down, then back up with an angry expression.

"Motherfucker, don't you ever say that kind of fucking shit to me ever again. You don't know what has happened to me before. And you probably never will." I tell him firmly. His expression moves from angry to, something else. Something I don't feel like detecting.

I said fuck. I said it. And I won't say it again. I was trying to avoid that. But Dipper, he crossed the line. I know Mable might have gotten in some danger, but he can't just do that.

I walk away. Towards the Mystery Shack.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

It is nearly time to sleep. But I can't sleep. I know what I must do. I pack up my backpack, and head out with some money.

I quietly walk out of the Mystery Shack, and I run to the bus stop. When the bus comes, I get on, and tell the bus driver where I'm heading too. I'm heading to a lake. One that was close to here. Sometimes I'm glad that I'm here in Gravity Falls.

After about 10 minutes, the bus ride ends, and I'm in front of the lake. The only reason I went here is because of Gravity Falls. I sit on the bench in front of it. This was extremely risky, because the facility could come here. But, I needed to talk to Riley.

I sigh, and look away. But I look back at the pond, "Three years. It's been three years already. I escaped that place though. I thought that you would like that. I haven't done so many things since you left." I wipe my eyes. "I hate swimming. It reminds me too much of you. I feel one of the reasons I'm not attracted to anyone is because of you too. You've done so much."

I look away again, but I manage to look back, "I have a family. I found them. Or, they found me. I'm barely fitting in here though. One day they'll find out the horrible truth. Then, it's off again. I'll be away from them. I'll be somewhere else. I haven't told them about you. I'm the only one who knows."

"There's not much else I can really say. I'm already dying without you. I miss you so much. We could have escaped together. We could be here together. But sadly, it isn't so. It's my fault you're gone. It should have been me. You were amazing."

"I'm going to leave something here. Just in case I don't come back. Your favourite plant. Clovers, they were. I'm just going to sprinkle them out. Just for you."

I sprinkle out all the clovers. I look at my empty hand, just another cruel reminder Riley is gone forever. I walk away from the lake, but I turn back just once.

"Bye, Riley."

 **A/N: Well, this one had some depressing sides to it. I made different parts of it before I made the whole chapter. I don't usually do that sort of thing. The ending wasn't even the ending in the first draft of this chapter! But it's all good now. See, I can do personality development and insight! So, hopefully this chapter was good for those things.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	15. A Switch

Separation 14

 **A/N: Wow, the show is over. Well, that doesn't mean this is over. No way. I am still going to write GF fics. And this one will be part of it. I'm already getting an idea for the ending anyway, but that won't be for a while.**

 **So, what am I tackling this time? Carpet Diem. Dammit, I don't even like this episode. I have a feeling that this is going to be nuts. Well, let's move on to the story!**

"Ugh. Can't we find something better to do than mini golf?"

I glare at Mabel and Dipper. Our room is seriously littered with stuff, and they want to call it mini golf? No, what it _is_ is a dirty room that needs cleaning.

"Yeah! What, is something stopping you from playing mini golf too?" Dipper jokes.

"Treading on thin ice there, brother." I tell him.

"Anyway, this will be fun!" Mabel exclaims. She hits a golf ball with her club. It lands inside a cup. "And I'm gonna win."

"Oh really now?" I ask. I grab a golf ball. I swing my club back, and then hit the ball. It bounces off of nearly everything in the room. It ends up breaking the window. "Oops."

"Oh don't worry! Candy, Grenda, and I are going to be learning how to fix windows in our amazing sleepover!" Mabel tells me.

"Sleepover?" I ask.

"You know, where we sleep here, and we have make overs and we do tons of fun stuff! You've been to a sleepover, right?"

"No. Why would I want to? I am very comfortable of how I am. And why the hell would I want to have other people I barely know sleep with me?"

"Tyler, it's not like that." Dipper states.

"What do you mean? She just said that people would get makeovers and people would come sleepover."

"By makeovers she means makeup. Which is torture all on its own." Dipper explains.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want makeup on me anyway." I say. I hear a knocking on the door.

"They're here!" Mabel exclaims. Dipper whips his head around.

"Oh no!" He cries. He tries to dart out the door, but Grenda stops him.

"What shall we do with him?" Grenda asks.

"Makeover." Mabel orders. Dipper gets put into a chair and all I could see was a puff of white as the makeup gets on him. I use that chance to run out the door myself, because I didn't need any of that shit. I can hear Dipper scream as I go downstairs. The poor, poor boy.

 _1 Hour Later…_

Please say that this stupid girl gossip crap is over. I can barely stand to hear all those high pitches voices at once. It's like my ears are bleeding. Dipper doesn't seem to mind as much, but when Mabel and her friends start laughing, Dipper has had enough. And so have I.

"Okay come on Dipper, we need to get them to stop this shit. It's getting annoying." I tell Dipper. He shrugs and gets up, still wiping the makeup off of his face. I start to march upstairs. I bust the door open. They all gasp, surprised by my uninvited entrance.

"Stop it, seriously. All the talking and screaming and laughing is just so annoying! I mean seriously!" I shout.

"Oh come on Tyler, maybe you should join us." Mabel suggests.

"Yeah, and then I can cover myself in stuff that stinks! And I can get stuff stuck in my eye and go blind! Or I could be talking about boys, something I'm so _interested_ in." I answer. I cross my arms.

"You want to talk about hot boys with us?" Candy asks.

"Like hell if I do. Why would I want to talk about boys? There isn't anything to talk about. They're humans." I explain.

" _Hot_ humans, mind you." Mabel adds.

"Sure… anyway, all your screaming and yelling is hurting my ears, and I'm going to get a headache if it doesn't stop soon. I mean, what even is the point of a sleepover? Why even call it that? Just have your friends come over, no big deal."

"Sleepovers are special." Candy starts.

"Yeah, it's like an achievement!" Grenda adds.

"A rite of passage!" Mabel finishes.

"Uh huh, well it seems what girls talk about at sleepovers is immature." I state.

"Are we being… immature?" Mabel asks.

"Yes! Ugh, no. It's just, well. I don't know! It's just so irritating! I mean all it is is makeup, boys, and stuff that doesn't matter in the real world. What's so important about that?" I shout. Mabel and her friends look down. Too angry to deal with this, I burst out of the room and slam the door, leaving Dipper in there.

I storm downstairs and jump on the couch. I put my hands on my ears. Man, I did not expect that. What's wrong with me? I made such a huge mistake, and now they probably don't care about me anymore. It's like if I were a robot and I've been labelled as defective. It hurts, you know? But I deserve that label. I can't fit into society. I mean, I've just been a drone my whole life. So why would I be any different when being exposed to different situations?

Dipper hasn't returned yet. Typical. I stand up and start to go around the Shack. Nothing better to do anyway. I go by an old bookcase. Something seemed… off about it. Something wrong. I look around the bookcase before figuring out what it was.

"Now I see! This bookcase isn't touching the wall! I mean, there are probably other reasons for it, but I'm needing some mystery or something right now."

I look both ways before I push the bookcase away with ease. I see something poking out of the wall. What was that? A doorknob? I touch the object and twist it, and sure enough there was a door there. I open it up and take a look inside, to see what secrets there could possibly be.

It was just another room. Carpet on the floor. A calendar, some glasses on the table, a prism, and a few other things. Very peculiar. It was a nice room though. Not that I would leave the attic for it. But maybe I could get Dipper and Mabel to come in here. And the attic can be _mine._

I rush out of the room and straight upstairs. I take a deep breath and put on my most shocked face. I burst open the door.

"Guys! I found a secret room down here!" I shout. Everyone turns around. It seemed Dipper and Mabel were talking about something.

"Really?" Mabel asks with wonder.

"Yes, now come on!" Everyone starts to follow me as I lead the way to the secret area. I open the door, and everyone looks inside.

"This is amazing! You guys have the best house ever!" Candy exclaims. She starts to fidget with different objects in the room.

"This is awesome!" Grenda yells.

"What are we going to do with this room?" Dipper asks.

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity! Like what we were talking about Dipper! I can take this room, and you can stay in the attic!" Mabel claims.

"What?" Dipper and I ask simultaneously.

"No way Mabel, I need a place for myself." Dipper argues.

"But Dipper! I need a place for my sleepovers since you two dorks don't want it in our room!" Mabel counters. Mabel and Dipper start to argue over who can have the room.

"Please be quiet!" I shout. They stop. "I was thinking that maybe you two can just move in here. Because I want the attic."

"That won't solve anything!" Dipper states.

"Yeah." Mabel agrees. I put a hand to my head.

"Well I'd like a private area too." I defend myself. I cross my arms.

"For what? Mabel wants to have sleepovers and do girl stuff, and I want it because hello, I'm the only boy?" Dipper explains.

"I want it for a little more private reasons. Seriously, learn what to ask." I tell him.

"Well I say I should get the room!" Mabel states.

"I'll just move in here." Dipper argues.

"Oh come on you guys. Just decide already. I mean, can't you just figure something out and let me have the attic?" I ask.

"No!" They shout simultaneously.

Grunkle Stan barges in, "What are you kids yelling about?"

Mabel starts to speak up, "Well Tyler found this room, and I want to move into it, but Dipper wants to move into it, and Tyler wants the whole attic to herself for private reasons."

"See, here's the thing. I have the key. And maybe I'll just give it to one of you for you to figure out what the other two will have to do. So tough luck, kids, but you're going to have to go through me." He states. He swings the key around and walks away. Bastard. I could probably have grabbed it from him, but it wasn't worth the trouble. I was _going_ to get that key anyway.

 _The Next Day…_

I had to figure out how I was going to get that key. I could always sneak into Grunkle Stan's room, but then he'd figure out. Under all that con shit, I think he's a smart guy. So taking it from his room was out of the question. I'd have to retrieve it some other way.

I know Grunkle Stan. He was going to give it to whichever one of us was the nicest. Well, I'm not doing that shit. I'm not going to work in thunderstorms near a metal rod. I'm not going to let Dipper and Mabel do it either, but that's not the point. I'll just have to "borrow" it from Stan. Or something like that.

Dipper and Mabel stir up next to me. Mabel's friends also get up. Finally, they get up. I've been up for over an hour. I'm still not used to being able to sleep comfortably. I guess that's another thing that the facility fu-screwed up. I'm still keeping that promise.

 _1 Hour Later…_

Mabel's friends leave, and Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and I sit at the kitchen table.

Grunkle Stan informs us on how to get the key, "Okay kids, so in order to get this key, you have to suck-up the hardest." Bingo. I was right.

"Well let's do this Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouts.

"15 suck up points for Mabel!" Grunkle Stan yells. Ugh. This was going to get annoying really soon. So, Mabel and Dipper can do all that hard work. I won't. It's not like I'm going to let them have the key either. I'll find a way to get that key.

I sneak to the secret room. I go in and close the door. I lay on the carpet. I roll around until I see a tag on it. 'Experiment 78' the tag said. What is that supposed to mean? Well, whatever it was, I didn't like it. Like what if there was a camera in here? Watching me. Reporting me…

Memories flash in my mind. Memories of being forced into detention. And all the cameras and lights in my face. My eyes were blinded. I was yelled at, and I was told so many screwed up things. I flash out of the memories with short breaths. I scramble up from the carpet instantly, and I back into Dipper and Mabel, who are coming in after doing different chores for Grunkle Stan. Waddles follows close behind.

Mabel taps me on the shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

I put a hand to my head and waver her hand off, "Yes, I'm… fine."

"Well anyway, I know who isn't going to get the room. You haven't earned any suck-up points from Grunkle Stan!" Dipper points out.

"It's not like you have either, bro-bro. You keep getting negative points." Mabel adds.

Dipper playfully pushes Mabel onto the experimental rug. Dipper gets on it as well. The rug seems to start electrifying. It started to get stronger.

"Guys, I think we should get away from this rug." I state. Dipper and Mabel start messing with each other on the rug. "Guys?"

No answer. The rug seems to be fully charged in a way. I needed to get Dipper and Mabel off the rug. I look at them. The rug was nearly flashing. I run at them and jump at them. Waddles jumps on the rug after Mabel. A bright flash occurs, and everything went black.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

I open my eyes. I rub my head. All I remember was the rug flashing and I had to get Dipper and Mabel off. I hope I did, it didn't seem right.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask. Then, I realized it wasn't okay. My voice wasn't right, and the fact that I saw my own body next to me was not okay. I looked down. I was _not_ in my own body. I was in Dipper's damn body! My body starts to stir up. Who was in my body?

"Ugh, Tyler? Mabel?" It was Dipper in my body. I tap my own body-Dipper, on the shoulder.

"Uh Dipper? It's me, Tyler." I tell him. He looks at me and looks down. He screams.

"How did this happen?" He cries.

"I don't know. It must have been the rug!" I explain.

"What do you think happened to Mabel?" Dipper asks.

"Hmm, the only other person-or pig to come on this rug was, _Waddles._ "

Mabel's body starts to stir up. It gets on all fours. It has a blank expression and starts to walk around. Oh no. That was Waddles. Waddles' body starts to get up. It stands on two legs and starts to walk around, and moves its arms as it was trying to communicate. Sadly, Mabel's communication techniques weren't working. She was a pig. And pigs don't talk.

Mabel starts to go after her own body.

"What are we going to do, Dipper? I don't need you in my body, and I don't want to be in yours." I tell Dipper.

"Well, can't we just try the rug thing again? Switch us back?" Dipper suggests.

"Yeah, we can. And we should." I reply.

We stand up on the rug and start walking and rubbing it. It was starting to get flashy again. Until we were interrupted.

"Kids! I need something really important from you! Well, maybe not that important but still get your butts in here!" Grunkle Stan shouts. Dipper stops moving.

"We can do this later. We should probably see if Grunkle Stan actually needs something."

"Are you crazy? We should be doing this now!"

Dipper starts to walk out of the room. In my body. We walk over to Grunkle Stan.

Grunkle Stan points to me, "Dipper, I'll need you to put the S back up on the shack sign."

I think of what Dipper would say. I smirk in my mind as I start to get dramatic. I put a hand to my head. "Oh but Grunkle Stan! I am too lazy for this! It is such a perfect day, and it is not to be wasted on something that will just fall down… once more."

"Are you taking some acting lessons kid? Because all I hear is drama drama drama. Now don't make me take more points off." I roll my eyes.

"I don't care." I say. Dipper, me, ugh, Dipper, holds in a few words.

"Oh really?" Grunkle Stan asks. "You better go put that sign up now."

"Well Grunkle Stan, I think that you are just a jerk." Dipper states. I glare at him. Now he was trying to be me. Hmm. I would've said that though. "Just a big buttface who is too lazy to go outside and do it himself."

"What is with it with you kids today? No respect." Grunkle Stan states. He gets back in his chair and sips his soda. "That 's' better be up in 10 minutes."

"Ugh. Whatever." I walk outside. I forgot that I should've gone Wendy's secret way up to the roof. I go back inside. I see Dipper sneaking upstairs. Mind you, in my body. I sneak upstairs as well. I see Dipper going to my side of the room. Going dangerously close to my backpack. To my journal. He is opening my backpack.

I lunge at Dipper and tackle him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shout.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm seeing what you've got in here! Come on, you know a lot about Mabel and me! What about you?"

"It's none of your business! You guys have opened up to me!"

Dipper drops the backpack. I get very close to punching him. Punching me. But I didn't. Mabel comes in. Actual Mabel. But being a pig, she couldn't do anything. Dipper and I start to roll out the door. We roll down the stairs. Dipper slips out of my grip. Seriously, I need my own body back. Dipper's body is not very developed.

"Ow! Why does your body hurt so much?" Dipper asks. I don't answer him. He just isn't used to it. Just normal cramps and stuff. And a possibly fractured finger, but no one needs to know about that. I chase after Dipper. I push him into the room where the carpet was. "We can't change back yet! I need to sabotage you!"

"Do you really think I even care anymore? All I wanted was some privacy, dammit!" I shout. I push Dipper onto the carpet. Dipper was so close to learning my secrets.

Heh, that reminded me of a time in 3rd grade where I told a secret to someone, and it spread around the whole school…

 _'Wait a minute,'_ I ponder, _'That's not my memory! That's Dipper's memory! Shit! He'll find out some of my memories!'_

Dipper uses the chance of me thinking to myself for him to escape. He tries to go back upstairs but I grab his ankle. Dipper looks on with a blank expression. He is remembering one of my memories, I just know it!

"Lake?" Dipper says quietly. Shit. Riley! I shake Dipper and he snaps out of the memory.

"Come on! We have to change back!" I plead. Dipper doesn't answer. He is looking away. He looks like he is day dreaming. He must be remembering a memory of mine again.

He stirs up again, "What was that about? Sprinklers? Tablets? Floaties?" Wait, that was recent. That was when I escaped the facility! He is definitely remembering my memories.

He asks again, "Tyler, what kind of memory was that?"

"One I don't need to tell you about. I don't even think I have a memory like that." I lie. Dipper looks out again. He is remembering something else. He doesn't move. This was my chance! I grab my own body and drag it downstairs. I go into the carpet room. Man, what memory could Dipper even be thinking of? If it taking him this long. There are only certain memories that take me that long to think of. I start to move around on the carpet. The carpet starts to flash once more.

Dipper starts to move around again. He looks up.

"Tyler? What did I just think of? It was this building, and this room! And it was talking about some detention? And I was hurt pretty badly. And then I had to fight someone for some training?" Oh. Dipper witnessed a detention memory. And a training memory. I touch Dipper's-my-head, and everything goes black again.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

I get up. This time, it was in my rightful body. I hoped I couldn't remember Dipper's memory. Then maybe he wouldn't remember mine. I tried to think of Dipper's memory. And I could think of it. Easily. Oh no, that means Dipper remembered mine. I hope it didn't clearly state anything. I could probably cover up parts of that memory. Parts.

I sigh, "How could I have let this happen? That was really dangerous. If Dipper were to have found out of any of the… worse memories, it would have spelled disaster. Why couldn't I have been faster? I should've known this would happen. I should've stopped it. I just hope Dipper didn't witness anything horrible. If he did, it would still be my fault."

Dipper starts to get up, "Man, that was weird. Tyler, what was I thinking of?"

"I told you, nothing. Must have been weird dreams that I've had before that you were remembering." I lie once more. Dipper has a skeptical look, but he seems to buy it. For now. "Now, let's find Mabel."

Dipper follows me as I walk around. I see Waddles, and I drag him along with me to the carpet room. I slam the door shut.

"Tyler! I found Mabel!" Dipper calls out. I rush over and see Mabel, as Waddles, rubbing herself in a mud puddle outside.

"Well let's get her out. She might be remembering memories of Waddles. And maybe eventually becoming him or some crazy shit like that." I tell Dipper. He nods. We go over to Mabel and grab her up and put her in the carpet room. Dipper and I make Mabel and her pig move around until they were back in their own bodies again.

"I'm me again!" Mabel cheers.

"So, are you going to tell us why you were rubbing in the mud?" I ask.

"Oh, well, it was like I _was_ Waddles. Weird, huh?"

"It makes sense. I guess." Dipper states. "Let's not tell anyone about this."

"I concur." I agree.

"Yeah." Mabel adds.

We all nod and walk out of the room. I don't care who gets the room anymore. I need to watch out for Mabel and Dipper. Dipper was getting too close to finding out the truth about me. He'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure. I just want it to not be for much, much longer.

 _That Night…_

Dipper and Mabel turned out their lights. Dipper had written in his journal. The journal with the 3 on it. It had dropped out his hands and it was on the floor as he fell asleep. I opened up my own journal. I took out a pen, and I started to write.

'Today was too close. Dipper could've figured out who I really am. Then, I'd just be on y own again. I can take care of myself, sure. But I think I've made too much of a commitment to this place.

I should be expecting that my time isn't long. It's only been a few weeks, but it feels like the summer is nearly over. Oh well, I'll know what to do. I should at least.'

I close the journal. I put it in my backpack and I climb into my bed. When I look at my light, I can see Dipper's journal. It is turned to the page he just wrote in. I saw my name, and I couldn't help but look. I reach over and grab the journal, and I read what he had to say.

'Tyler. She's my sister. But is she? Evidence today shows some puzzling things. Why is she always so secretive? What was that lake? What was that room? And what was that place? Who is she? I don't think she's safe for us.'

Oh no. Maybe the end is coming faster than I thought.

 **A/N: Oooohhh! Getting so close to the climax! (Well, the season 1 one at least)**

 **I think this chapter had some nice insight.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	16. The Smaller Discoveries

Separation 15

 **A/N: Ah, good ol' number 15. That was the number of chapters my first fanfiction had. This fanfiction has far more words though. Well, let's see, what am I covering now? Boyz Crazy. Oh my schnozboz. Well, at the time I am writing this segment of the A/N (March 9** **th** **, 2016), I have no idea what I'm going to do for this chapter. Well, let's just see where I end up!**

 **Oh, one last thing. I am introducing a new type of thought. Normal thoughts are like this:** _'Example.'_ **But these other thoughts, you'll see the difference, will be like this:** _ **'Example'**_ **, so they'll be the same, but bold. You'll see why there are two thoughts very soon.**

What was wrong with me? This is all my fault. I feel guilty about the wrong thing though.

' _I'm just so… inhumane.'_ I think as I keep pulling, my arms getting sore. The woods around me were dark, and not too many sounds we made.

' _ **But you know it's like you.'**_ Oh great. This is back. I thought this was just a recent thing. Damnit.

What caused me to get to this? Well, let me rewind a few days.

 _A Few Days Ago…_

Mabel was going to drive me crazy. We found a radio a couple of days back. It was in a dump type place. Who would throw out a perfectly good radio? It's stupid!

Anyway, Mabel just _had_ to love the newest pop craze in the country. Sev'ral Timez. Their music was hurting my ears! All of the autotune and the high pitched voices made me want to break the radio. But, I was able to, barely, stay composed. I didn't throw the radio off a cliff or something like that.

But Mabel was really getting me irritated. That damn radio was on constantly. At night it was on! I may not be very familiar with radios, but after I asked Dipper, he told me that usually radio stations vary songs. But nope, apparently Gravity Falls is so captivated by Sev'ral Timez that they made a radio station just for them! So now I have to listen to that music!

I can't relieve myself and say that's the worst part too. No, now Mabel wanted me to go to a concert with her and her friends!

"So Tyler, you know you want to come! It will be the best night of our lives!" Mabel persists. Her friends join in too.

"Have you even heard their music?" Candy whispers. "It's like gold, but for my ears."

"It's awesome!" Grenda shouts.

I try to drown them out. I was going to say something, but I was trying to work on my harshness. But since that music was nearly blaring, and there was all this yelling, and I felt like I was going to explode, I could barely do it. I didn't do it very well.

"How hard is it to understand no? I said no! No means damn no! I am not going to that waste of time just so I can go deaf! I did not let my hearing perfect for it to become mush because of this lousy music!" I yell. I try to stop it, but I can't. "I've been trying to be patient, but I've been listening to this awful music for days! I've been getting bugged by you girls for days! You guys haven't stopped blaring music in my face and poking at me to go for 3 hours! Get a life, and _leave me alone!"_

I slam the door in Mabel & company's face. I sit down against the door, just to ensure that they don't come back. My breaths are filled with rage. I calm down slightly. Only then, did I realise what I did. I sigh. I messed up. Again.

I didn't really hold my temper up did I? I have a feeling Dipper is going to come up and get mad at me. I wouldn't blame him. I deserve to get mad at.

 _'I used to be so good at this? What happened? I used to have everyone bug me all the time, and I'd be fine. What's wrong with me now?'_ I question myself in my mind. To my surprise, it was like someone was there, and they answered me.

 _ **'It only hurts more because it's family.'**_ The voice answers. I recognize the voice. It sounded like my voice, but something was wrong with it. It was like it lost compassion in it or something. Eh, I was probably just imagining shit.

I could already hear footsteps up the stairs. I may have thought I was calm, but I was not. I really wasn't.

 _ **'Ready to crack, are we?'**_ This voice has only spoken two sentences, and I was already ready for it to die. I feel someone trying to open the door. Since the door didn't even get close to budging, it had to be one of the twins or Candy.

I hear knocking on the door. I have a feeling it's Dipper. I clear my throat silently and stand up.

"Come on, it's only been a few minutes." I say to myself. I open the door. It was Dipper. Go figure.

"Tyler we should talk." He states. He walks in the room, I shut the door.

"What? I'd feel much better alone right now, so make it quick." I snap.

"Why do you keep yelling at Mabel and her friends? It's happened multiple times now! I know that deep down, you care for her too. So why do you keep hurting her feelings?" Dipper asks. He has a mad look on his face, but a more pleading tone. It was… odd.

 _ **'I knew it. Me? Feelings? No way.'**_ The voice says. I shake it off. I hurt Mabel's feelings. I never really thought about that. I did, but I didn't. It was hard to say.

"I don't think I need to say anything." I answer.

"Tyler, come on. Stop shutting us out when we ask you these questions. We're going to find out the truth sooner or later, just tell us!"

"There's no truth to it. Just my own thoughts." I was lying. To myself, possibly. "Why do you persist?"

"It's for Mabel. I persist for Mabel. I always like it when she's happy. She's my-our sister. She makes this place bright when she's happy." Dipper explains. I look at him. "And I know her well enough to know when she's sad or has her feelings-"

"That's just it! I don't know you guys that well! I've only known you a few weeks! I'm not so close to you and Mabel. You guys are tighter than most siblings. But I'm not really similar, if you can tell. I think I prefer some isolation every once in a while. My head hurts."

"Come on Tyler. Just apologize to Mabel."

 _ **'Eh, don't do it. It won't be heartfelt anyway.'**_ ' _Stop it! Go away!'_

"Fine. I will, just please. I just… want to be alone. I need to get my thoughts in order." I tell Dipper.

"You know, the journal did say some place for nice relaxation…" Dipper pulls out the journal and starts looking at it.

"I don't need help!" I snap. Dipper, looks up, surprised by my outburst. I was surprised myself. I feel like those words are familiar.

"I didn't say you needed help…"

Dipper walks over to the door.

"Sorry." I mumble. I don't think he heard it. "Sorry." He walks out.

I look down. Maybe it was best for my parents to abandon me.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

This night had already gone on long enough. Mabel and her friends were at the concert, and I think Dipper and Grunkle Stan were off somewhere. I was… alone. It bothered me. Why?

I was so used to being alone. Like at the facility. I was the only person who knew something was up, so no one really bothered to be nice to me because of that. But here, it just stings like a bee would. It burns like a fire. Maybe I'll use those similes later.

The truth is, I was lonely.

 _ **'Well it only makes sense. You push everyone away, jackass.'**_

And that was back again. Yep, this whole night I've been listening to this distorted voice of mine. That's not the worst part of tonight. The worst part was that I had been _listening._

I might have even believed the voice.

I stand up from the comfort of my bed, and I go over to my desk. I pull my journal out of my backpack. I pick up the nearest pencil, and I start to write.

'I guess today is just a Tyler alone day? I would laugh at that, but I shouldn't. I think there's something wrong with me, not the other things that are wrong with me. I'm starting to hear this distorted voice of me. Where did it come from? Why now?

I might not find the answer now. I don't feel right. I pushed away Dipper and Mabel once more. The music Mabel and her friends were blaring was driving me off the edge, so it was okay to get them out of here, right? Right?

Dipper though, I just don't know. He'll find out sooner or later, and I'll definitely be alone. But for now, I just feel like something isn't right. What have I done? I feel like the voice is me, or something of the sort. Like I'm that twisted and the thoughts I think are normal are actually the voice's. Well, I hope not.

I really should apologize to at least Dipper. But, I can't. I don't know how. I just can't. Sorry isn't good enough. Nothing I'd say to him would be good enough. I hope I think of something.'

I put the pencil down and my hand starts to hurt. I look at the time, it was getting late. I've been up here for hours. I feel a minor headache coming on, but I don't do anything about it. Maybe it is what I deserve for my behavior.

 _'Hey, don't think like that! You're sorry about it, so don't feel bad!'_ I was glad to hear my own thoughts. _**'You're right. You do deserve this.'**_

Never mind.

 _2 Hours Later…_

My headache had grown worse. And seeing how the door burst open, I have a feeling it wasn't going to get better. Mabel and her friends were here, and they were holding a suspiciously large bag.

"Explain." I state simply.

Mabel starts to explain, "Explain… what?"

"What's in the bag, I'm not an idiot. You're hiding something." I tell her.

"No we aren't!" Mabel exclaims quickly. If Mabel knew what I was supposed to be, she wouldn't even be wasting time with this right now.

I sigh, "Mabel, you're lying. You're friends are exchanging nervous glances. Candy is shaking. You are sweating. How about you let me see what is in the bag, and it will be fine."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

I gape at the members of the band Mabel was obsessing over. They were standing in our room. Standing a bit too still if I'm honest.

"This is not okay! What the hell Mabel?" I shout.

"Woah, woah Tyler! We have to keep quiet! I bet their producer is near." Mabel states. "We just saved them from him. They're clones, and they were being treated horribly. We _had_ to take them with us!"

 _ **'She's an idiot.'**_ _'Hey! Just naïve.'_ "Mabel, there must have been another way other than this!"

"What else could we have done? Surely their producer could have kept doing those horrible things to them." Candy tells me.

"I suppose. But you guys can't just keep them here. We have to let them go or something." I state.

Candy and Grenda nod. Mabel does not, "Or… we can let them stay for longer. Their producer is still looking for them."

"Yeah, by longer if you mean at most a few days then fine." I reply.

"How about we keep them for a week!" Mabel suggests.

"Um, really? I don't think that's necessary." Candy answers.

"I agree. Mabel, these are human beings. Not dogs. We should just let them stay here for maybe 3 days, and then let them go out and do something."

"But Tyler, they don't know how to live in the outside world!" Mabel protests.

"I doubt that."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

While Mabel and her friends had fun with the boys, I was stuck going outside. It wasn't too late, only maybe about 9 PM. It was a nice temperature for a walk. I knew Stan didn't want us going outside this late and stuff, I couldn't help myself.

I just snuck out. Simple, really.

I was walking in town. It wasn't noisy, as I liked it. Most of the lights were off. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take a walk, as it only left me with my thoughts. And that hasn't been turning out well.

 _ **'You could leave right now, you have your backpack, just leave this place.'**_

 __ _'Where would I go?'_

 _ **'Away from this dump. What's so special about this place?'**_

 __ _'I have a family here?!'_

 _ **'They aren't really family if they don't know anything about you.'**_

 __I hated to admit it, but my distorted self was right. Were they really my family if they didn't know anything about me? I could have just left. I had everything I needed. But, I didn't.

I stayed. I turned back around to go to the Mystery Shack. My "home".

Was it that?

My head hurt so much more. And it was like there something in the back of my mind. It was like they sound you hear in your ears when you hear something very loud. A ringing, that was it.

It was making me very irritated. I wanted it to stop ringing, I couldn't stand that sound. It was a sound so familiar, too. Maybe that's why I hated it so much.

 _ **'You're doing the wrong thing.'**_

 __ _'Shut up!'_

I could only hear the voice now. Telling me that I was wrong, and I should turn back. I didn't belong there. I should turn back. I was making a mistake. I should turn back. It wouldn't be the right thing. _I should turn back._

As if the voice were a person behind me, I start to rush towards the shack. I was starting to go into the woods. I could get lost, but I wouldn't. Not if I didn't want to.

 _ **'C'mon. You know you want to. Going there doesn't do anything for you.'**_

 __I don't answer the voice with my thoughts this time. The Shack was in my sights. I could see it. When I finally stood in front of the old thing, I looked inside the window. I could barely see anything, as all the lights were out. How long was I gone? Were Mabel and Dipper asleep? I didn't hear my name or anything, so they weren't looking for me I don't think.

 _ **'See? They won't notice.'**_

 __ _'Oh come on. That may not be the case.'_

I felt a terrible feeling in my stomach as I let what the voice said sink in. I didn't believe it. I did not believe it.

I believed it.

I turn around.

I was going to come back. Tomorrow though. I didn't want to make noise coming in. Yeah, that's it.

 _The Next Day…_

I wipe my eyes off. I didn't really sleep last night. I only shut my eyes, and they were wet. So now, my eyes had crust all over them. Damn wet eyes, I hate when that happens!

I ended up staying in a secluded part of the woods I found a while ago. It was a small clearing that I found. I put a small sign there that said it was my clearing. I mean, animals didn't even look like they came around here.

I stood up, and I brushed the dirt off myself. I made sure nothing was taken out of my backpack, then I turn to the direction of the Shack. It was more of a drag on my way there than anything.

It was like I didn't want to go. Why wouldn't I though? I only stayed out here for a night.

 _ **'And you'll do it again.'**_

 __The voice was there all night. And it was only the voice. My own thoughts wouldn't even fight back with it. I ignored the voice. I marched back to the Shack. It was early when I got there, so I didn't expect anyone to be up.

I pushed open the door, and shut it quietly. I didn't hear any movements. I sat on the couch and laid my backpack down. Soon enough someone would be up, right?

I hope so. I felt so… dangerous alone. I decided I needed something to do. I opened my backpack and took out one of the knives I had in there. Knives were always my favourite. I'm also quite adept with a Bo staff, but sadly all that's out her are twigs and crooked sticks, so I can't carry one around.

I start doing my different moves with the knife. It was just some basic training. I haven't trained in so long with the knife. Maybe only one or two times since I left the facility?

I have a feeling the clones are still here. Eh, they'll be gone eventually.

 _Some Time Later…_

I hear someone coming down the stairs. But I heard too late. It was Dipper. He had bags under his eyes and a paper and pencil in his hand. I just hid the knife behind my back.

"Tyler? Where have you been?" He asks, only looking up from his paper once.

"Just out. What are you doing down here?" I answer.

"I'll answer that after you tell me what's behind your back." I believe Dipper had already caught a few glimpses, and he looks at me suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would definitely like to know why you have that knife behind your back."

"No reason."

Dipper actually looks up this time, "Tyler, you aren't, _cutting yourself_ , are you? Because that's really bad and-"

I cut him off, "Hell no! I just have a knife because I can. I got it from the kitchen." Dipper doesn't believe me. I don't think. He pulls out that journal again, and he writes in it. Great, just great! Another blow to the identity I've been trying to keep secret.

"Now tell me what you're doing down here." I demand. Dipper doesn't answer. "Dipper, what are you doing? You look exhausted."

Dipper scoffs, "I am just fine. I just need to find out what Robbie did to Wendy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, Robbie just showed Wendy this song and now Wendy's all goo-goo for him again. Something isn't right."

"Why don't you just try to listen to the song?"

"I have! But there's nothing there! There has to be! It's like… it's like… mind control or something."

"Have you sped it up?"

"Yep."

"Sped and slowed down?"

"Many different ways."

"Slowed it down?"

"Yes!"

I put my finger to my chin. This was like that class I had to take a few years back. About having secret messages in stuff. "You know what this reminds me of?" Oops, now I'll have to say what it reminds me of!

"What?"

"Some class- I mean book I looked at a while ago." I'm slipping!

"What was in the book?" Dipper asks, obviously skeptical.

"Secret messages and stuff."

"Wait, that's it! I have an idea! What if it's backwards?" Dipper exclaims.

"That actually makes sense! Play it backwards!"

"Yeah! Wait," Dipper stops, "I can't. It is a CD. You can't play things backwards on a CD!"

"Um, yeah you can." Dipper looks up.

"Really? Since when?" He asks.

I look at him, "Since a while. Hand me the CD, and I'll show you how it's done."

 _ **'You sure? I bet you'll fail.'**_ _'Shut the hell up! I know what I'm talking about!'_

Dipper pulls the CD out of his vest and hands it to me. I check out the CD. I remember I had a small CD player in my backpack that I bought a few days ago. I still have no idea why it was so cheap, because it worked!

I put the CD in. This CD player was weird if I was on it, but it had a rewind button. And not the kind where it skips episodes or something, but it actually has a truthful rewind.

I press the rewind button, and put it on the slowest speed. Nothing plays, but soon the music starts up. Dipper and I listen intently.

 _"You are under my control, your mind is mine."_

"What. The. Hell." Is all I could say quietly. Dipper gapes.

"T-this is it! Haha! Now we can tell Wendy!" Dipper stammers.

I hear more shuffling around. Stan comes out of nowhere, "Hey, hey! Why are you kids making all this noise?"

"Stan, remember when I said something was crazy about this song?" Dipper asks.

"Uh yeah. The song by that Robbie kid, huh?"

"Yeah! Well guess what?"

"Well just tell me kid, I don't got all day!" Stan sits on the couch.

Dipper plays my CD player once more. _"You are under my control, your mind is mine."_

Stan tries to do that spit take thing you would see in movies, but he doesn't have any water in his mouth, so it's just a sputter.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! Finally, I can deck that kid!"

"Do we just wait until she gets here? She should be here soon, it's like 8 in the morning." I question.

"I guess. She and Robbie would be going to Lookout Point later today. We could just tell her when she comes for work."

Just then, Wendy rushes in through the door and grabs her keys. Robbie lags behind.

"Hey Stan? I won't be able to make it into work today! Just wanted to tell you! Okay, bye!" Wendy starts to run out the Shack. I rush after her.

"Wait up!" I shout. Grunkle Stan and Dipper come behind me. Wendy's face turns white.

"Oh, um, hi Stan." She says quietly.

"Yeah, hi. Now what do you think you're doing trying to get out of work?" Stan demands.

"How about we talk about the real thing, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper states.

"Oh, hehe, right." Grunkle Stan answers.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Robbie questions, nearly laughing.

"You, imbecile. And your mind controlling song." I point my finger at the teenager, who laughs in return.

"Wow, are you doing this for your little brother? What a lame attempt at trying to get Wendy you dweeb!"

I clench my fists, "You better watch what you're saying. I know you're lying." _**'That's weak. Punch him!'**_ "And where you live."

"Wendy, don't listen to Robbie! There is a message in your so called "song"!" Dipper pulls out the CD player. He holds it up, and presses rewind.

 _"You are under my control, your mind is mine."_

Wendy turns to the backing away Robbie, "Robbie, what the hell is that doing in our song? Have you been brainwashing me?"

"Well, uh, you see, that song isn't mine. I just thought if I said it was mine, it-it would be all cool, right? So, I didn't know-"

"Stop lying to me! You've been brainwashing me on purpose! I thought you were being charming! But no! You've been brainwashing me, and being rude to Dipper! That's it! We're through!" Wendy yells. She turns towards the down and storms off that way.

Dipper and Grunkle Stan high five, and before I could stop him, Dipper runs up to Wendy.

I whisper yell after him, "No Dipper! It's not the right time! Ugh!"

Dipper asks the nearly on-the-verge-of-crying Wendy, "So, um, wanna go bowling with me and Grunkle Stan? I bet it will be really fun, now that you're night is free."

"Are you kidding me? Did you just see what happened? What's wrong with you? You all are so… selfish! Go away!" Wendy cries. She leaves the scene. Dipper looks down.

I walk up to him, "I told you not to do that."

"Wendy was right. Why don't you just go away too! Now Wendy probably hates me." Dipper storms away. I sigh. _**'Were you seriously not expecting that?'**_

 __I walk over to Robbie, who was in his van. I go to his side and his window is open. I look at him as he buries his face in the steering wheel.

"Go away, why don't you kid? You just ruined everything!" Robbie shouts. I lift his head up by his hood, and I punch him straight in the face.

" _That_ was for Wendy and Dipper." I tell him. I walk to the Shack. When I go inside, it was near chaos. I could hear Mabel and her friends upstairs, and that was enough chaos for me.

I go up the stairs and open the door. The Sev'ral Timez members had Candy and Grenda picked up, and they looked just about ready to throw them out. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Boys, get her too! They'll all just try and be party poopers!" Mabel orders the boys. After throwing Candy and Grenda out, they try and go towards me.

"Mabel, what are you doing? Don't make me hurt these guys!"

"Do it quickly guys." Mabel orders again. I jump onto my bed. I kick one of the guys in the face. I punch another one in the face too. These clones had obviously never been in a fight before, as they just fell on the ground and didn't move.

"Mabel, stop! Seriously! Are you crazy?" I shout. Mabel doesn't listen. I knock two more guys down. The last one stands by Mabel. I tried to slap them so they'd stumble back, but they jumped back, causing me to slap Mabel.

Her cheek became red.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slap you, especially that hard! But you seriously need to stop! You have gone crazy with this power! These guys have got to go and-"

Mabel silences me, "I know Tyler. But I don't think I can do it. And it's okay."

"Again sorry, but what do you mean you can't do it?"

"I can't let them go. If I take them out myself, they'll just come right back in here, and this whole mess will start over again."

"Hmm, I see. What about Candy and Grenda?"

"What if they do the same thing I did?"

"Ah, I see where you're going with this. How will I get them out of here?" I ask. I survey the room. I find the bag they were brought in. "Oh, this will do." Mabel frowns as I pick it up.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Good thing I did this now. Mabel was getting attached again! It was the middle of the night, and everyone was sleeping. Mabel was unhappy with letting the band get away, and she started to go a little crazy again. Going so far as to hiss at me.

Well, this will just get her out of it. I carefully go every member of Sev'ral Timez in the bag. I pulled the bag down the stairs and outside.

 _ **'You could have just killed them instead.'**_ _'What the hell? No way!'_

I was nearly far enough in the woods. My arms started to hurt. I felt a little bad, Mabel was actually happy with these guys, and they seemed happy with her. But this is just getting weird.

I sigh. Well, that's the story of how I pulled this band out into the woods. I dumped them, and I left them food, water, and a blanket. I am now happily back at the Shack. And I'm wondering what will come next.


	17. Broken Promises

Separation 16

 **A/N: Ah, finally here at the next chapter! What do I have this time? *reads episode list* Land Before Swine? Oh boy… I can already smell a fight cookin'**

 **To the chapter!**

 **Hey wait a minute, this is the episode before Dreamscaperers! Oh my…**

 **Okay, now I'm starting…**

Tensions were still high from the Robbie & Wendy breakup, the bastard. Dipper barely talked to me, and Wendy was too silent for it to be natural. The only person she'd talk to normally other than me was Mabel. If I didn't know any better, I would think _Mabel_ was developing a thing for Wendy. But I did know better, and I still thought she might have been.

Dipper was acting normal, kind of, but he'd barely talk to me. It was like he brushed me aside. And the thing is, I don't know why! Like yeah, he's been closer to discovering I'm an actual damn assassin, sure, but he hasn't acted like this before! Was it because since it was already a crucial moment during Wendy and Robbie's breakup I hurt his feelings more?

I feel like I should know this, but sadly, I lack any social skills. _**'Or the low intelligence for that.'**_

 __Oh yeah, forgot to mention, this bitch of a voice is back. I guess since I'm a little more alone than ever this summer, this voice decided it was a great time to return!

I sit inside when Stan gives tours today. I refuse to do any work. Why? Because I felt like it.

 _'Because I felt like it. Man, Grunkle Stan is so going to get me back for this shit.'_ I eat the apple I was holding, and the sticky juice puts onto my hand.

"Aw shit." I wipe my hand off with my shirt. I start to hear music coming from the kitchen. What the hell? I listen more, and then I know exactly what's happening.

Mabel is having another dance party with her pig. It's times like these that I regret getting her that thing. I stand up from the couch and peek into the kitchen, and there I see Mabel, dancing with Waddles. Then she cuddles and talks to him. Creepy.

Stan walks in, chuckling at the money he skimmed off of his customers.

He nearly trips on Mabel, but he notices her just in time, "Mabel, what are ya doing here on the floor?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just having a lot of fun with my pig!" Mabel hugs Waddles.

"Uh huh, well soon enough that pig is getting stuck outside. I mean, just look at him!" Grunkle Stan picks Waddles up, "He's been eating all the food, ruining my pants, and now making me nearly trip!"

"Oh come on Grunkle Stan, you know you love him. He's just the cutest little thing!" Mabel argues.

"Also, isn't dangerous for a pig like him to be outside? He's super small anyway." I add.

Mabel looks at Grunkle Stan, "Dangerous? Now there's definitely no way you can put him outside!" Mabel snatches Waddles back.

"Hey, sorry Mabel, but pigs are delicious. That's just how it goes." Grunkle Stan answers. I roll my eyes.

Mabel puts Waddles down, "But Waddles is a person; just like us!"

Grunkle Stan laughs, "Mabel, people don't eat anything they can find and roll in mud. Well, except for Soos."

"Lots of people probably do that! Maybe we should be put outside, huh?" Mabel walks away and takes Waddles with her.

I sigh, "But seriously Grunkle Stan, Mabel will kill you if you put Waddles outside. And I don't think I'm kidding."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

I sit in my clearing in the woods. Today was a nice day, and I was bored. I had my backpack with me. Maybe there would be something to write about in the journal.

I sigh as I pick up my pencil and notebook, "I wonder how close Dipper is to finding out. He's seen too much, and I've seen some of his recent journal entries. 'Who is my sister?' 'What is with her?' 'How come she knows how to use a knife like that?' 'Why can she fight so well?' Man, if Dipper wasn't so paranoid, he'd probably answer those questions easily. He'd say I train, and I want to be able to defend myself. Not that that's entirely true."

I look up and around. Since this was my clearing, there was nothing here. Of course there was nothing. I knew I only wanted to write in my journal, and be surrounded by peace. Man, I love this clearing. It always gets me to tell the truth to myself.

I move my head up, so I could look at the sky. It wasn't really cloudy today, so I could get a good view of anything that was up there. I saw a few birds, and a plane. Then I hear a roar and wind starts to blow on me. I shield my eyes and look back down. I notice a shadow on me, I look up just in time to see something I wouldn't believe possible; a pterodactyl wing. An actual wing! From a dinosaur!

I have to tell Dipper and Mabel!

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

I rush inside the Mystery Shack, where Mabel is watching TV on the couch, and Dipper has his arms filled with cameras. I follow Dipper upstairs so then I could tell him. He opens the door and I close it, and he turns out the light. He starts to develop the photos he took.

"Dipper! You would not believe what I saw!" I exclaim.

Dipper doesn't even turn around, "Uh-huh. What's that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you listen to me."

Dipper sighs and turns around, "What?"

"A dinosaur."

Dipper looks back at his photos, "Are you kidding me? I thought you were smarter than that Tyler, there is no way that there was a dinosaur out there!"

"Oh yeah? Then um, what's that in your photo?" Dipper looks where I'm pointing, and he sees the photo with a pterodactyl wing on it.

"Oh my gosh! A Pterodactyl! Do you know what this means?"

I lean on the wall, "I'm not an idiot. Of course I know what this means. It means Dinosaurs aren't extinct, and once again, something I've learned is a lie. What a surprise."

"Again?" Dipper whispers, "Yes—no! It means there is a Dinosaur in Gravity Falls! We have to investigate!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Let's just go in the woods, and camp out. And we can see if we find the dinosaur."

I walk over to Dipper, "Yeah, great idea, if you want to die. Seriously, if there is a dinosaur going around, couldn't it kill us? Pterodactyls are a little more dangerous than apparently you think."

"I know they're dangerous. But can't we just bring weapons with us?" Dipper starts to develop the other photos.

I look at him surprised. Weapons? Since when was Dipper so interested in weapons?

 _ **'Since he keeps finding you with them, duh.'**_ "Why would you even mention a weapon? It's not like we have any here."

Dipper glances up from the photos, "What about the knives you were messing with? Aren't those weapons? You obviously seem to know what you're doing."

I see what's going on here, "Uh-huh. Why are you so intent on making me answer questions about weapons, huh Dipper? How about we just make a different plan that doesn't involve weapons, or dying."

Dipper sighs and goes back to his photos, not answering me.

"Fine. I'm just going to go tell Mabel and Soos about what we've seen." I open the door and walk downstairs. Dipper yelps when the photo he was developing fades away, and I snicker. That's what he gets for poking around.

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

"Dude sweet! I should get some victory foods!" Soos exclaims after I tell him about the dinosaur.

I ask, "Why exactly do we need victory foods?"

"Because, food is the world's greatest gift. And we must use it wisely, such as for victory celebration!"

"Uh-huh. Well how about I tell Mabel and you bring up that food to Dipper?"

Soos starts to make some nachos as I go into the living room. Mabel is still watching TV, and she is looking very intently at a commercial for a baby holder.

She notices my presence, "Tyler, look! A baby holder that _works for Pigs!_ I need to get it!"

"Um, can't that wait?" I ask.

"Nope!" She runs out the room. She says something to Grunkle Stan on the way out, and then starts to head into town. I find it useless to chase after her. I guess I'll just tell her when she comes back.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

I make sure to knock on the door before I enter my shared room. I tell Dipper that Mabel is off to buy some stupid thing, and that I couldn't tell her, but I was able to tell Soos.

"Eh, that'd good enough. Mabel would probably bring Waddles and something could mess up." Dipper answers. I glare at him, but he doesn't pay attention. He doesn't think badly of Mabel, does he? I mean, she did help me with this new shirt. I feel my new yellow shirt, because it was really soft. Where does Mabel get her materials? I pull the pencil out of my hair and write down that little note.

Soos barges in, and the photos Dipper were developing faded away.

"Ta-da! Victory Nachos!" Soos shouts. Dipper jumps frantically about his photos.

"No! The photos!" He starts to mini panic.

I look at Soos, "Uh, he's fine."

I hear a scream from outside. It was Mabel.

"Guys, that was Mabel, come on!" Soos follows right behind me, then Dipper does. I open the door to see Stan and Mabel standing. Mabel was looking on the ground by Stan. There was a stake on the ground by Stan. I know exactly what happened.

Before I could explain, Mabel nearly screams, "WADDLES IS GONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"Uh-um, I was in the living room, and that dinosaur just came in straight through the door, and he tried to take Waddles! I tried to get 'em back, but I couldn't."

Mabel hugs Grunkle Stan, "Oh Grunkle Stan, it's okay. You tried to save him!"

"Hold up!" I point my finger at Grunkle Stan, "How dare you!"

"W-what? I didn't do nothin'" He defends.

"Bullshit! You tied Waddles outside!" I accuse.

Mabel looks at me, "What, Tyler? But he just said…" Mabel turns to Grunkle Stan, "You said you were in the living room right? You didn't put him outside right?"

"Uh, well…" Grunkle Stan moves in front of the stake used for Waddles.

"You put Waddles outside! You are standing in front of the stake used to do that! You didn't even try to save him when the Pterodactyl swooped down and picked up the poor pig for its _lunch_!" I shout, pointing at the stake.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong…" Grunkle Stan tries. I look at him with disapproval, but Dipper does with skepticism.

"I thought you didn't even believe in this stuff." Dipper states.

Grunkle Stan gets rid of the defending demeanor, "I still don't! It was probably some fool in a costume ready to barbeque that small, fat, juicy… um, Mabel's pig."

Mabel grins, "See Tyler, Grunkle Stan didn't do anything wrong! That stake was probably for something else!" I nearly roll my eyes, but that's Mabel for you. Ready to let many things slide… because of kindness.

' _ **Wow, nice save.'**_ I sigh at my thoughts.

"Well, are we just going to stand here like a bunch of idiots, or are we going to save that pig!" I raise my arm up in the air.

"Yeah, let's save Waddles!" Mabel cheers.

"No Pterodactyl messes with my sister!" Dipper stands by Mabel. It only stung slightly.

Soos joins in, "That's right! Let's do it for Mabel!" He raises his cheese covered hand. A bird nearly bites it, "Aah!"

"How are we even supposed to find the guy?" Grunkle Stan questions. Mabel surveys the area.

"Hmm… aha! With that! Look, a thread from the sweater I made Waddles!" She points to the red yarn.

Dipper shrugs, "Well, it's the best we have."

"Let's follow it then." I state. Everyone nods.

"Actually, I think I'll just call it a day, you all can go out and find Wo-Wi-Waggles." Grunkle Stan starts to head to the shack.

"It's Waddles. And Grunkle Stan, come on! We are talking about a life and death of a pig! We can't just leave him, anything could happen to him!" Mabel pleads.

Grunkle Stan gives in at the sight of Mabel begging, "Okay fine. We'll save the little vermin."

"Yes!" Mabel squeals.

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

After Dipper and Soos decorate the truck, they make sure everything is okay with it. Well, Soos does. Soos nearly runs himself over, causing Dipper to consult Mabel and I.

"Guys, we have to talk. Soos is awesome and all, but don't you think this mission is a little too, _serious_ for the guy? He kinda messes things up often…" Dipper explains.

"Oh, Dipper. Since when has Soos done that?" Mabel asks. Dipper answers her with a look that screams 'really?'.

"I can't really give an opinion. I'm all for efficiency, but I feel like Soos would know a lot of stuff about dinosaurs." I state.

Dipper scoffs, "Oh come on! He can't even pronounce Pterodactyl correctly!"

"He could know some useful facts. Not that I don't know a few unknown things, but I think Soos will be useful." I argue.

"If you say so." Dipper looks at Soos, who is laughing about something. Soos nearly hurts himself again, "Never mind, I don't think he should come."

"If you insist, then let him down easy. It might lower your guilt." I tell Dipper.

"And it will spare Soos' feelings." Mabel adds a little aggressively.

Dipper nods and walks over to Soos. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but Dipper looks down, defeated. Heh, he didn't have the guts did he? Mabel and I look at each other then walk to the car. We usher Stan over, then we start to drive and follow the trail.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

We pull up at the church, and there stands some old guy. He has a long beard, and a big hat. He stands all crooked as well. Who exactly was this guy again? I remember seeing him, but that's pretty much it.

"Old Man McGucket? What're _you_ doing here?" Dipper asks as he points at him.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me, but I was doin' my mornin' hootnanny, and this big wing thing stole my spoons! He flew away and went down that ol' mine!" He answers.

"Uh-huh." Grunkle Stan states. We all walk over to the mine. It was deep, that's for sure. "Wow, that's deep!"

"This must be nothing for you, right Grunkle Stan? Fighting that dinosaur must have really toughened you up!" Mabel exclaims. She punches Grunkle Stan playfully in the arm.

"Heh, yeah. This isn't a challenge!" Grunkle Stan states uneasily.

I look down, and then back up, "Well, we're going to have to go in one way or another."

Soos pulls out a rope from the car.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

We climb down the rope into the mine, and Old Man McGucket tells his crazy stories. I don't listen. I have other things on my mind.

' _ **He'll figure out soon, you know.'**_

' _I know, but when?'_

' _ **Actually agreeing, huh?'**_

' _Don't push it, you're just saying something that's correct.'_

' _ **Well, have you even seen some of his latest entries? He knows about our—your knife knowledge, he knows you're hiding something, and that you have the memories you do. Not all of them, but the ones of Detention.'**_

' _Yeah, but has he figured it out? He's been trying to bring the answers out of me.'_

' _ **That's for you to decide.'**_

' _How in the hell do I even decide that?'_

' _ **If he does know, what are you going to do about it?'**_

' _I… don't know.'_

' _ **We—you better decide soon.'**_

I snap out of my thoughts as we touch the ground. Amber covered dinosaurs are all around us. Dipper observes the plants. Those plants look like ones from a long time ago. Well, it's not surprising since there are _dinosaurs_ here.

"How is this even possible?" I ask myself in a daze. I pull out my journal, the "research" one, and I start to write this down. 'There are dinosaurs covered in amber and Jurassic plants in the bottom of a mineshaft in this town. How could this be? Where did all this Amber come from?'

I stop writing when I hear Stan trying to decide how to make this an attraction. I put away my stuff, and walk over to him.

"Seriously? All of this science and research right here, and you want to make it an attraction? Why would you do that?" I question. I cross my arms.

"Listen kid, let me tell you about science. None of it is real, and it hasn't done any of us any good. What we need is some money flowing in this world."

"You mean flowing to you."

"Exactly!"

Grunkle Stan looks around, trying to think of names for the attraction, "Man, I should've let that pig out ages ago! I'm going to strike it rich!"

Mabel looks over, and storms over, "Did you just say you should have put Waddles outside before? You put Waddles outside!" I look over to Stan, who was trying to lie _again._

"Hey wait, you aren't thinking—" Grunkle Stan tries, but Mabel doesn't listen.

"How could you!" Mabel cries, "Because of you, Waddles _could be dead_! All because you lied and broke your promise!"

"Wait a minute, animals belong outside you know, so really—"

"No! You lied to me, and I'm not speaking to you, ever!" Mabel plugs her ears and looks away from Stan.

"You're joking." Stan says.

"Did someone say something right now?" Mabel asks as she walks away going 'lalalalalala'.

"Oh come on you guys! See Grunkle Stan, this is what you get for lying." Dipper crosses his arms.

Soos holds the ball of yarn, "Guys, don't fight. Be more like Dipper and I! We're best buds, and nothing can get in between us!" Soos ends up wrapping the ball of yarn, losing the trail. "Um, which way do we go now?"

Oh no, this won't end well. I try to rush over to Dipper before he starts yelling in anger.

"Soos! You lost the trail! Ugh! I knew we shouldn't have brought you along!" Too late. Soos turns around, hitting Dipper's hand, and making Dipper drop his lantern and break it.

Soos apologises, "Sorry dude."

"This is why I didn't want you to come!" Dipper shouts. Man, I knew I should've been faster. How stupid of me!

' _ **Oh come on, don't act like this is your fault when they are just being idiots.'**_

' _But it is my fault! I'm the odd one out, and I'm supposed to keep the peace!'_

Soos looks at Dipper, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm _talking about_ is that this mission is really important to Mabel! Her pig could be dead! And you just keep screwing it up! We have no photos to go on, and now we don't know where to go because you got us lost!" Dipper screams.

"But Dipper, what about the t-shirts? We're Pterodactyl Bros…" Soos states.

"That's not even how you pronounce it!"

I hear Mabel and Stan fighting, and Dipper and Soos fighting. Well mostly Dipper screaming at Soos. I can't even plug my ears because I could still hear them. Their voices were getting closer, even if they stayed in the same area. The voices echoed and I couldn't even pay attention anymore.

I get in front of the path that we were going on. What was even sadder is that I saw McGucket stand there, and then start to wander on his own! He's going to get himself hurt!

' _Ugh, this has to stop!'_

' _ **Oh let them go on.'**_

' _No!'_

I scream as loud as possible, causing everyone to turn to me. I clear my throat quietly, before shouting:

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Get a hold of yourselves! All of you are acting like little kids who have no direction! And Dipper, forget your point of not bringing Soos along. No, I didn't want to bring _any_ of you along! You know why? Because I probably would have had Waddles by now, and starting to go back up to give him to Mabel! I know I'm capable of this shit! But nope, I'm stuck with a bunch of little kids who just fight and fight and want to get themselves killed! So you guys go on with your arguing! Act like bitches! But you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to do what we _came her for!_ And I'm getting Waddles, BY MYSELF!"

I start to walk where the path was. I could remember where the red string was. I don't really know how the rest of the family and Soos took what I said, and I honestly don't care. They were all getting in the way anyway. I nearly have a headache now.

I keep walking. I look back, and what do I see? Dipper talking to everyone there. He looks at me a few times, but I look away before he sees me making eye contact. Great, just great. He's trying to share his damn findings about me. Man, I never wanted this shit.

I start to grumble to myself, "Damn Stan…locking Waddles out…Dipper tellin' everyone shit…ugh!" I kick a rock out of frustration. I hear Waddles squeal. My rock must have hit him! I look and see a nest, and I see the pink pig. I run across the mine cart track and I make it to the nest.

"Oh thank goodness he's okay." I say to myself as I pick Waddles up. I check my surroundings, then I start to leave. I shouldn't waste time. I start to hear something. I look around but don't see anything. I walk along the mine cart tracks, careful not to drop the pig. I was only halfway across, and the Pterodactyl swooped down and nearly knocked Waddles and I off. It lands in the nest, and then it looks angry. It couldn't possibly think Waddles was its kid or something, right?

I slowly walk across again. I look to where I last saw everyone else. I don't see them. Were they not going to actually try and get Waddles themselves? Pitiful, making me do all the work.

' _ **They really have slowed us—you, down.'**_

' _You're right, but what am I supposed to do about that?'_

' _ **Hey, I'm just your thoughts.'**_

' _My thoughts? Yeah right, some of those things you were saying a few days ago I would never think of!'_

' _ **We both know that that's not quite true.'**_

' _Ugh! Why am I even responding to this?'_

While I was thinking to myself, the Pterodactyl comes back. This time, it does knock Waddles and I over. I squish Waddles under my arm, and then I quickly take off my backpack, and I make the strap go over one of the wooden parts of the track. It wasn't the safest way, but it was the only way to keep me from dying.

I slowly move my arm out, and Waddles falls, but I catch him. I put him on the top of the track. He just sits there.

"We go Waddles! Go back to Mabel. She'll be happier if you come instead of you possibly not coming." I strain. I put one arm on the track. Waddles cocks his head at me.

"Didn't you understand? I said go!"

Waddles doesn't move. He just stares at me.

"Come on Waddles. Go to Mabel or help me get up." Waddles walks over to my backpack strap. He grabs it with his mouth and starts to pull.

I would've been happier with this if Waddles wasn't 15 pounds. Waddles was just a fat pig, he wasn't a body builder. So sadly nothing really happened, other than by strap getting covered with pig saliva. I eventually get both of my arms up, and my backpack back on my back.

Unfortunately, the Pterodactyl comes back. Waddles squeals and hides, leaving me alone with this creature. It tries to knock me off, but I hold on. When it goes under me, it hits me, leaving me with only one hand grabbing onto the wood. The creature comes back again under me, but this time, I kick it in the eye.

It swerves downward, and has a red eye on its right side. It comes back at me, angrier. Its beak scratches me one time, and soon my yellow shirt starts to become orange where the cut was.

"Damnit! I could get infected!" I shout in frustration. After that yell, I start to hear footsteps. It was Dipper and Mabel. Wow, they actually came to help!

Mabel yells to me, "Don't worry Tyler, we'll—"

"Mabel, shh! The Pterodactyl could come and eat us like McGucket!" Dipper cuts her off. Wow, what help. Mabel grabs Waddles from where he was hiding, and Dipper and Mabel hide behind some rocks.

And I thought they would be some help.

I laugh, "Wow, you guys are hysterical! How about you just go home with Grunkle Stan and Soos because fat lot of help you are!" I start to pull my hanging hand upwards, to try and grab onto the wood. The Pterodactyl dives and hits it as I am though. I nearly lose my grip on the other hand because of the initial pain, but that goes away quickly. Dipper and Mabel gasp.

"Oh no, Tyler! Are you okay?" Mabel asks. I feel my hand start to throb, and I believe it is either fractured or broken. Probably fractured.

I don't scream, or shout. I just take a deep breath. I bring my bloody hand up, and I punch the Pterodactyl in the left eye. The creature falls down below, and makes a satisfying and unsatisfying plop on the ground. It was probably dead.

I bring the hand up again, and pull myself up. No help from Dipper and Mabel. They were still afraid the dinosaur was alive. I stand on the track, but walk to the nearest safe place, just to make sure I don't fall or something.

"Is your hand okay? It's bleeding, red, and swollen, it could be broken or fractured!" Dipper starts to look at my hand. Mabel goes so she could get first aid from anything Grunkle Stan and Soos brought.

I jerk my hand away, "Let's talk about this later, okay? I just want to get out of here."

"Fine, later." Dipper answers. He looks at me skeptically. A look that I am learning to hate.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

When we make it out of the mine via geyser, everyone makes up. Well, except for Dipper and I. Mabel was naturally forgiving, and I didn't really have too much of a problem with her. Not like the ever looking Dipper, who was trying to find out everything about my life.

We sit down in our room. I sit at my desk, and he sits on his bed. He starts to look at my hand again. Seriously, it was _fine._

I move it away, "I'm fine. No thanks to you."

"Hey! At least we came to help! But what are we supposed to do against a Pterodactyl!"

"You just saw what I did, didn't you?"

"Well Mabel and I aren't like you! We aren't strong, or have special training in weapons! We aren't dangers!" I stiffen up, but I don't let it show.

 _ **'He knows too much.'**_

 __ _'Shut the hell up. I'm not killing him!'_

 _ **'I didn't say that.'**_

 __I look Dipper dead in the eyes, "Are you calling me dangerous?"

"Um, um… yeah! You know how to handle knives! You aren't even feeling pain right now—"

"Oh I'm feeling pain alright." I chuckle, "Pain of not getting the satisfaction I need."

"What?"

"I don't think you need to know. How about you leave me alone? Because according to you, I, your own sister am a danger. Go have fun with that." I stand up and walk away, leaving Dipper with his rather truthful thoughts. I am a danger to them, but I wouldn't hurt them, right? Okay, maybe toughen them up if I need to, but that's it.

 _ **'Stop trying to trick yourself.'**_

 __ _'You're right. It's just, I thought I was different from the facility.'_

 _ **'No, we are different. We're colder.'**_

 __ _'Right.'_

I feel a headache coming on. And what was weird is that every time later that day I thought to myself, I wouldn't hear two different voices. I'd just hear one.

 **A/N: Man, I really liked how this one turned out, especially the ending. Oh, and I have a bonus scene, I just really wanted it to end like that, so I'm making this a bonus scene.**

 **BONUS SCENE:**

Mabel and Dipper shut their lights off for the night. I do as well, but I stay awake. When I'm sure Dipper is asleep, I grab the journal with the 3 on it. I read the latest entry.

'Tyler is hiding something. She is strong, trained in weapons, and (I hate to admit) cold. She's dangerous. I think we need to get her to go. I wish the Author was here, maybe he could help me figure this out. He seems so brilliant. Maybe he would be better at reading people than me. Anyway, all this evidence points to one thing. Tyler isn't our sister, and never has been. No, she's a killer.'

I slam the book shut. I rip out all the pages Dipper wrote this summer. All of his own. I stuff them in my pocket. I sneak downstairs and grab a lighter.

I carefully open the door and go to the bus stop. I said I wouldn't do this, but I am. I pay to go to the lake where Riley died. I set the pages down. I light them on fire.

"Here's a present, Riley. I wanted me being an assassin to die with me leaving the facility, but it won't. It never will. It's engraved in me. You knew that though didn't you? You knew I wouldn't change. Well, you were right." I watch the pages burn. I grab a stick, and then more twigs and dry things. I create a large fire. Once I'm sure the pages are gone, I use a bigger stick to hit the remaining items into the lake.

"We'll talk later. Once he figures out who I truly am."

 **A/N: There, all done! I can't believe I'm near the end of season 1 with this story! I believe Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises will be put together into one chapter, but I'm not sure. We'll see.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy my fic so far!**


	18. Expendable

Separation 17

 **A/N: Wow, this is it, huh? Part 1 of the equivalent of the end of Gravity Falls Season 1. So that means that pretty much we're at the halfway point of my fic, give or take a few chapters. Well, I guess I still need to make the equivalent of Gideon Rises.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, time to begin this probably long-ass chapter.**

I sit on the couch with Grunkle Stan. I didn't want to be near Dipper, since he should've found out by now that I burned his oh-so-precious journal.

 _'He cares about that more than he cares about me.'_ I think. It seemed the voice hadn't shown up recently. I should've been happy for that, but I wasn't. I feel like that my normal thoughts are starting to sound like it. It's freaky.

Lil' Gideon shows up on the TV screen. Grunkle Stan starts to laugh, and calls in Dipper and Mabel to join him. I lay my head on my hand and sigh. I still don't exactly have a problem with Gideon. His a little kid. He hasn't done anything.

"You know Tyler, I don't know what you seen in Gideon. And I'm Mabel!" Mabel states, looking up at me from the soft ground below.

"I don't know. I see that there's more to him that meets the eye I guess." I reply.

Grunkle Stan scoffs, "Eh, that kid is nothing but trouble. He always tries to steal the Shack from me."

"He's a little kid. Probably confused. I bet he can't do anything like that." I tell him. I hear a small crash upstairs. The rest of the family didn't notice. I stood up and walked to the stairs. Soon a big crash is heard, and then everyone else gets up.

"That little vermin' is probably in my office!" Stan shouts. We run upstairs. I get to the office first. I open the door to see Gideon there. Trying to open the safe. Something he said he wouldn't do. Something he _lied_ to me about.

Even if I didn't care much for him, I cared about being lied to. And I hated being lied to. I had enough of that at the facility.

I clench my fist, "Gideon!"

Gideon looks at me, "O-oh Tyler! My, didn't see you here." He stands up and backs away from the safe, as if he wasn't doing anything.

"Did you really think I was that much of an idiot that I would let you get away with this?" By now Grunkle Stan and everyone else had made it into the room. They just watched, because I suppose it looked like Gideon and I were going to get into it.

"What are you talkin' about? You know I don't lie or nothin', I'm a psychic!" Gideon lies.

"Oh bullshit. And here I have you a form of a second chance. One you obviously didn't deserve." Gideon starts to back away.

"Woah Tyler, I didn't do anything—"

"Gideon, don't lie to me."

"Okay fine. But you know it would be better for the Mystery Shack to be gone anyways! This will be my town! And I'll need someone to rule it with if you know what I mean…"

I look back at my gaping family, and then back at Gideon. I quickly grab his arm. Then I punch him in the face.

"This is my house!" I shout. Then I pick the short kid up, "And you don't live here, nor do you have any connection with me anymore!" I throw him out the window, probably with pent up anger with the Dinosaur incident, "Good. Day!" I slam the window shut.

I turn around. Everyone was starting at me with surprise. Stan smiled, but everyone else just gaped.

I was still seething, and I didn't need all these eyes watching me. I walk towards them, "Excuse me." I walk away.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Mabel had tried to get us to watch a stupid movie, so I retreated to the kitchen. I had a bag in there, and so I used it as a food bag. I thought that I might have gone out today, maybe take a walk or something like that. Or maybe I'd sleep outside if I didn't want to deal with the tension. Either way, I put in a bunch of food. Well, enough to get by. Some apples, canned food, drinks. All that stuff.

I shrug. I feel like everything has gone numb. Like everything was boring. I needed a challenge. I needed something to do. Suddenly a bat flies at me. I grab the nearest thing next to me. It was a broom. I swing at the bat, who I hit one time. The bat fell on the ground.

I look at its small eyes. I put the broom down, and I carefully pick the bat up.

Once I'm sure it is secure, I start walking to the door. The bat starts to move around, so I walk quicker. It flies up and scratches me in the arm. It starts to bleed immediately. I rush to the door, and toss it outside. I look down at my scratched right arm. It wasn't too deep, but it stung.

It was very long as well. I look around the kitchen, for anything to cover it. I see paper towels, and the sink. There were no band aids, but there was some tape. Shit. I guess this would just have to do. I dash over to the sink, and wash out the cut. Then I dry my soaked arm. I put on the paper towel and tape it down. I had some first aid stuff in my room, so I would be able to do that.

Once I make sure red isn't seeping into view, I walk back into the living room. Everyone was still staring at the TV, so I make my break for Dipper, Mabel, and I's room. I ran up the squeaky wood stairs to our shared room.

I dove into my bed, and I was greeted with the yellow blanket cushioning my fall. I slid off the bed, and fell on the floor. I pulled the brown box from under the bed, and I grabbed some gauze and alcohol. I didn't waste any time, and instead of going to our bathroom, I rubbed the alcohol while sitting on the floor.

It stung, but I held in any noises. I didn't want to cause suspicion if I happened to be loud enough. I put the gauze on, and then I put the supplies back. I guess that was exciting at least.

Ugh, I knew Dipper was going to find out really soon. And probably Mabel. What would happen? I'd probably be kicked out. Or something of the sort. Then I'd be on my own again. That makes me wonder, what would happen when the summer is over? My parents probably don't know who I am anymore.

I'd be alone. To wander the world I suppose. I never got to see much of the world, and I want to visit every place in the world. I've been so secluded. I've barely seen any pictures!

Once I feel my arm has rested enough, I stop my pondering and stand up. I grab a knife, and put it in a sheath I had made a while back. I didn't know why, but usually after I had gotten hurt, I brought a knife with me. I had also had a smaller knife in my pocket, per usual. I walk down the wooden stairs. Soos and Mabel have left the living room, and I go outside, unsure of what else to do. I see Soos and Mabel doing something random, so I walk a different way.

I hear something in the distance though. It was that same laugh. _Gideon's._ That asshole! What was he trying to do? Soos and Mabel hear the noise too, and we all go off to investigate. We sit behind a bush, and watch. Gideon was performing some ritual. There was a photo of Grunkle Stan, and that was all I needed.

I stand up quickly, and Mabel tries to pull me down, but I don't listen.

"Gideon, what are you doing?" I shout. Gideon looks back at me, but turns back around. He starts to chant something. Before he could finish, I run up behind him, and tackle him. He keeps chanting, trying to get whatever he was doing to work.

I get him into a chokehold, and yet he still chants. The sky goes black and white. Mabel runs out of the bushes. Before she could get me to stop, I pull harder on the chokehold. Gideon stops chanting, and everything goes back to normal. I let him go, and he starts to cough.

He coughs loudly, "Tyler! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!" He shouts.

"I haven't done anything except protect Grunkle Stan against you." I reply. Gideon hmpts. He stands up slowly, and looks straight in the direction of the Shack. He kicks me in the leg, and starts to run off.

I hold my knee up. It wasn't dislocated, but it was uncomfortable. Soos and Mabel just stare as Gideon races towards the Shack.

"What are you guys doing? We have to get him!" I shout. Mabel and Soos look at each other, and then take off. After shaking my kicked knee out, my eyes lock on Gideon with rage.

He thought that he would do a ritual against Grunkle Stan and get away with it. He thought he would hurt Mabel and get away with it. He thought that he could hurt _me_ and get away with it.

He was wrong.

I sprinted towards the blue suited little boy, and I easily surpassed Mabel and Soos. I pulled the knife out of my pocket, and the one out of its sheath. Gideon was close to the Shack, but I caught up with him.

I run into him, and we both tumble. I catch myself, but Gideon doesn't. The perfect opening. As he struggles to regain his balance, I rush and stand next to him, knives to neck.

"You better stop what you're doing, and rethink your options _now_." I threaten. I keep my knives steady. My heart wasn't pounding as much as it should have, and I was okay with that.

"Wha-what? I thought we were friends!" Gideon shouted.

"You're crazy if you think that after you broke into my house, you and I could be friends." I reply.

"Y-you're crazy! You're a psychopath!" I stifle a laugh.

"Oh, am I? I forgot."

"Go die you freak!"

"Watch what you say, bastard." I move the knives away. Gideon moves forward, but I grab his arm, and then hit him square in the face. I had knocked him out.

Mabel and Soos had caught up to us after I pulled the knives on Gideon. They had watched everything we said. I held Gideon in my arms, so then I could bring him somewhere.

"Woah, dude." Soos said in awe.

"Tyler? Why? How?" Mabel started asking a bunch of questions.

I put my hand up. I swallow any defensive words. "Later."

 **S:S:S:S:S**

I sit in my shared room, the brown door shut. I dropped Gideon off at his house. Actually dropped. That kid was weird. The whole time walking there, he looked like he was a baby. It was weird. And then he kept grabbing at me, ew.

I laid on my bed. I was rolling around, unsure of what to think, do, or say. Mabel would get around to asking me that stuff. I said later to her. That implies I would go deeper into explaining. I guess I would have to now. She saw me tackle Gideon, run much faster than her without even running out of breath, and pull two knives on the kid. She had seen other feats by me before, but she must have known something was peculiar.

 _'Let's just hope she doesn't bring her pokey brother.'_ I think. Ugh, I could already feel myself being out of this place tomorrow. _Her_ brother. Not my brother. Hers. Just look, my subconscious already knows what I'm talking about.

I had nearly slammed the door shut when I had arrived back at the Mystery Shack. I didn't want to talk or face anyone. Dipper was clueless to what had happened. Maybe. I'm not sure if Mabel and Soos told him anything, but he didn't look at me when I came inside, so I was unsure. Mabel didn't come after me, and neither did Soos. I think Soos had gone home by now anyway.

I started to hear quick footsteps come up the stairs. That meant it was Mabel. Mabel usually ran up the stairs, while Dipper walked on them more often. So I knew who was coming up.

Mabel opened the door slowly, "Can I come in?" She asked in a slightly nervous voice. Great, she probably thinks I'm going to do something to her.

"Of course, why couldn't you?" I answer. I wouldn't _really_ have answered that way, but I needed to at least have someone give me the benefit of the doubt once this is all out.

Mabel goes into the room with a sudden swiftness, but still manages to close the door quietly. She jumps on her bed, and laughs at the bouncing. When the sensation stopped, she looked at me, "Are you going to tell me Tyler? Or are you going to be like Dipper and change the subject then never get around to telling me?"

I sigh, "Yes, I'm going to tell you. I keep promises, don't I?"

"I guess, I don't think I've made a promise with you before."

"Well, I guess I have to tell you, don't I?"

"Yep!" Mabel smiles, excited for the answer. I can already see that smile turning into a frown, or an angry frown.

 _'We're right. We shouldn't tell her then.'_ I think to myself. I really don't want to tell Mabel, but I have to.

"Mabel, I'm not really who you think I am. I'm not… like you and Dipper. I'm not from a home like you, I haven't had the same childhood as you, the only thing we really have in common is the fact that I'm your sister."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Remember, a while ago, when I told you about how I came to get here? Here in Gravity Falls?" I asked. I looked back up at Mabel, who looked like she really cared for what I had to say.

She took a moment to recollect, "Yeah. You said you escaped from some facility or something."

"Yeah. Well, it's more complicated than that. That facility is much more than some simple place. I suppose I'll have to tell you some history. A few years ago, like when you and I were born, parents could only have two children. If they had more, certain children would be taken away. They were sent to places such as facilities that taught them to fight, and taught them how to be soldiers. That way, they would serve useful purposes, but the world wouldn't overpopulate too much, as they were practically sent to their…" I pause. I knew how Mabel didn't like hearing about death. I hope she got the point.

"Well, I went to one. I've been there all my life, until this summer. Those facilities weren't just for soldiers though. No, there was one other class you could be, if you had the right specifications. You had to be flexible, intelligent, near perfect, non-empathetic, and much more. They were assassins.

I started out as a soldier. So I learned hand to hand combat. How to use guns. First aid. Everything. But, then the facility really looked at me. When I was 7, there I was, sent to a new wing of the facility. I was handed poison, walls to climb, stealth missions. I was supposed to become an assassin. Training was harsh, Mabel. Really harsh. I couldn't describe it if I could. If you made one mistake, there was a risk of you _dying._ You didn't have many interpersonal relationships. I had one, but I'm not talking about it.

I escaped from that place. It was kinda near here, which was why I turned up here. I made it to safety and freedom." I looked to make sure Mabel was paying attention, and she was.

I started again, shifting my position on the bed, "The thing is, Mabel, I'm dangerous. I know how to use poison, weapons, my fists, and many other things effectively. I can kill someone. Easily. What I did to Gideon today, that was just mercy. Something I'm not supposed to have. I cope with this knowledge in different ways, and I didn't want to tell you guys any of this. Bringing me in was something that I'm grateful for, but I wonder if it was bad for you. I mean, just look. I haven't done much good for you guys. I've only made you guys more curious about me. And then wondering if I'm a threat. The truth is, I'm not sure if I'm not a threat to you guys or not. I try to keep my distance, but I have never had a family. I like having a family, but my feelings don't matter."

Mabel interjects, "But, your feelings matter…"

"You're conflicted, right? I can see why. I mean, the person you were ecstatic to find out exists, is a knife wielding killer. And I think that's all I ever will be. I mean, it all comes back down to my violent instincts. But, what else am I supposed to do Mabel? What else?! I'm noting but a damn killer! I tried to be different, but it didn't work! I'm just going to end up hurting you, or worse!" I slam my hands down on the bed and stand up. I looked up, and I saw Mabel had seemed to back up a little on her soft bed. She didn't know what to think, that was easy to tell.

Before I could apologize for my outburst, Dipper busts into the room. I whip my head around to see him, and he stares at me.

"I knew it!" He shouted, "How could you! We let you into our home, and yet you chose to hide this truth about yourself! What are you trying to do?" He steps in front of Mabel, angry eyes still locked on me. I feel slightly accomplished, as Dipper never would have gone and yelled at someone before. He used to be a lot more… timid I guess. But after helping him, or trying to, he's doing this. But trying to help him has also been a grave mistake.

"I'm not doing anything!" I retort.

"Sure. You're a killer, you said so yourself!"

"That doesn't mean I'm trying to do anything to you guys!" Mabel just sits there, wide eyed.

"You're an assassin! They are kind of _known_ to deceive!"

"But I swear I'm not doing anything! I was excited to have a family! Why would I want to hurt them? What would I do then, huh?"

"I don't know what you would do! But I still can't trust you!"

"Why not? When have I ever hurt you guys?"

"You've hurt us by words most definitely. You've punched me before! Maybe that was just you testing me out!"

"Dipper, I'm not trying to do anything! You have to believe me! I don't want to do anything to you guys!"

"Why would I believe you? You're a cold blooded killer! You got rid of my journal entries! You're hiding more!"

"No, I'm not! I don't want to hurt you. I like having a family. Being loved, for once. I don't want to kill anymore! I was forced to the times prior!"

"Yeah, likely story. Your story doesn't even seem that believable anyway! Turning people into assassins! That's from like a bunch of different movies!"

"You just don't get it! All you tried to do was be nosy, and eavesdrop, and now you just want to make all these ridiculous accusations!"

"I'm understanding quite clearly. All you've done is bring danger, and possibly some more of your killer friends!"

"Dipper, I don't have friends! And for the last time, I don't want to hurt my family!"

"Well, maybe that's because you _aren't_ our family!" Dipper spat. I gasp. My fists clench. Mabel looked at me, seeming that she had actually taken Dipper's side. "You've just lied and lied about yourself! You are a killer, and like you said, that's all you ever will be. You've kept your secrets. Now stop your plotting and leave. You don't care what happens to yourself. Anyway, it's like you said, you're expendable, right?"

"Ugh!" I roar, I look at Dipper right in the eye. As I get closer, his fixed gaze seemed to diminish. I punch him in the face. "No!" I punch him again, "I!" And I did it one last time, this time hitting him in the nose, "Didn't!"

I grab my backpack, and shove everything on the desk into it in one fell swoop. Dipper had fallen on the ground, unable to take my punches. He clutched his nose, but looked up at me. I didn't look at him, "You're right, all I am is a danger! I would say don't bother me, but all I am is replaceable to you. You're sick."

I leave the room and nearly take off the hinges slamming the door. I didn't know if anyone heard us, and I didn't care. I grabbed the food bag that I had made earlier, and I ran out of the Mystery Shack.

I heard a crash from behind me, but I didn't bother to look. I knew it was the Mystery Shack too, but I didn't feel like it was worth it. The wind blew in my face, but I didn't care, just like with other things.

 _'I knew this would happen. Damn Dipper. I thought I had a little time left.'_ I kept running. I even ran past my clearing, because I didn't want to go there. I ran in the direction of the bus stop. I needed to see someone.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

After hastily getting on and off the bus, I rushed to the lake. I set my stuff down and sat on the ground as well. I think about what I did. Why I did it. Who I did it to.

 _'He deserved it though.'_ _ **'No he didn't!'**_ What was this? I felt some change. It was like the voice from before, had become more suited to me, and now what used to be my normal thoughts, were becoming more alien to me. It felt right and wrong and I didn't know what was happening!

I move my hand around in the mud, and curl my knees up to my head. I rest my head on my dirty knees. I look at the lake.

"Ugh Riley, I really messed up. But I guess that's in my nature. I mean, I've messes everything up. Now I have nowhere to live. Do you think maybe… I should go back?" The water just hits the beach, like all lakes do. Even if that wasn't an answer, I took it as one. "Yeah, I shouldn't. But what will I do now?"

I look at my hands, the one I punched Dipper in the face with, the left one, had a small amount of blood on it.

 _'Man, I made him bleed!'_ I shout in my mind.

"Ugh, what have I done? I've punched Dipper, and he bled. And now everyone probably knows I'm an apparently cold blooded assassin. Now I have no home, or anything. I just have me. Just like it always has been." I say to the lake. No response, of course.

"I tried to be different. But I guess I can't be different then how I was raised. Man, I hate that I was taken to that place. To the facility." I look down. I imagine myself in facility uniform. I tear up at the horrible memories it brought.

"Why can't I be a normal person?"

 **A/N: There, I tried. I don't know how to feel about this one. I would have added Gideon Rises, but the drama of the moment would've been lost, so there was that. I'll make the next one as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be. I have to cycle through all my stories again.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	19. Hair

Separation 18

 **A/N: Aaaand this is way late. Yeah…sorry. Damn school, since it's the end of the year and shiz. But at least I'm back. So I guess let's get going! This, by the way, isn't an officially official chapter. You surprised? Yeah, it's a prologue to the next chapter, the equivalent of Gideon Rises. I've been so busy, and so out of motivation, but I knew I needed to write something. So I thought, and bam this came to me. Enjoy this little one-shot prologue thing!**

I rolled over on the ground. Feeling defeated, I stood up from the soft and muddy floor. My hair was dirty as could be. The lake was in front of me, shining from the moon and the sun together. It was just dawn, and the sun has barely peeked up over the horizon. The moon was still glowing though, and it was like they were in perfect harmony in a beautiful shower of purples, yellows, oranges, and blues.

It had only been a day since I left and yet it has felt so much longer. I had no idea what I was feeling. All I know is that it wasn't longing or missing. They were the ones that left me. They didn't want me anymore. Or at all.

 _'They never wanted me. We fought, didn't do much together, and now they leave me when the first chance comes.'_ I was right. I sat by the lake, making my cargo shorts even dirtier, but I didn't give a shit. I could clean them I guess.

I sighed. I wanted to write something in my journal, but there was just no motivation. I felt like fighting something, that's what I wanted. I could feel my mind becoming restless, switching from one thing to another. It felt normal, and it felt weird. I didn't know what to say about it.

I missed having an actual home. But it's only been about a month! Despite the short time, it was different. I was happy. Now, I'm sitting by the side of a lake, with no idea what to do with myself. There was one thing I could always do, but I would never do it.

I looked to the side. All I could see were the woods. Gravity Falls was straight that way. When it was night, I could see the lights from the town. The small town. Somewhere I wanted to be.

Nope! Not even going there! I wasn't going back so easily. Not by something as simple as _temptation._ What was wrong with me? I left, and I can't just come back for my own desires. Why would I even want to go back? No one cared about me, per usual. They thought I'd hurt them, or someone else. I never would. I think.

Maybe I would. That's just how messed up I am!

I swing my backpack onto my back. Looking into the reflection on the lake's surface, I undo by braid, and shake out any dirt and debris in it. Once cleaned, I put the load of hair back into a braid. Something felt wrong. I shook my hair around, seeing if it was in the right place. It was. Everything was normal.

I took a step away from the lake, and I took a deep breath. I cleared my mind, and then leaned over to look back at my reflection. I felt…different. It felt like something inside of me had changed, because my reflection felt wrong. I moved around. Everything just looked so off. But it was mostly my hair. It was so tidy. It was strange saying how I'm now on my own. It didn't reflect me I guess.

I normally wouldn't care, but this sensation wouldn't leave. It hung onto the surface of my thoughts and felt like a banging headache, ready to make my life miserable any second. I kept pacing, and the pacing became more like hard stomps on the soft mud by the second. My head was pounding, and all sorts of voices kept seeping through, as if someone were whispering to me. They just kept talking and overlapping and I couldn't tell what they were saying at all!

I threw my backpack down, "Ugh! Stop it!" I grab my head. I didn't know what was happening. A headache was starting to brew. Dammit!

The backpack opened up slightly. My largest knife slid out slightly. It gleamed in the morning sun. The shine hit my skin, and my eyes. Shielding my eyes, I looked at the knife. It started at it, even. It was calling to me I think.

I slowly moved towards it, and picked it up. I could remember getting this knife. I remember getting it at the Facility, years ago…

 _Years Ago…_

 _We all stood in a line. We were in a specific posture. Not one person had differentiated the line. That made me peeved I suppose, but I didn't care. I stood tall, and I waited. We were getting weapons today. Our weapons. If we were going to be assassins, we needed a trademark weapon._

 _There we tons of possibilities, but I landed on either a gun, or a knife. I couldn't decide. A gun would be very useful, and sometimes I like the feel of it. But a knife, that was different. You were one with it. And they looked cool! And, you could have yours engraved! So maybe I'd choose it. It can be of use for both range and close attacks. Yes, I can see it now. Man, I sounded kinda crazy._

 _The people started coming around, instructing us on what we had to do. We had to go over to pieces of paper, and write in our best handwriting (anything less was unacceptable) what we wanted. Later that day we would have the weapon, delivered by our trainers. And the trainers would train us from then on. I finally made it to the paper, and I wrote down the knife. The specific knife too. I left the room, feeling energized, but still a little afraid to show it._

 _A Few Hours Later…_

 _I heard a knock at the door to my quarters. Opening it, I saw a young woman, with a bag on her side, and a belt with multiple knife holders. This was my trainer. I could feel it. She reached for her bag, and I made sure to be defensive. I knew it was her, but I needed to make an impression. If you make a bad impression to your trainer, rumor has it that you will have the worst time of your life._

 _She took out the knife. The specific knife. One with a sliver colour that seemed only pure, and a dark brown handle that was very smooth. I took the knife. Using another knife (a carving one) I engraved my name._

 _It read Tyler, and it was perfect. My trainer left, ready to report to the high officials. But I didn't care. Once I made sure no one was around, I closed the door and laughed, happy that I finally had my own weapon._

 _Present…_

I could hear the echoes of my laughter as I turned my attention to the knife handle, still saying Tyler.

I held the knife firmly. I knew what I had to do. This headache would stop. Now. I looked into the pond once more. I stared at my reflection. Before I could have any type of hallucination, I brought the knife to the back of my head as I undid my braid. I dropped the holder on the ground. I held by hair together, and soon, I brought my knife-gripping hand down. I could feel the weight pulling on my head becoming lighter until there was nothing at all. And then, I was holding a long lock of hair in my hand.

I looked into the lake, and I cut the sides of my hair. I cut it practically, and meticulously. It was a style I had never tried. But, quickly, I had a short head of hair, and my hair was in a slight up-do due to how I cut it. My hand was full with the hair I cut. I balled it up as quickly as I could. I took a last look at it, and willed myself to throw it into the lake.

I watched it sink down into the depths of the water, never to be seen again. I put my knife back in my bag.

I swung the bag over my back, ready to go to my next location, since I was going to leave the state of Oregon.

I couldn't help myself, so I leaned over the lake once more, "Heh, I wouldn't forget. You know, this might be the last time I'll talk to you. And I mean it this time. I don't really have anything to say other than byezeez again." I laugh, "Man, I sound like a little kid or something. I'm ruining my moment, aren't I? Well, for real this time, I'm leaving."

I stare at my reflection one more time. It made me feel…stronger. Different. Ready to take on anything. I clenched my fist.

"I'm different now."

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I know, it seems so vain that this was about cutting hair, but it's the symbol that the hair provides, you know? Oh, and as reference for Tyler's hair: Before she cut it, just imagine a long braid. Just imagine about a little less than Mabel's length of hair, and in a braid. For her hair down, just imagine Mabel's hair, just wilder. And now, since Tyler cut it, imagine a Pixie Cut with shaved sides.**

 **Also, you've probably noticed (especially now) that something in Tyler is declining. Yeah that isn't going away. Hopefully I do this right, since it's my first time working with it.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far! Sorry for the wait!**


	20. Rise and Fall

Separation 19

 **A/N: Okay, we're finally at the officially official end of the first…section? Act? Eh, whatever. Sorry this took so long, I'm a jerk, I know. But let's actually do this!**

I wake up surrounded.

"Aah! What the hell?" I jump up. My backpack was still on my back, and it didn't feel any lighter. I look around, it was the people of Gravity Falls! I could see a glimpse of where I was. I was in the town. What happened?

"Woah! Take it easy!" Lazy Susan said.

"T-take it easy?! For all I know, I could be damn kidnapped!" I shout. I move backwards, there weren't so many people that way. It would be easy to make an escape if I wanted.

"Well you ain't kid, so shut up will ya?" I turn to see Stan. I moved my eyes around him. I didn't see Dipper or Mabel. But I did see Stan, Soos, Wendy, and the rest of the townsfolk.

"Okay," I breathe, "Let's start over. Tell me exactly what happened. From the beginning."

 ** _1 Backstory of the end of Dreamscaperers later…_**

 ****"Now that I know all that useless shit, two questions. One, why should I care what the hell happened in this town, and two, _why am I here_?"

Stan sighed, "You're too hard to deal with." Stan grabbed my arm.

I slapped his hand, "What the actual hell? You kidnap me, and then you expect me to agree when you grab me?"

"No, I expect you to agree to get away from the townspeople. They'd just turn on the both of us. I need to tell you something in private."

I roll my eyes, "Fine." I pull the knife out of my backpack.

We walk away from the town and into the woods.

Stan sits on a log, "I brought you here…because Dipper and Mabel told me everything. Who you are, what you do, yadda yadda yadda."

"What?" My eyes widen, "Then all of this makes no sense. Why would _you_ want someone like me around?"

"Because, you need to stop Gideon."

I chuckle. Then I full on laugh, "You're funny. As if you want me to do anything to that little twerp."

"I'm serious."

I laugh again, "Okay okay, let me get this straight. You can't go in there, and kick the shit out of him?"

Stan sighs, "No. He has guards. I'm not as young as I used to be. And the kids? Well, they aren't cut out for it."

I immediately think of Dipper and Mabel, then I wince. "Well, if I decide to do this, I don't want to see them. At all."

Stan nods, "Fine." He grumbles, "All you have to do is get Gideon to hand over the deed, and get him out of here."

"Good. And since you're a cheapskate, I'm not making you pay. Though thanks for giving me an idea for how I'm going to make money." I stand up. I look to the woods, I can see the construction faintly. I think about how Lil' Gideon is there, all dressed up. And how fun it would be to get some sweet revenge.

 _'_ _Well, this should be fun.'_

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

 ****I had everything I needed to execute this perfectly. And I meant everything. From nets to sharpened knives, it was all covered. It did feel weird though, doing this.

 _'_ _Am I seriously a gun-for-hire now?'_ I scoff. As if. I'm _not_ a gun for hire.

Then what the hell was I doing?

I sat back with Stan once I acquired all the necessary objects for this little mission. Honestly, I didn't need any of them. I just wanted to give Gideon…a little more motivation as to why he should give the deed back.

I didn't look at him, but he started to talk anyway, "You know, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I weren't desperate."

"Hm?"

"Dipper and Mabel are all heartbroken n' stuff. Wendy's gone, and Soos…he's Soos. And well, I'm old. God I hate sayin' that. But, it's still the truth. And that shack…I need that place. You understand?"

If I were totally honest, I didn't. There was nothing I really had such an attachment to anymore. Other than my own thoughts, just nothing. I didn't have a home, a loving family, friends…I just had nothing. But I agreed anyway.

"Good. Now go get that deed from that jackass."

And so I jumped from the log, and started towards the woods, where the Mystery Shack would still be standing. I think.

As I made my way through the trees and the dense bushes, some scratches got all over me. And leaves in my now short hair. I miss my long hair. Or do I? I can't pinpoint a feeling.

I can see the old shack in the distance. There's a large hole in the wall. I can see Gideon on a podium, talking to his brainless fans. As I walk, I see a large fence surrounding the Shack. I carefully pin myself next to it. Just in case it was electric.

I go behind where Gideon is talking.

"Hm…the fence is too high for me to jump." I ponder. I throw a stick at it. It burns. "And it's electric. Shit."

I look around, could there be another way to get in? I see a perfectly placed tree. Good…

I climb the tree, and walk on the longest branch. Once I'm over the fence, I jump down. It hurt my feet a little though, but I should be fine. I swing my yellow backpack around my side, the sharpened zippers hitting my face.

I could feel blood start to trickle down my cheek. "Dammit…!" I wipe it off with my arm. I couldn't deal with that right now. I take out a spray. A knockout spray to be specific.

"Ugh, why am I doing this? Why am I really doing this? I don't care about these people…" This was no time for that. I had a job to do.

I carefully sneak into the crowd. Soon I start to spray the unarmed civilians. I had just enough in the can to spray everyone. I throw the can at the bodyguard my Gideon, couldn't hurt, right?

Well, it did hurt. Because he caught it. And saw me. And now he's rushing at me.

I run in the opposite direction as fast as I could. Gideon caught on to the situation.

"Tyler? Well my oh my, it seems you _do_ admire me!"

"I'll admire you when you're dead." I retort. I run left and right, trying to escape the guard. An idea pops into my mind, "Hey Gideon, how much do you value this guard?"

"Oh, well, he's good I guess."

"Would you be changed if he were dead?"

"Now what are you on about—"

Gideon looks up to see the guard and I frozen in place. I held a knife and inch from his heart. "Tell me again, how much do you value this guard?"

Gideon stammers, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Well then you don't know me that well. Haven't you heard? No one cares! I can do whatever I want now you see."

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe so, but I'd _enjoy_ this. A little retribution. Just maybe once I can be pleased with myself. You think this would do it? If it doesn't, I know what will." I smirk. Gideon looks on in horror. "You're next."

Gideon's mouth doesn't move. He's paralyzed with fear.

"Well then. It seems that you'll just have one less guard and—"

"Wait wait please! Don't kill him!" Gideon begs.

I chuckle, "Begging, just what I want to hear. I would want more, but, nah."

"I'll do anything!"

"Oh will you now? Deed. Now."

"Oh I see. You want this purdy little place all to yourself. Well I've worked on this for years and you can't have it!"

I laugh in his face, "Well then. I'll just take it by force. After I relinquish some of this anger. Though, it won't get rid of much compared to what I'll do to _you._ "

Gideon goes pale. He starts to pace slightly. "Okay okay! I'll give you the deed!"

He rolls out the parchment from his blue jacket. It seemed to be barely harmed. It was okay.

I start to walk towards it, but the guard gets up. He nearly grabs me. I whip around and bring the knife to his head. "Try me."

He doesn't flinch this time. Oh, what a mistake. Thinking of everything that's happened. Everything I've _gone_ through, I dig the knife into his neck. Deep enough to kill? No. Deep enough to send into the hospital? No. No, this was just a warning. Don't mess with me. Don't talk to me. Don't cross me.

"Want to try that again?" I ask. He shakes his head. He places his hands on the bleeding area. He didn't seem to be in pain, but just didn't want to bleed out or something. Moron. That cut wasn't nearly enough to do that!

Gideon's mouth was wide open. I walk towards him. He doesn't move, eyes distant.

As I'm side by side to him, I whisper, "You should probably disappear now." Gideon runs as fast as he can off of the property. The deed floats to the ground.

I pick it up off of the wood floor. I smile, as my work here is done. I can leave this awful place. I look to the left to see Dipper and Mabel standing there, eyes wide. They see me watching them and turn to run away.

"Wait!" I shout. They turn around.

"I was right about you!" Dipper points his finger at me. "All you do is kill, right?"

"But I didn't kill anyone…"

"W-what kind of sick person are you? You still threatened to kill someone! Two people actually! And then you seem to enjoy it? What the hell?"

Mabel looks at me like she were going to barf. I guess I've disgusted her with my motives as well.

I shrug, "Sorry I don't fit your needs, Dipper. But I'm my own person. Crazy, sure! Hehehe…but that's your own doing. Turn your back on me once or twice, I'll live. But send me off to be alone with my own thoughts? Well, that's just your demise."

I walk away, leaving my former siblings to talk.

I hike over to the small town. I can see Stan, sitting there, probably waiting for me. Hopefully he won't ask about what happened. I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is it guilt? Because I never feel that. I shouldn't feel that, right?

I was just getting my reward. Right?

I carry the deed in my hands, "Here's what you asked for."

Stan swipes up the deed, "Haha! I got the shack back! And got that little twerp out of my house too."

"Ugh. Glad to see my work here is done. Do me a favor and tell Dipper and Mabel bye. Not that they'd care anyway."

"Hey, listen. I of all people know that family can be tough. In fact, they can be hurtful. But you can't give up on 'em."

I sigh, "I wish I could say I'd do that. But it's too late. They already gave up on me." I stand up. I look around. Maybe somewhere I could go for now? I see the bridge up there. Perfect.

After some climbing, I make it to the top. I can see all of Gravity Falls now. I can see everything up here. It was so beautiful. If possible, I would want my last moments to be up here. Last thing I want to think about is this place.

I give up and sit on the bridge. My legs dangle helplessly over the edge.

"I could die right now." I blurt out. Where did that come from?

I take a deep breath. I should…think of something else. All I can think about is how I'm all alone now. No one cares. What do I do now?

I stand up, and look over the edge. "What do I do?"

"I can do anything right now. Maybe…maybe I'll just give up. Right now. Just jump. Or maybe I'll cross the bridge. Leave this place. But something is keeping me here. What's keeping me here?"

I can't even answer my own question, because soon the bridge starts to shake. I turn my head to my left, and Dipper and Mabel are there, and so is a bus.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asks.

"I'm not answering that. But seriously, why—"

My question is interrupted by a large shake. Behind me there was a large robot resembling Gideon.

"That. That is why we're here." Dipper answers.

"W-wha…what is that?"

"Gideon's gone nuts. He's trying to make us give him a journal we don't have! And he's been chasing us around!" Mabel explains.

"That's right, and since you don't have it, I'm just gonna have to dispose of you." Gideon says through the robot. He grabs Dipper and Mabel.

"Aah! Help us!" Mabel screams. That's it. I couldn't listen to this any longer.

"Bitch, let them go! They haven't done anything, Gideon!" I shout.

"Oh, who are you to tell me that?" Gideon says, "Oh right, you're their _family_. Well news flash, you're crazy. And a killer! Why would they want to have anything to do with the likes of you? You just need to be tossed aside, thrown out. You have no real purpose. So stop wasting your time."

"You bastard. You really think I get hurt by you so easily? You're nothing but a little boy in a suit. And even though I may be worth nothing, it _will_ be worth something when I take you down."

I run as fast as I can and jump onto the robot. I climb up the arms and into the head, and I punch one of the eyes in. There I see Gideon, dressed up in a weird outfit, controlling the robot.

"Let them go Gideon!"

He turns to me, "As if. I have better plans for them."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"That's just for you to find out."

I punch Gideon in the face, and he stumbles back, "I want to know, _now."_

Gideon tries to throw a punch at me. I grab his hand and put it up to his face. Then, I loosen it. Within a matter of seconds, Dipper was also in the room with us.

"Now let her go Gideon!"

"Never! She's mine! She will love me after this!"

I start laughing in his face, "You're an idiot. She would never love you after you kidnap her."

"You're wrong!" Gideon tackles me, and I can feel the robot starting to move.

Dipper yells at me, "Hey, watch what you're doing! He still has Mabel!"

"Oh shut up!" I kick Gideon, and he slams into the wall of the robot. The robot tips over a little bit, but it regains its balance.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mabel shouts.

Gideon stands up, "You better watch what you're doing, or else your sister may drop." He has a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

I punch Gideon in the stomach, and then I grab him and knee him in the face. When I drop him, he's knocked out. And I can feel the robot moving back and forth.

I hold Gideon's fist so Mabel doesn't drop. The robot starts to lean.

Dipper pushes me, unaware of what I was trying to do. I lose my grip on Gideon's fist.

"Uh…guys?" Mabel nearly screams. Dipper she's that she's losing her grip.

"Ugh Tyler, this is all your fault! If it wasn't for your reckless fighting, Mabel wouldn't be almost dead! We wouldn't be almost dead!"

"My fault? You just made me let go of Gideon's fist!"

"I could have handled this!"

"Oh don't even lie like that Dipper, you can't fight at all."

"I can at least do it without endangering people. But I guess while I think about it, that's apparently all you're good for! This was all some plot, wasn't it? Kill us off? Ever since I found out, that's all I've been thinking. You've been planning to kill us all along, right?"

In my anger, I push Dipper backwards. That was enough to send the robot toppling. It started to move.

Mabel started to scream.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the robot. I could see the ground below, but I didn't care. If I died today, I wouldn't care. I could see Mabel. I started to direct myself towards her. Dipper jumped after me.

"Why are you even helping us Tyler!"

"Because I care!"

The ground becomes alarmingly close as a bright blue explosion envelops us all.

After the smoke clears, I feel myself falling lightly. Mabel was carrying Dipper and me with her grappling hook. Well then. We land on the ground softly. A crowd starts to circle us. They look to the side of us.

I look too. Sadly, Gideon was still alive.

"Lil' Gideon, what happened here?" One of the cops asks.

"It was all them! They tried to kill me!" Gideon answered.

"As if, I never got that pleasure!" I retort. Stan drives up to the scene.

He yells out, "Everybody hold up! The kid's lyin'! I got proof!"

The crowd murmurs. Stan walks over to the robot. He reveals that Gideon was spying on the townsfolk.

They look on in terror, seeing Gideon for the fraud that he is.

"How dare you! Spying on us! Recalling our personal lives!" One of them says. The rest agree.

"Wait…h-hey y'all, it's not what you think."

The cops go to Gideon. "Gideon, you're under arrest." They take him away.

"Woohoo!" Dipper, Mabel, and I cheer.

I watch as Dipper and Mabel unpack their stuff. Dipper told Stan about his journal. Of course, Stan would be a party pooper.

Mabel looks at me, "Tyler, can't you come back? Please?"

I look at Dipper, who gives me the least nasty look I've ever seen from him, "Yeah, well you know…you're not that bad."

"Well," I muse. "I don't really have anywhere to go. And why rush that fact when I still have more than a month with you guys?"

"So, what do you say?"

"I'll stay."

 ** _That Night…_**

Mabel jumps into bed, and Dipper goes into his as well. Mabel turns off her light.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." I state.

"Oh well, I'm just glad you're back. And Dipper is too! Right?" Mabel asks.

Dipper rolls over, "Yeah, as long as you don't hurt anyone."

Mabel chuckles a little as Dipper turns off his light. As they drift off to sleep, I lay on my back, looking up into the ceiling. What have I done?

 ** _Epilogue…_**

 **** _In an unspecified dimension…_

A screen pauses on a young girl. A yellow creature looks at it.

The creature laughs, "It seems I have just found my next pawn."

The laughs echo throughout the dimension.

 **A/N: How was that? I hope it was worth the wait. I am so sorry for how long this wait was. I didn't mean for it to be like this! It just happened. But see, now a wait will make sense since now we're at a halfway point in the story. I can't believe we're already here!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


End file.
